Blue Drop Revival X2
by De12now
Summary: It's been nearly 6 months since Sigma's defeat and an old foe returns and with a new foe comes a change especially Azanael. With the aid of the hunters She will defeat this enemy and X will complete another Revival X... In Blue Drop Revival X2, Read the 1st one to understand everything better
1. She's back

**YES YES YES YES I KNOW YOUR SURPRISED... THERE'S ANOTHER STORY... YES THERE IS...KNOICHIWA EVERYONE IT'S ME DE12NOW AND WELCOME TO A NEW STORY OF THE MEGAMAN X BLUE DROP SERIES... I ENJOYED THE LAST ONE THAT I AM CONTINUING FROM LAST TIME... YOU SHALL SEE A STORY THAT IS A LOT LONGER THAN 13 EPISODES... I ALREADY HAVE THE ENDING SORTED... I'M EXCITED TO START THIS THING SO LET'S DO IT...**

 **Starts playing: Megaman x2 game intro music (the one before the title screen)**

 **Its been nearly 6 months since the defeat of Sigma and little has change. The assault on earth started by Sigma has ended, But Megaman X and the rest of the maverick hunters have yet to truly find all of Sigma's followers. Led by the info gain by Dr. Cain from the arume... they have tracked the last of the Sigma soldiers to an abandon reploid factory, there they hoped to wipe out the last of the threats...**

 **Little do they suspect, that real war is about to begin, one that will change Azanael's life forever.**

 **Azanael V,S Azanael Hunters**

 **Starts Playing: Megaman X2 title theme**

 **Welcome to Blue drop Revival X2**

 **Episode 1: She's back**

* * *

 **Starts playing: Abandon factory MMX2 OST (intro stage)**

X, Zero and Axl made it to the factory. They had some enemies at the door, but they were easy to handle. They chose to split up.

X went straight in side.

"Alright let's go." X said.

Dr, Cain was on the comms.

"X you're approaching the center of the place, the last of them should be there if not most, hurry there and take them out." Cain said.

"Yes, Dr, cain."

Cain sighed. It was over, but the eggs were being destroyed right now. He thinks back on his speech earlier.

 **Flashback**

There were Hunters standing in attendance, along with some arume soldiers.

"Right everyone, today we go after the final treats from Sigma's attempt to take over the world." Cain said.

"You all will take them down, and secure the peace for all."

"God, regardless of whatever religion or god you worship, gots a hard on for hunters, because you kill all Mavericks."

Cain looked to the right him, there stood Dr. Doppler.

"God said to love thy neighbor, I say fuck thy neighbor if he is maverick." Cain said.

"God was here before the hunter core, so you can give your heart to the lord, BUT YOUR ASS BELONGS TO THE CORE, AND YOUR ASS IS ON THE LINE." He went.

Doppler had a little smirk on his face, he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"So go out there, and remember, one life, compared to the billions that were on the line for that one, is a perfect trade off... SO REMEMBER IF YOU MUST KILL, YOU ARE SAVING BILLIONS OF LIVES, DO YOU MAGGOTS UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"SIR YES SIR." They all went.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He went.

"SIR YES SIR." They all went.

"OUT FRICKEN STANDING!" Cain said. He looked at Doppler.

"Didn't think you'd do that." Doppler said.

Cain smirked.

"I may be old... but I still got balls." He said.

"Agreed."

 **Flashback ends**

Cain kept checking on the progress of the hunters, and arume... this was it.

X was through the halls quickly of the factory, there were machines here, and they were quickly destroyed.

It wasn't long till X found a door, in the floor, he figure they are all down there.

"X, down that door the mavericks should be there, be careful X." Cain said.

"Understood." X said. He jumped down.

 **Starts playing: Pre hunter battle theme MMX2 OST.**

X jumped through the door, and landed. He saw nothing... till a big purple machine landed. X looked up.

"Here we go again... don't anyone have any originality." He went. He was about to fight Blue meanie again.

 **STARTS PLAYING: HUNTER BATTLE MUSIC MMX2 OST.**

X quickly made it from the ground to the top, he readied his buster and fired at the head of blue meanie, it was a simple battle, Blue meanie tried to use it strength, but it's no Mako the giant.

After the 4 charged shots, Blue meanie was finished again.

X sighed and looked around... was their information wrong?

"X!" Went Cain.

"What happened?"

"Zero and Axl found intel from one of the main computers, you must get back here now!" Cain said.

"On it." X said. He teleported out and back with Zero and Axl on then transport ship.

"Dr. Cain." X said.

"X the intel we've recovered seems to be details of a reploid recreation experiment." Cain said.

X blinked.

"So... someone was trying to revive something as a replied?"

Cain nodded.

 **Starts playing: Hunter stage 4 MMX2 OST**

Meanwhile in a dark area

A dark figure stood along side 6 others.

The dark figure turned to face them. It looked at a certain one with long har.

"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GET YOUR REVENGE... GO NOW!" Went a dark voice.

"Yes master." Said the long hair figure. They were off.

The figure looked at a ball with a person on there.

Back with the hunters at Maverick hunter.

"From these details we see, that there were some how Arume dna involved." Went Lionel. She was along side Cain and Doppler. Her presence was requested.

"I don't understand, how did they get Arume Dna, no one was on this planet that long, or even alone long enough for them to even get a sample." Lionel said.

Doppler looked at her. An idea came.

"Remember the report X gave after he defeated Sigma?" Went Doppler to the 2. They nodded.

"He mentioned the cables that was attached to Hagino... Sigma was collecting her Dna." Doppler said.

"But why use it for a reploid, there's no purpose, any one's dna could have been useful for personalization." Cain said.

"It must have been a specific reploid." Lionel said.

"Wait... the plans said it was for a reploid to be reborn, but it didn't say whom." Doppler said.

"Why does that matter?" Lionel asked.

"Think about it like this, a revived reploid this has it's own dna, but this is saying it receiving dna... it looks like it's for a use to ensure that this reploid is revived like a regular Arume... because when something gets turned into a reploid you need a backup sample incase something goes wrong.. or if there isn't any spare dna or blood of the same blood type of the one being revived." Doppler went. Cain nodded.

"How do you know this?"

"I was once human myself." Doppler said.

 **I THINK, IF NOT, FANFIC UNIVERSE.. actually he probably wasn't so fanfic verse yay... kill me that's a joke**

"So, this process with the arume dna was for the revival of a reploid." Went Lionel.

"Or... to turn something... or someone into a reploid." Doppler said.

Lionel and Cain blinked.

"Wait Lionel... does your race have different blood types?" Asked Cain.

"Not really, no... not anymore, our blood has evolve to be more simple so we can get treatment easier for each other." Lionel said.

"I see so they were planning on using the dna for an arume type reploid then." Cain said.

"Yes, or... perhaps they were reviving someone who was an Arume." Doppler said.

Lionel and Cain blinked.

"WHAT?" Went Lionel.

"Think about it, a reploid is a strong machine... mavericks and hunters have proven that... but the dna that was collected was Arume." Doppler said.

"So whatever this was could have been an Arume." Cain said.

Doppler nodded.

"That's ridiculous there's no one that could have been recovered and rebuilt that was Arume in the past year." Lionel said.

Doppler stroked his beard.

"Has anyone died during your race time here?" Doppler asked.

Lionel thought about it. She paced for a bit.

"The last well recorded death was last year." Lionel said.

Dr cain then looked at her.

"Lionel was there any one who could have had some problems with Hagino, Azanael, or Tsubael?" He asked.

"I don't know... wait." She went.

"I think I know one." Doppler said. They looked at him.

"From what your records say, a commander Shivariel was killed during her assault on earth last year." He said.

She nodded.

"What are you saying?" Asked Cain and Lionel.

"Think about it, from what I gathered from the records was that their relationship wasn't good, and Azanael's allegiance to her died after she was revealed to be responsible for the Kamori island incident, that killed Onimil, true?" Went Doppler. Lionel nodded.

"And who was responsible for exposing her and the one from stopping her from destroying earth?" He went.

"Azanael and Hagino." Cain said.

Lionel nodded with her hand on her chin.

"Yes, but what does she have to do with any of this?" She asked.

"Cain, didn't X kill Sigma at the final weapon around the same time, Hagino stopped Shrivael's attack?" Doppler asked.

Cain nodded.

"And Hagino survived the explosion with some miracle... and as luck would have it, X founded her." Doppler said.

The other 2 nodded.

"But wait.. why bring up Shrivael it doesn't make sense?"

"Think about it, Sigma wants X dead, Shrivael wanted Azanael and Hagino dead." Doppler said.

Cain nodded.

"So Dr. Doppler what you are saying... is crazy... I mean why would Sigma waste his time with rebuilding Shrivael." Lionel asked.

"Now I said rebuild, but I also said revive."

She blinked.

"Think, Sigma whom we thought was killed, had to wait till X left to escape the final weapon, by that time, X was gone and the ruins of blue and norvaal was scattered, remember, X found Hagino... what makes you think Sigma couldn't have found Shrivael." Doppler said.

Cain and Lionel blinked and went wide eyed.

"Wait what are you saying Doppler?" She asked.

"I'm saying... Shrivael is back, Sigma used the dna of blood from Hagino to quicken the revival process and now she's returned." He said.

"But Doppler, the time it takes for the process to be completed takes some time." Cain said.

Doppler sighed.

"Sigma had over half a year to prepare her body, I feel he planned for the attack to be a distraction just for Hagino so he can get as much blood and dna from her so he can Resurrect her faster... and while they were fighting the dna was going straight to her body, and when he was defeat he clearly had enough for her that she was able to hide out and secure everyone's bodies... including Sigma's data chip. Or better yet, he had them saved in another base." Doppler said.

The others nodded.

"I see... so they're all back?" Lionel asked.

"Possibly." He said.

"Great, now we gotta be on the look out for anything out of the ordinary." Lionel said.

"Actually, I think we need to act fast." Doppler said.

She looked at him.

"If what I fear is correct, Shrivael will be the most able and will go straight for revenge." Doppler said.

"Wait... you mean..."

"She's going straight for Kaihou." Went Cain.

Doppler nodded.

X's comm went off.

"Yes Dr. Cain?"

"X THIS IS URGENT, HAGINO, AZANAEL AND THE OTHERS ARE IN TROUBLE!" Went Cain.

"What?"

"Shrivael is back." Cain said.

"WHAT?!... WHAT THE FUCK!" Ranted X.

Boy, that peace ended quickly.

X sighed.

"Dr. Cain may I request back up?" X asked.

"Yes, be swift X." He said.

The call ended.

He went over to Zero and Axl.

"Zero, Axl, we gotta get to Kaihou it's an emergency." X told them, they nodded.

 **Starts playing: Game intro theme MMX2 OST**

There was a summer festival going on at Kaihou, everyone was enjoying the day. Including our old friends of Hagino, Mari, Yuuko, Michiko, Azanael, Tsubael, Akane, and Miroko who was back for the summer to visit her wife.

Azanael was staring over the pier, enjoying the waves. She wasn't in a leotard this time, she had on black jeans and a black top, her shoes were black as well.

"Azanael!" Went a cute voice. She turned around. It was Tsubael. She was in a sundress with flowers. Azanael smiled at her. She had cotton candy in her hands.

"Here." Tsubael handed her one of them.

"Thank you." Azanael said with a smile.

She kissed her on the cheek.

They began to eat it in peace.

"Hey Azanael, Tsubael." Went a voice. They turned to the right and saw Hagino and Mari. Hagino was blue skirt with a white t, and Mari was in the same, except the t was orange.

"Mari, Ekaril." Azanael said.

"Enjoying the festival Azanael?" Asked Hagino.

Azanael nodded. Unlike Hagino she hasn't been on earth as long as she had to enjoy the wonders of the world.

"Well we're about to take a photo, with Yuuko, Mich, Akane and Miroko, you can join us if you want to?" Mari said.

The 2 arume looked at one another. They nodded.

Meanwhile

X, Zero, Axl have arrived at Kaihou.

"Right, we need to find the others and keep our eyes open." X said. The 2 nodded.

Hagino, Mari, Tsubael and Azanael found, the other 4.

Yuuko was in her usual clothes that she wears, but Mich was in a sundress. Miroko had on a skirt with a her usual t shirt. Akane... was in a soccer kit?! She had on blue and red shorts, with blue shoes, the top was the same color too. It was a Barcelona shirt and shorts. Akane loves Italy and Spain.

They saw the other 4 approaching.

"Hey guys." Went Michiko to Hagino, Mari, Azanael and Tsubael.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if we let Azanael and Tsubael in?" Asked Mari.

"Course they can join in." Went Yuuko. The others nodded.

Azanael and Tsubael smiled. They got ready for the picture.

X was looking around carefully for any signs of Mavericks, but so far nothing. Same for Zero and Axl.

"They must be looking for them, it's an assassination attempt which is done better in secret." X went.

"X, still nothing on my end." Zero said.

"Sure their doing this today?" Asked Axl.

"Sure, the summer festival is a good distraction for a kill, by the time it gets noticed they would be out of here." X said.

They kept looking.

After the picture, Akane was sitting on a bench with Miroko.

"... I missed you so much." Akane said. Miroko smiled.

"Me too." Miroko said. They looked in each others eyes. They then kissed.

"HA GAAAAY!" Went the voice of a woman. Akane looked and saw a girl in her teens, there was a guy with her.

They broke the kiss.

"Yeah, so what?" Went Akane.

"Hmph, I find it quite a surprise to see 2 queers around here." Went the girl.

Akane looked at the guy. He put his hands up.

"Ya mind telling this chick to fuck off." Akane point at her.

The girl noticed the ring.

"Infidelity, Shame on you." Went the girl.

Akane blinked.

"Kissing this...thing behind your mans back, disgusting."

"... This thing happens to be my wife." Went Akane.

The girl blinked.

"That thing."

"Hey come on leave them alone." Said the guy.

"What, you're just not gonna say anything?" The girl said.

"They're married, so what if they're gay it's not me to judge I feel everyone should be happy regardless." He said. Akane smiled.

"Um hello that's like so wrong." Went the girl.

The guy stared at her.

"To you, but others no... it doesn't matter, what matters is that they love each other." He said. The girl put her hands on her hip.

"Um your suppose to be my boyfriend?" She said.

He blinked.

"What?"

"You asked me out a month ago."

"No I didn't..." He went.

"What?"

"I asked you and your sister for advice for a date I was going on." He said. The girl jumped.

"With who?" She said.

"Oh there he is there... Hey Steve." He shouts.

An Irish lad approaches. The 2 dudes kiss.

The girl jaw drops.

"MILO THE FUCK!"

Akane and Miroko giggle.

"What, I told you i'm bisexual." He went.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS."

"No mi lady." Went the Irish man.

"What ridiculous is how self centered you are." He said.

"What!"

"You feel as though the world surrounds you... just cause you go to Kaihou now doesn't mean a damn thing." He said.

The girl got a twitch.

She slaps the irish lad.

The other guy takes his drink and pours it on her head.

Akane and Miroko laugh.

"GGGRRRRR!" She went.

She turns around. Looks at Akane and Miroko. She grabs Miroko shirt.

"What's funny?"

"The ASSKICK YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF HER SHIRT!" Went Akane. The girl stared at her.

"WHAT BITCH!?" Went the girl.

"MS. Nei Sigasi." Went a middle aged lady. The girl turned around.

It was Ms. Maiyama.

"Care I ask what you are doing to Akane dear?" Went Ms. Maiyama. "You've just arrived and are already starting to make a bad impression on everybody."

"She started it." Went Nei.

"Oh I'm sure she would do something to make her and her father look bad." Went Maiyama.

Nei blinked. Milo and Steve watched.

"Yes yes, she did she tried to fight me." Nei said.

"I saw everything, from insulting Akane and Miroko, who is a graduate of the school, to belittling these fine gentlemen. Shame on you." Maiyama said.

Nei grit her teeth.

"And shame for lying about Ms. Kawashima." Nei froze.

"Wait... you mean." She was silent.

"That's the principal's daughter, and daughter in law who happens to be the daughter of Mr. And Mrs. Funatsumaru." Maiyama said.

Nei jumped and gluped. She looked back and forth.. she ran.

Maiyama sighed.

"As you were." She said. To them as she walked off.

Akane looked at Milo.

"You said she had a sister?" She asked.

"Yeah she goes to the same school Michelle's her name."

"Oh I get it now." Akane said.

Milo blinked.

"I know who she is, she has ruby color medium long hair, with some braces I know her... she's gay." Akane said.

"How you know?" He asked.

"She's dating one of my dormmates... I saw them a few months ago." Akane said.

"Oh, well don't wanna hold up your day, have a good one." Milo said.

"Hmm, top of the morning." Went Steve.

"You too." Went Akane.

"Don't you say that as hello you goof." Milo said.

"Can't have fun?" Went Steve as they walked away.

Akane sat down. Miroko embraced her. They smiled.

Sugawara won a plushy for Michiko, it was a dog.

"Here you go." Went Yuuko as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Michiko dear, Ms. Sugawara." Went a voice.

They looked and saw her mom.

"Mother?!" She went.

It was Mrs. Kouzuki.

She smiled at the 2.

"I see you're taking care of my daughter." She said. Yuuko nodded.

"I thought you and dad were still working?"

"Business has been good, so we're having a break to check out the festival." She said.

"Well I shouldn't keep you, have a good day now." She said.

"Thank you, you too." Went Yuuko. Michiko mom walked away, Mich then saw her dad, he waved at them. They waved back.

"I still nervous, we'll be getting married at the end of the school year." Michiko said.

"I know." Yuuko said. They kissed and continued to enjoy the fair.

Hagino and Mari were walking around enjoying the day.

They did rides, played the games, whatever they could do they did... they were with each other once again... they were happy.

"I wonder how X is doing?" Mari went.

"Why don't you ask him." Hagino said as she points. Mari looked in her direction and see X.

"Oh hey X!" She went. X looked and saw Hagino and Mari. He ran.

Azanael and Tsubael were walking holding hands. Course some were looking at them weird.

But they didn't care. Azanael saw a little face on Tsubael.

"Hmm, Tsubael I saw something I wanted to get you near the pier." Azanael said.

"What was it?"

"A locket maker, I thought we should have an ... earth locket as well.. that is if you don't mind..." Went Azanael.

Tsubael thought for a minute. She nodded.

They ran to the stand, and moments after each had a locket with a picture of them.

They smiled and kiss one another. The woman in charged of the stand awed.

They continued and looked over the pier.

"Azanael, there's something I gotta get, but I don't want you to see it... um i'll be right back." Went Tsubael. Azanael blinked.

"Are you sure?" Azanael said. Tsubael nodded.

"Ha, hurry back." She kissed her on the cheek.

Azanael looked over the pier as Tsubael ran to a stand with plushies and pillows.

Course she did get them. 2 hearts, one for each of them.

"I worry I may be suffocating her, but I do wonder how and where she sleeps." Tsubael said lowly.

Tsubael turned and saw Michiko and Miroko emerge from the restroom.

"Hey guys." She said to them.

They looked and saw her and wave.

X looked at Hagino and Mari with a face of relief.

"X what's up?" Hagino asked.

"Well... oh who am I kidding we got a problem." X said.

The 2 blinked.

Azanael looked and saw something come from over the water. She blinked.

"What is that?" She went.

"You weren't the only one saved from that explosion Hagino." X said. She blinked.

"What?!"

"X what's going on?"

Azanael saw the thing land somewhere a bit from her in the festival.

Hagino... remember Shrivael?" he said.

"Yes but what about her?"

"She bac-"

An explosion happened.

 **Starts playing: Intro stage MMX2 OST**

X, Hagino and Mari looked and saw an explosion happen in the festival, screams where heard.

"Shit! Come on." X said. Hagino and Mari followed.

"Zero, Axl."

"We heard we're coming." Zero said.

Azanael looked at the explosion with shock. Who would be attacking here... then fear entered her body... Tsubael went that way.

"SHIT NO I'M COMING TSUBAEL.! She yelled.

She ran to the direction of the explosion. Then from the sky came spin wheels.

From MMX3

She grit her teeth as they got bigger.

They came at her. She dodge them, she need a weapon.

She saw some balls and a bat near by. She smirked. She grabbed the bat, and picked up a ball. She hit it hard and it went through one of the wheels. But 4 more were on her. She decided to get close and smash the faces. It worked in a minute they were all gone.

She continued to run, the screams and people in her way increased.

"WHO THE HELL COULD THIS BE?!" She went.

Then came an RT 55J. She smirked. She quickly smash it's head off and ran on.

She could hear some fighting.

She then saw some flying birds coming at her.

I don't know the name of it, it's the things you 1st face at the start of wheel gator's stage.

She dodge them all with grace and ease destroying them all.

She finally made it. She saw some machines on the ground and Tsubael with a weapon in her hand.

Miroko and Mich had some too.

"Tsubael!" Yelled Azanael. Tsubael turned around. She smiled. She went and hugged Azanael.

"Well well, it's been a while hasn't it Azanael?" Went a voice.

Azanael and Tsubael saw the voice in shock.

They had long hair, in a attire with an armor of white with shoulder pads, her lower half was black, and her left arm had markings on them.

The armor looks like Agile's.

 **Starts playing: Pre boss battle MMX3 OST ( was gonna use the pre sigma battle music but eh u can if you want I prefer that)**

"No NO, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE." Went Azanael as she got into a stance.

The figure laughed.

"Well I suppose it's hard to accept reality especially for you Azanael." Went the person.

Tsubael had fear on her face.

"DAMN IT, HOW SHRIVAEL?!" Went Azanael.

Shrivael stopped laughing. She stretched out her fingers.

Azanael looked at what Tsubael had got for her.

"Thank you." She said. She kissed her.

Shrivael smirked.

'Someone's found a new lover I see, looks like I did you a favor." She said.

"YOU DID NOTHING BITCH!" Went Azanael.

Shrivael laughed.

Azanael got ready.

"Oh wanna fight huh.. prepare to die bitch." Shrivael said.

 **Starts playing: Boss battle MMX3 ost. (Or Sigma but we'll call it Vile battle theme MMX OST)**

Azanael charged Shrivael with fists, each one Shrivael dodge. She was laughing, Azanael couldn't connect.

Shrivael then decide to give her a gut punch. Azanael stopped moving. She grit her teeth.

Tsubael was silent.

"HAHAHAHA." Went Shrivael as she picked up Azanael and smashed her into the ground, she did it several times. She then through her into one of the stands.

Azanael got up, but a bit banged up. She charged her again.

Shrivael kicked her in the face sending her flying.

Shrivael smirked.

Azanael quickly came back and connected with a hard fist to the face.

Shrivael laughed.

"That's it? Weak." Shrivael grabbed Azanael by the neck. She starts punching her continuously in the gut, Blood starts to come out.

"GA GA, GAAAAAAAAAAAA." Went Azanael as each punch was shockingly too strong.

Azanael was thrown hard into the ground.

She tried to get up. Shrivael placed her foot on her head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Went Shrivael. Azanael was in pain,bad.

"GET OFF HER!" Went Tsubael. She tried to punch Shrivael. She got smacked hard in the face.

Azanael got pissed. She powered Shrivael off.

She connected with a left hook and a right upper cut. She then kicked her in the gut. Azanael rushed her.

Only for Shrivael to grab her.

"HAHAHAHA TOO BAD AZANAEL!"

Shrivael was choking her.

"HEY!" Went 2 voices.

Shrivael turned to her left and saw Yuuko and Akane. She smirked and aimed 2 fingers.

A blast came out and hit them.

Michiko and Miroko were silent in fear.

"SHRIVAEL!" Went a person who punched Shrivael. She let go Azanael.

It was Hagino.

She and Azanael got into a ready stance.

"Hahaha good to see you again Hagino, but the greetings must wait, for Azanael must pay for her betrayal."

"NO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MUST PAY!" They both yelled.

"Hmph, alright then." Shrivael opened her left hand and charged a shot.

They both blinked.

Shrivael fired.

An explosion happened.

There was a hole in the ground, Hagino's top was ripped, basically she was a bit of a mess.

Azanael's top was messed up, it was shredded on her left.

She stood up. Shrivael grabbed her again.

"GGGRRRR." Went Azanael.

"It's over Azanael." Went Shrivael.

She then looked and saw, X, Zero, and Axl coming. She smirked.

"Well then i'll take my leave with a little something." Shrivael aimed at Azanael's chest.

"STOP SHRIVA...el..." Went X.

A blast was fired by Shrivael... through Azanael chest. Everyone looked on in horror. But no one had the horror and disbelief on their face like Tsubael.

Her eyes widen as the blast tears through her body.

X fired a charge shot. It damaged her arm.

She jumped back.

Azanael fell on to the ground. Her face falls to her right.

 **Song ends**

Shrivael smirked. Then started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA WELL THAT'S ONE DOWN."

X got ready.

"OH Maverick hunter X, what makes you think you can... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." She went.

His charged shot messed up her upper body.

"Damn... I underestimated you... but no matter, master will be pleased."

"And so will I." Said another voice. It was a woman in a dress like armor.

"BERKANA?!" X went.

She smirked.

"So, I see you got my revenge for me." Went Berkana.

"I always do well for what's mine, especially you." Shrivael said.

Berkana kissed her on the cheek.

"WAIT... YOU 2 ARE TOGETHER... OF COURSE YOU ARE, well i'll just KILL YOU BOTH." X said.

"In due time X, for now bye." Berkana said as she blast at the ground.

X and the others looked at Azanael, Tsubael was crying with her in her arms.

They say 3rd times the charm.

"NO NOT AGAIN!" Went Tsubael.

X took count and called Maverick hunter.

"We need a pick up for 2 humans and 1 fatally wound Arume." X said.

Not long past till they arrive. Akane and Yuuko was picked in one transporter, Azanael was in another.

"Azanael's condition is getting worse we gotta get back now." Alia said. The transport group nodded. They were off.

 **Starts playing: Blizzard Buffalo theme MMX3 (Original or Arrange or 8 bit)**

Azanael's life force was giving way.

"Please don't die on me Azanael." Went Tsubael. Hagino placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at her.

"Don't worry she'll make it." Hagino said.

"But that hole... do you think they can save her?" Went Tsubael. Hagino never seen this side of her former gunner before.

She nodded.

X looked at Alia across from him. Her face had worry.

At maverick hunter

The med team was working on all 3, things seemed good... yeah ... good..., except for Azanael.

Outside the room, was X, Hagino, Tsubael, Dr. Cain, Dr. Doppler and Lionel.

Alia came out.

"HOW IS SHE... well she make it?" Tsubael said.

Alia looked at her. Tsubael heart sunk.

"No... no.. no!"

"The blast went right through her, damaging her vital organs, if we can save her, she may need a transplant... but we don't have any on hand... especially for her heart."

Tsubael fell down crying, Azanael was gonna die, and she was gonna be lonely again.

"If you want, you can go in now." Alia said. Tsubael rushed in.

She saw her Azanael laying life less. She had tears.

"Azanael... I... can't lose you." Tsubael cried as she place her head on her arms near Azanael.

Outside Dr. Doppler eyed Dr. Cain.

"What is it Doppler?"

"Cain... don't you think this is the perfect time to use what we've been working on?" Went Doppler.

Everyone around blinked.

 **Starts playing: Dr. Light theme MMX ost.**

Dr. Cain place his hand on his chin.

"Come on, She's gonna die... besides it'll be better for all 3 of them." Doppler said.

Hagino looked at Doppler.

"What do you mean 3?" She asked.

"The other 2 are in severe condition, they can make it, but they may need surgery, and we don't have what they need." Doppler said.

Mari came from around the corner.

"Doppler, I don't think it'll work." Cain said.

"WHY NOT, BECAUSE WE HAVEN'T TESTED IT?!" Doppler said.

"Dr. Cain what's he talking about?" X asked. Zero and Axl came to see the progress.

"Hey guys..." Zero went silent. The air felt tense.

Cain sighed.

"X, Zero, Axl, even you Alia, and I can't forget Iris, but she's with the others.. Remember when I asked for some of your basic specs?" Went Cain.

"Last month." Went X.

"Want to know why..." Went Cain. They nodded.

He sighed.

"I thought I would have time but it can't be helped... what we have been working on is a way to combine the power of a reploid with that of a human... a biometal." Cain said.

X and the others blinked.

"It's suppose to give the bearer the power of a reploid while keeping the bearer's humanity." Cain said.

"It also recovers them from anything." Went Doppler.

"So that's what I need your basic specs for, I wanted to make one with your designs and mechanics.." Cain said.

"And before you ask, it's not to replace you all, no not at all... it was made to give mankind a fighting chance against the mavericks." Cain said.

"But what if the bearer of the metal goes maverick?" Went Zero.

"They are both human and maverick, but human nonetheless, however if they do go maverick, they are to be hunted just like a maverick reploid." Cain said.

Zero, and Axl nodded.

"Dr. Cain... do you have one ready?" Went X. Cain sighed.

"I have more than 5, almost 10, but there's one that I was making for Azanael, it composed of X, Zero and Axl's specs, as well as they healing of Iris and Alia." Cain said.

Hagino looked at Cain.

"And before any of you ask, from what we've seen in the reports, Shrivael isn't with a biometal, she's reploid all over." Cain said.

He nodded to Doppler. Doppler went and one minute later came back with a piece of metal with what seems to a face that resembles X's.

They looked at it.

"This is BioMetal Xtreme." Doppler said.

"That was a bit quick... Doppler?" Went Cain.

"Hey I worked on them as well." Doppler said. Cain nodded.

"So this contains all of us in there?" Axl said.

Cain nodded.

"Well, get it to Azanael!" Went Lionel.

"Calm down." Went Cain.

Cain took the metal and entered the room. Tsubael looked and blinked.

"Tsubael... if you want Azanael to live then you must let me talk to her." Cain said.

She nodded. He walked to Azanael.

"Azanael... can you hear me?" He went.

He saw a little shift.

"Good, I have something here to save you, that hole took a huge toll on your vital organs... but this here can fix it... This is Biometal Xtreme." He said.

Tsubael looked at it.

"Azanael this is important.. this has never been done before... we don't know what will happen, all I can say is that you must let it come to you..." Cain said. He let it go, it floated above Azanael.

She opened her right eye.

"I am Biometal Xtreme, I am the fuse of Zero, Axl, Iris, Alia and most of all Megaman X... I can save you... do you wish to sync with me?" It said to her.

Azanael was trying to find her voice...

"Biometal Xtreme... please... save me... give me the power of Megaman X." That's all she could say, but it knew what she meant.

"So it shall be." The biometal collided with her body.

She started to float in the air.

 **Starts playing: Storm eagle theme MMX OST (OR MHX BUT the pitch is the one of MMX)**

Azanael felt her body flow through space, she was light as a feather. She looked down and notice the hole was gone... she was healed. She smiled but only briefly cause she seemed to be falling now.

She looked and saw the figures of X, Zero, Axl, Alia and Iris surround her. They soon come to her and fuse.

Her body was changing. Her ruined top was gone... so was her pants, everything she was wearing instead she had on a leotard with what one would say a wrist band but it covered her whole forearm... she even had them on her legs which had blue shoes.

She blinked at her new attire. She then saw a helmet, but it went away.

Soon after her attire was form, she left the space and came back to the world. She dropped on one knee.

She was gasping. But she soon stopped. She stood up and saw a face of surprise on Tsubael's face, and a confident grin on Cain's face.

"It worked... you are now fuse with the biometal." He said.

Azanael looked at herself more... she couldn't believe it.

"I'm... alive... and I look... pretty good." She said. Tsubael had tears.

"Azanael..." She went. Azanael looked at the girl. She had her arms out.

Tsubael hugged her tight. When the hug ended, They walked out the room.

"Well how it'd WHAT... WHAT THE FUCK?!" Went X. He looked at Azanael with disbelief, She looked like him somewhat.

Zero, Axl and Alia blinked, so did Hagino and Mari and Lionel.

"Hey Dr. Cain... I thought it was a combination of all of us... how come she looks almost like X only?" Went Alia.

"I think the biometal formed what she would have liked best, for her attire X has been there more than you guys..." Cain said. They nodded.

"Hey Dr. Cain... think I may have one someday..." Went Hagino. He looked at her.

"If this is for the sake of mankind and arume and reploids, then I want to have a chance to bring the fight as well." She said.

"Hagino... I wanted to make yours 1st... and I did... but I want to make sure it's perfect, Azanael's was ready because I was working on it while she was getting transported." Cain said.

Hagino nodded.

"So.. will Yuuko and Akane..." Went Mari.

"If they want to, I have some ready..." Cain said.

Doppler smiled.

At a hidden place.

 **Starts playing: Hunter stage 4 theme MMX2 OST**

Shrivael and Berkana returned.

They saw the figures talking.

"So that is Azanael or Azanael Arikane." Went one figure.

"She's strong but like X is blind to what's happening around her... and that Hagino."

"You don't have to worry about Azanael.. I killed her." Shrivael said. Berkana wrapped her arms around Shrivael... someone's gonna fuck tonight.

"You feel you have, but don't underestimate the power of the maverick hunters went a dark figure."

"Master." They all took a knee.

"So, how's the unification process coming?" Asked the dark figure.

One figure stood up.

"It's moving quite fast, but there are some delays."

"Hmm, we don't have much time... we must hurry..." Went the figure. It looked at Azanael's hologram.

"BWAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHA." Went the figure.

Back at Maverick hunter

 **Starts playing: Base of operations.. or the game opening theme which ever you prefer**

They went down the halls and saw Yuuko and Akane with their partners. They looked and saw the others.

"Hey... whoa!" They went once they saw Azanael.

"You look cool." Went Michiko and Miroko.

"Thanks..." Azanael rubbed her head.

She looked at Yuuko and Akane.

Yuuko looked like X. She had blue shoes, and armor. Akane looked like X, mixed with Zero, but still X.

Yuuko looks like that girl from ZX in the X armor. Akane looks like that but like Agie's ( I think) from ZX Advent.

Zero and Axl just stared.

"Oh come on, why does everyone wanna look like X, why not Zero... why not me?" Went Axl of course. Zero looked at him then went up and down.

"You sure about that?" He joke.

"What the.. I du.. uh... what?!" Went Axl.

Everyone laughed.

They then looked at Azanael.

"So Azanael... what's your nickname?" Went Mari. Azanael blinked.

"What... a nickname?" Azanael said.

"You look like a superhero... you gotta have one." Went Mich.

Azanael never thought of having a nickname.

She thought for a bit before answering.

"Don't know of any good ones." She said.

"Come on Azanael, think X got Megaman X... why not Megagirl or Megawoman A, Megaarume A." Went Tsubael.

Azanael pondered a bit more.

"I think I like those... but I also think I got one." She said. They looked at her.

 **Starts playing: Title screen MMX2**

"Hmmm... MegaAzanael." She said. They thought then nodded.

Tsubael hugged her by the side.

She looked at the window across the hall and smiled bright.

Look out here comes Megawoman Azanael... yeah we're sticking with MegaAzanael.

* * *

 **BAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUM AZANAEL IS NOW LIKE X AND THE OTHERS, well that's how I think the biometal works so yeah... and I know there's a lot more I can do especially with Yuuko and Akane... well that's the end of episode 1 of blue drop revival x2 i'd like to thank you for watching now or sometime in the future pretty excited to do this one not gonna lie and oh there's gonna be mavericks, but if you guys want your own maverick in this pm me or review and who knows they may get in I think 8-16 mavericks i'm also gonna put in the one's I like... meaning the ones I beat easily some may surprise you... no no or yes yes... but anyway leave a review... also don't be a dick in reviews that's what pm's are for lol... whatever, but I will see you in the next episode of Blue drop Revival X2 but until then.. until then... Also if you didn't read the last story, go do it, it should only take an hour or 2. Depends on your speed, yeah that got some typos sadly... i'm only human... and I still don't know the name of Mari's grand ma and butler and this was suppose to be out on the 4th of july but came out earlier ... what Christmas in july... hey what better than a 16 bit summer I thought the snes was 32 bit but it was just a different style compared to the sega genesis. Whatever cause until then... until then**

 **Next Episode sample**

 **A maverick makes an attack around Kaihou and Azanael is requested to go after it, with X as back up... Next time on Blue drop Revival x2**

 **Acqua pericolosa/Kiken'na mizu**

 **Starts playing: Megaman X3 PSX Intro movie theme**


	2. water wars

**YOOOO HOW'S IT'S GOING EVERYONE WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER EPISODE NOW I WISH I HAD THE ABILITY TO DRAW I WOULD HAVE MADE SOMETHING SICK, EH IF CAN AND WANT TO MESSAGE ME YOUR GREAT ART... UH ANYWAY LET'S DO THIS.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Megaman X3 PS1 THEME**

 **Episode 2: Water wars**

* * *

She sat outside her dorm looking up at the sky. Her Azanael has been saved but evolved, the biometal made her love stronger and able to go toe to toe with whoever she faced. Tsubael was happy.

"Azanael... Give them hell." She went.

At a dark area

"We need to keep them off us, the process hasn't finished yet more time is necessary." Went one figure.

"We have mavericks ready and out." Said another.

"Great." Went another figure.

At Maverick hunter.

Azanael walked around the base, she felt reborn, the biometal saved her life, she was completely grateful for what Dr. Cain did. She looks and sees a man with a cap.

He turns and sees her. He walks to her.

"You must be Azanael." Went the man. She nodded.

"My name is Colonel, i'm Iris's brother." He said. Azanael blinked.

"I never knew she had a brother... wait I never asked." Azanael said as she rubbed her head. Colonel smiled.

He turned around at the sound of a big reploid coming.

"General." Went Colonel as he saluted him.

"At ease." Went the big reploid. Azanael blinked.

"You're Azanael I take it."

Azanael nodded.

"Nice to meet you, my name is General, i'm the leader of repliforce." He said.

"I was told about your group, you were all revived and under the control of Sigma around last year correct?" She asked. He nodded.

"Thankfully X, and the hunters managed to free us from his dark grasp, and we're making sure it never happens again." He said.

Azanael smiled.

"Azanael." Went a voice. She turned and saw a grey armored Reploid.

"Signas." She said. He nodded.

"Dr. Doppler would like to see you." He said. She nodded and was off.

 **I forgot the name of that dark skin girl...**

She arrived and saw X, along with Lionel and Cain.

"Doppler sir." She salutes. She then salutes Lionel, Cain and X.

"Well someone's a good soldier." Doppler said.

Lionel smiled.

"Anyway we have reports of possible maverick activity near the piers of Kaihou... Azanael we want you and X to go there and check it out." Doppler said.

She blinked.

"It's time to use that bio metal to go use." Cain said. Lionel nodded.

"Just me and X." She said. They nodded.

Zero and Axl have others things to handle don't worry you can count on X." Doppler said.

Azanael looked at X.

"I'm not nervous X just surprised." Everyone blinked.

"What... I didn't say that." X said.

"I heard you say that." Azanael went. Doppler rubbed his beard.

 **Starts playing: Stage select 1 MMX OST**

"Okay I thought it, but I didn't say it." Went X.

"See, wait thought..." Went Azanael.

"Wait you heard his thoughts?" Asked Lionel. Azanael nodded.

"How?"

"I don't know... don't you think I know that X." Went Azanael. X blinked.

"What?"

"You said this is weird, I heard you." She said.

"Okay what's going on?" X said.

"It's your part of the biometal." Doppler said. X blinked.

"What?"

"The biometal fuse you and the others in Azanael, she's connected to you... meaning you can communicate from afar." Cain said.

"Really..." X went.

"But your personal thoughts shouldn't be heard unless the other let's it." Doppler said.

Lionel was wide eyed, this is new age stuff, if they had this their army would be perfect.

"I see so I have a mentor in the back of my head." Azanael said.

"What's wrong with that." X said.

"Oh I wouldn't want to hear a constant voice in my head, drive me crazy." Azanael said.

"It shouldn't go like that, it's possible just adjusting, it should be for aid." Doppler said.

Azanael sighed.

Song ends

Tsubael was walking through the festival... or what's left of it. She looked across the pier.

She then blinked.

Something was coming, it zoomed past and over.

"Not good." Tsubael said.

People were walking around enjoying the day, till something landed.

It was... red, had claws on it's shoulder, and it seemed not to have a mouth.

Everyone was stepping back from it. It fired out crabs, and water shards. It was tearing the area to shreds.

Tsubael heard all the screams.

She stood there, she had to get back to the dorm.

Hagino and Mari were ready to head back to the festival or what remains. But Tsubael came running.

"Tsubael... what happened." Went Hagino.

"Somethings attack the town, Mari call X, I fear this may not be a normal threat." Tsubael said. Mari nodded.

X comm goes off.

"Maverick hunter X... I see." He goes. Azanael blinked. She couldn't hear his thoughts.

"Understood." X says. He looks at the 3 leaders.

"Mari said there's an attack around the summer festival." X said.

"It may be maverick." Cain said.

"Alright X and Azanael this is you." Doppler said. The 2 nodded and were off.

Azanael and X were running, but X stopped.

She blinked.

He turned to her.

"Since you're fused with our specs you should be able to teleport." X said. Azanael blinked.

He lead her to a teleporter, she's new to this.

"You should know the coordinates." X said. Azanael looked at him. She had to try.

She thought of the location, she was off. X followed.

Azanael felt like she was flying through space. After a minute she arrived not far from the destruction. X was there now.

"SHIT, THAT WAS NUTS." She went. X smirked. They were off.

It wasn't long till they saw who it was. It laughed then turned around. X blinked.

"Bubble crab?" He went.

"It's been awhile X." He went.

He charged a bubble splash. X swat it and it was gone.

Crab narrowed his eyes. He looked and saw a good looking girl.

"DAMN, WHO'S THE BITCH X, I THINK I NEED TO SPRAY THE WATER, SHE'S SMOKING, I DON'T THINK I CAN PUT THAT OUT." Crab yells.

Azanael smirked.

"Too bad i'm taken and your not my type... at all." She said.

"How sad, but no matter i'll destroy you and your boyfriend here." He said.

Azanael smirked.

"I'm engaged to a girl." She said. Crab blinked.

"Aw, so sad she'll be losing her fiancé today." He fired shard of water. She slaps them.

"Dang, time to fall back." Went Crab as he went into the water.

X and Azanael nodded.

X jumped in, Azanael didn't. He looked at her.

"Come on." X said.

"But I can't breath underwater for long enough." Azanael said.

"Just transform, then you should be able." X said.

Azanael blinked.

She then transformed into her bio armor.

X smirked. She was like a twin just need the helmet. Guess she likes her hair.

Azanael jumps into the water along with X.

 **Starts playing: Bubble crab theme MMX2**

They were swimming through the water looking for any signs of his base.

So far nothing.

But they soon stopped once they saw a few odd stations.

"We should be able to find him from here." X said. Azanael nodded.

They followed the stations, but didn't know a big fish machine was targeting them.

Azanael felt odd, they were being watched.

She turned and saw the big fish coming.

She taps X. She motions him to look behind. He sees it.

"Great." X said.

It breaks past them and lets loose multiple missiles.

They dodge each one. X fired at it's underbelly. It lost it's searchlight. He then fired at it's tail. Azanael pushes ahead and let's off a blast at it's face. It blows up.

X gives a thumbs up. Azanael smirked. They continued on. They soon found one with an opening. They went in.

The water drained out... somehow...

Azanael looked around. X points at a door, they went through it. They saw few enemies but X got rid of them with ease.

Azanael smirked.

It wasn't long till they made it to another door. They went through. And were faced with another door.

"This should be him, ready?" Asked X. Azanael nodded.

They entered.

They looked around and saw Crab drop down.

"So you found me, right who's coming 1st." He asked.

X points to Azanael.

Crab laughs.

"YOU... YOU... COME ON wait... DID YOU GET HOTTER!?" He went.

Azanael wasn't amused.

"Someone's got a hard on, didn't have your hourly wank?" She went.

He felt that.

"Oh haha, prepare to get shredded." He said. "Literally like ripped."

"Whatever." Azanael got ready.

 **RESTARTS THEME**

Bubble crab fired his bubble splash, it came fast and knocked Azanael back. She blinked.

"I'm stronger underwater." He went as he laughed. Sadly he got a hard fist to the face. He got sent hard into the wall. He quickly got off, and sent out multiple crabs.

Azanael looked and quickly fired. She took care of the, before they could settle, then gave a hard elbow to the face of Crab.

He fell over but got back up.

"Damn for a girl you're strong." He said. She grit then smirked. She fired a blast and it tore through his left arm.

"ARGH WHAT!" He went.

X blinked. Azanael did a good amount of damage. Crab was pissed.

"Grrr you'll pay." Crab started firing loads of bubble splashes and crabs. Azanael dealt with them easily.

Crab was in trouble.

"No way... you can't be this strong." He went. Azanael smirked.

She elbowed him in the face, gave him a kick that sent him flying, she then grabbed him by his shoulder claws from the from and tossed him up.

She jumped and smash through his body. She then threw him into the wall.

He got up weakly.

"How... the water should aid me..."

Azanael smirked.

"Seems like this fight is over." Azanael said.

Crab eyed her. Then a protective shield appeared.

He laughed.

"Now you think it's over?" He went. Azanael sighed.

She rushed him. She broke through the bubble and punched him hard.

He fell over.

"Gggrrr... " He went. He got up and chuckled.

"Even if you kill me others will come and take revenge..." Crab said.

"That's fine with me." Azanael said.

Crab eyes widen.

Azanael grabbed him by the horns again, tossed him up. She then got him with a chop to the side, he turned upside down... His eyes were wide.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR GIRL!" He yelled.

Azanael smirked.

"No one disses my woman." She fired her blast. It shook the area.

X tried keeping his footing. He looked up and saw only the head of bubble crab. Azanael did good.

She grabbed his head.

She looked at X. He smiled. They left.

Song ends

Meanwhile in a dark area

"So much for bubble crab..." Went a figure.

"But at least he bought some time." Said another.

"That Azanael mentioned a girl she's with... maybe we should send her a gift... of death?" Went another figure. The other 2 nodded.

Not far across from them. Shrivael smirked. A blue figure looked away annoyed.

"Does she really have to give you head here?" Went the figure.

Shrivael chuckled. She then grabs Berkana's head as she busts her nut in her mouth.

Berkana gulped it all up.

Shrivael smirked.

The figure was coughing.

"At least do it somewhere else." The figure went.

Back at Kaihou

Tsubael, Hagino and Mari looked and saw the pier area of the festival was a bit wreck.

They then see 2 figures appear. It was X and Azanael.

"X, Azanael." Went Mari. X smiled as he was hugged.

Hagino looked at Azanael, she noticed something behind her.

"Azanael... what's that behind you?" Asked Hagino.

Azanael blinks then remembers.

"A killed maverick's head." She said, The 3 girls blinked.

"Wait that's a maverick's head... you got your 1st maverick Azanael?" Tsubael went. She nodded. She showed them the head of bubble crab.

" A prize of war." Hagino said. Azanael smiled.

"We best head back, Dr. Cain would be happy to hear this." X said. Azanael nodded.

She goes and kisses Tsubael then they were off.

Tsubael clenches her chest.

"Be careful my Azanael.: She said lowly. Course it's not her safety that's need worrying.

Meanwhile at Maverick hunter

Zero was walking past Signas office.. He then hears 2 people talking. He stops and listens.

He then hears a kiss. He blinks, Then goes wide eyed.

He starts walking away.

"No way..." He goes. He then sees Iris. She soon notices him and runs to hug him.

"Zero." She goes.

he hugs back.

"Iris you won't believe what happened." Zero said.

She blinks.

"Signas got himself a lover." He said.

"Oh.. good for him." Iris said.

"But it's not just anyone." Zero said.

Iris blinks. "Who?"

"...It's Axl." Zero said.

Iris goes wide eyed.

"What?!" She goes.

Axl exited Signas office... feeling flustered.

He smiles. Then walks off.

* * *

 **WHAT THE AXL AND SIGNAS... WELL WANTED A GAY MALE PAIRING SO THERE AND THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 2 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE YEAH MOST OF THESE CHAPTERS WILL BE AROUND 1000 WORDS SO THAT'S SAD BUT AT LEAST THIS STORY WILL BE A BIT LONGER SO YAY AND I WILL SEE YOU IN EPISODE 3 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2... WHICH WILL BE UP LATER TODAY MAYBE ANYWAY HAVE A OKAY 4TH OF JULY OR WHATEVER CAUSE UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN.**

 **Next episode sample**

 **A fire comes to Kaihou, and Azanael goes on her own to take the fire starter down, and a dark threat prepares to advance with it's plans, and Azanael learns more of her power, Next time on blue drop Revival x2**

 **lucciola/Hotaru**

 **Starts playing: Megaman X2 Title theme**


	3. Firefly

**HEY BACK WITH ANOTHER EPISODE NOW BEFORE WE GET IN I WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR WATCHING THE SHOW IT MEANS ALOT THIS IS MY FAVORITE IT'S MADIFICENT TO WATCH, IT WOULD MEAN ALOT TO ME IF YOU ALL SHARE THIS IF YOU LIKE IT, BUT WITHOUT WASTING ANYMORE TIME... LET'S DO THIS.**

 **Starts playing: Megaman X3 PS1 THEME**

 **EPISODE 3: Firefly**

* * *

Azanael leaned against the wall next to Dr. Dopplers office. He was along side Maverick hunter now. He had an important message for her. X stepped out, she followed him back in. Doppler and Cain stood across from them.

"Well done in getting your 1st maverick Azanael." Cain said.

"Thank you." She responded.

"Azanael when you defeated Bubble crab did you feel something surround you... empower you?" Went Cain. She thought about then nodded.

"Excellent, you've acquired bubble crab's ability... we'll find out what it is soon enough. Cain said. Azanael nodded.

Meanwhile in a dark area

"It's time for her gift to be sent." Went a figure. The other 2 figures nodded. They flinched at the sound of Berkana getting fingered.

"DO IT, HA HARDER HARDER YES YES I'M CUMMING! She yells as she squirts all over the place.

The 3 figures sigh.

Back at Maverick hunter

Azanael looked at the place from outside it's an amazing sight. And the town's pretty cool as well. She decided to walk around.

After 2 minutes she found a park. It was beautiful. She smiled.

"Imagine what it could mean for us all to live like this." She said. She then heard something.

"X?" She went.

She ran back to the base.

It wasn't long before she appeared. She saw X, Cain and Doppler at the center.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" She went.

"Azanael, we just got word of a maverick attack at Kaihou..." X said.

She blinked.

"It seems there's been reports of fires around the festival." Cain said.

"There's also reports of missing people inside the fire areas, emergency forces are there but they are being pressed by whoever's making the fires." Doppler said.

"Alright, X let's go." She said. He blinked.

"About that Azanael... you'll be going on your own this time." X said. She blinked.

"We received information regarding the maverick appearances in Kaihou and we scanned Bubble crab... It seems someone or something is reviving the old mavericks and upgrading them, we also got mysterious activity around Kamori island." Cain said.

"X, Zero and Axl are to search Kamori island for anything that indicates Maverick activity." Doppler said. Azanael nodded.

"Azanael, you'll be fine trust me." X said.

"Thanks." She went.

"Now you better get moving." Doppler said.

Azanael blinked. She knows to move but Doppler seems to be rushing it.

"That is... if you really love Tsubael." Doppler said. Azanael went wide eyed. She teleported to Kaihou.

The flames were taking over the place, the stands were all damaged this time, people were screaming running.

Yuuko held Michiko hand as they tried to get away, she wasn't gonna let anyone hurt her Michiko, Akane did the same for Miroko.

Hagino and Mari were trying to get everyone out, Tsubael... went after the culprit.

"Where is this asshole?" She went.

It wasn't long before her eyes went wide at the sight of a humanoid reindeer, with fire. The blood left Tsubael's face.

Azanael landed at a place not far from Kaihou. She blinked.

"WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!" She goes. She starts looking around and sees something she can use in the distance to get straight to Kaihou. She looked around the place a bit more.

"This must be the base of the maverick." She thought. If so, better tear it up.

STARTS PLAYING: Flame Stag theme MMX2 OST

She started jumping down the mountains.

She needed to get to Kaihou now, her Tsubael was in danger. She made it down and saw her path was blocked off.

"Damn it." She went. She looked up and saw a flying beetle. She smirked.

She jumped on the wall and got it's attention. As she hoped it went for her. She got on it's back, it flew up once it was high enough, she saw a hole. She jumped, the beetle followed, but got destroy trying to fit in the hole.

Azanael landed on her feet. She had to keep going, Tsubael and the others counted on her.

She made her way to an opening.. but stopped, it was getting hot.

"... Wait... AM I IN A VOLCANO?!" She shouted. She stepped through the opening and felt the air get hotter, she then heard a noise, she looked down and went wide eyed.

"SHIT!" She yells. Lava was coming. She looks up and sees an opening. She starts wall jumping, trying to get out, her bio armor is strong but she knows this heat will break through.

She goes faster and faster. And soon she gets out.

She sighs. Then BUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!

Azanael turned around, the lava was erupting. She moved on, but after 5 seconds she stopped moving and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and opened them.

"ARE YOU FRICKEN KIDDING ME?!" She yells.

At Kaihou

Tsubael was dodging the maverick's fireballs, she had to be careful not to get set on fire.

"Damn it...X, Azanael... where are you?" Went Tsubael. The maverick was bringing the pressure.

Yuuko and Akane were trying to put out the fires, they know there are people trapped around here. Hagino and Mari got a few out but there are many around.

X, Zero and Axl were checking the remains of Sigma's base on Kamori island. They didn't find a lot... except one thing.

Azanael jumped on a small mountain, it started to sink, she went wide eyed. She jumped on the next one, it was sinking to, they all did it, after the 4th one she reached land... and another wall. She sighed. She then saw another flying beetle come down. She did what she did last time, except this one charged her in mid air, she went wide eyed and managed to dodge it. She looked and saw it explode as it crashed into the wall, but it opened a path. She went inside and was feeling cooked.

"SHIT, THIS IS HORRENDOUS." Azanael said. She then jumped up higher to a flow that had a door, she went through it. There was nothing, she went through the door on the other side.

She looked down and saw a platform. She jumped for it. It was sinking fast Azanael acted quickly made it to the other side safely.

She sighed looked up and saw an opening. Course she had to wall jump to it, good thing she didn't deal with anything on her climb up. She made it up and saw something down the mountain, it looked like a door.

Azanael went for it, she was right it was a door, she wen through and was in a hall. She then remembered Bubble crab. She went through a door at the end of the hall.

There was nothing, the room was a dead end.

She was annoyed.

"THE FUCK... SHIT." The blood left her face.

"THE MAVERICK IS STILL AT KAIHOU..." She went. She looked around.

"Best destroy this place so they ain't go nowhere to run... now then." Went Azanael she searched herself and found it, Bubble crabs weapon. She then fired a bubble splash at one of the furnaces on the walls. It did some damage.

She looked around. She charged it and got... a shield...

"THIS ISN'T GONNA HELP SHIT." She yells as she fires a water shard. She blinks, the place was getting wrecked. She smiled. She started wetting the whole place up, it starts to self destruct.

"Oh boy." She went.

Azanael saw an opening at the top and wall jumped for it.

She made it. Once she got out she saw Kaihou not far from where she was. She smiled.

The base was about to blow. She teleported.

Tsubael was a wreck, she had some burns, her top was burned, her skirt was messed up. She was bleeding. She tried to stand up. The maverick laughed.

Yuuko and Akane soon appeared.

"Tsubael?!" They went. The other came to.

"Ha, came to see your friend get burned, how nice... well time to end this on a hot note." The maverick said.

Azanael arrived the festival, it was a fiery mess. She used her bubble splash to clear the area. She then heard the sound of fire blazing.

She ran.

Yuuko and Akane couldn't do anything. They were sealed off from the battle. They could take down this threat. Tsubael stood but held her left arm.

She grit her teeth.

"HAHAHAHAHA GOOD GAMEEE ARGH!" Went the Maverick as it was about to fire a fire blast. But was kicked in the face.

Everyone's face turned happy. Especially Tsubael.

The maverick stared at the person. It's eyes widen.

The person looked to their right.

"Azanael.." Went a tearing Tsubael.

Azanael gave her hand to Tsubael. She took it. Tsubael came into Azanael's arms. She looked at the maverick.

"DAMN GIRL YOU MIGHTY FINE, EY THE NAME'S FLAME STAG AND I WANNA BURN UP YO ASS TONIGHT." He winks.

Azanael smirks. She kisses Tsubael on the lips.

Stag's eyes goes wide.

"Hold up... aw damn got why all the hot chicks gotta be dykes." He said.

Azanael stared.

"You're the one who done this?" Azanael went. Stag nodded.

"So you also hurt my fiancé..." Azanael clenched her fist.

Stag smirked.

"If you're that mad we can settle this at my base." He said.

"Oh... is it around a volcano?" She asked.

"Yep."

"I destroyed it." She said. His eyes widen.

"YOU RUINED MY BASE... IMMA KILL GAH." He went. Azanael punched him right in the face.

Tsubael went and unsealed the others.

Azanael smirked and got ready. Flame stag was pissed.

Flame stag charged at her, she dodge his fists and and kicks. He was surprised.

Azanael got him with a gut punch and a left hook and a right upper cut, she then kicked him hard in the face.

She started blowing her fist. Flame stag is hot to the touch. He came and got her with a hot gut punch, a left and a upper cut, he then grabbed her and sent her down hard into the ground. He was coming down with a stomp. She dodge him. They both charge each other and trade blows.

Everyone saw Azanael handle her 2nd maverick with toughness.

The 2 soon locked hands. Azanael was putting on the pressure. Flame stag smirked.

Azanael blinked. The lock was getting hotter, and hotter and hotter. She then jump kicked Flame stag and landed on her feet. She blew her hands.

Flame stag laughed.

"Ha, you need to stay out of the streets if you can't take the heat." He said. Azanael stared at him.

She stood tall and closed her eyes, she started to float. Everyone blinked.

Her body changed into her bio armor. She opened her eyes and got into a stance.

Everyone marveled at how she looked, Stag just seemed to drool.

"YOU'RE EVEN HOTTER BABE." He went.

"DON'T CALL ME BABE, I'M TAKEN ASSHOLE." She said. She smashed a right fist into his face. He went in the water, and quickly came out.

"SHIT SHIT." He went. Azanael had this now.

She charged at him with a gut punch, and an elbow uppercut, she then swept him off his feet and started to spin him around she threw him upward and kicked him hard back down to the ground. He got up but was badly hurt.

"The hell... how am I already this hurt?" He went. He looked up at Azanael who came back down. He was in danger, he needed to fall back, he looked at Tsubael then smirked.

Azanael raised an eyebrow.

He fired a speed burner at her, it was dealt with quickly before it reached Tsubael by Azanael. Stag looked at her.

"DAMN!" He went. He started to turn blue and fired loads of speed burners, all dealt with by Azanael's bubble splash. Everyone blinked. That move looked like shite.

Azanael then fired a water shard at Flame stag. He fell over. Azanael smirked. She looked at her hands. They were glowing, then her body started glowing she felt something inside her...

She blinked as she brought her arms back.

"A... A tran." She went as she brought her hands together.

Azanael then turned into bubble crab.

"THE HELL... BUBBLE CRAB?!" Went Stag. Everyone blinked. The blood left Tsubael's face. She didn't know what was going on.

Azanael knew Crab's entire move set. She brought out crabs that went straight after Stag and multiple bubble splashes. Stag was getting wrecked.

Azanael then turned charged into Flame stag. Knocking him off his feet.

Azanael looked as stag tried to stand. She turned back to her bio armor.

Stag was shocked. He tried one more move. He charged him self and went after Azanael. She saw him coming and dodged, he stopped him self and turned around. Sadly...

Azanael rushed straight at him, she punched him hard in the gut with a bubble splash. He fell down.

He grit his teeth. Azanael extended her hand.

"Fucking dykes... carpet munchers." He said as he looked at all the girls as he slowly tried to get up. He saw Azanael hand.

"What..." He went. He smirked and tried to charged his right fist. But her hand soon turned into a fist and gave him the bird, then a dumbs down. He went for a right fist. Only to be caught by Azanael's palm.

"NO ONE INSULTS MY FRIENDS, ME, AND MY GIRL." Azanael said as she tossed Flame stag in the air. She then went up and came from behind him. She smashed him right back down into the ground. He got up very weak. He turned to see her... charging her blast.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA, DIE FLAME ASS." Azanael fired a blast that overpowered flame stag... He was done.

Azanael then charged her bubble splash and started spraying the whole area, once she realized she needed more, she went under water came back up and did it again, all the fires were out.

SONG ENDS

Azanael sighed.. but then blinked. She was still in the air.

She looked down and everyone looked at her like she was a goddess.

Azanael started to move back and forth, up and down. She went wide eyed. She can fly!

"WOW I CAN FLY, THIS IS FANTASIC." Azanael yelled as she flew through the sky. Everyone marveled in her flying. She was beautiful.

Tsubael blushed.

There were a crowd of people who were saved thanks to Azanael's bubble splash.

"That girl is beautiful..."

"I wonder if she's got a boyfriend.."

"Or maybe a girlfriend.."

"Isn't that the girl from earlier?"

"Yeah it is... aw she's got a girlfriend... Why do all the amazing girls get taken."

Tsubael smiled. Azanael was her's and she was Azanael's. They are happy together.

Azanael then landed and grabbed something. She came to Tsubael who was blushing.

"Tsubael." She said.

She looked at Azanael.

"Here, it's not really much but at least it's something." Azanael gave her Flame Stag's head. Tsubael blinked.

Azanael kissed her.

"I'll be back soon my love." Azanael said. Tsubael smiled.

"I'll be waiting." Tsubael said with a smile.

Azanael waved to the others then headed back to Maverick hunter.

Meanwhile in a dark area

"So, that Azanael girl has change... I don't think we should be wasting anytime with her." Went a figure.

"Yes she's quite the problem maker." Went another figure.

"I think it's time we throw the wolves at her." Said another figure.

"HA HA YES THAT IT'S." Went Shrivael, the figures rolled their eyes.

"GRIND THAT ASS AGAINST MY COCK GIRL, DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN I PULL YOUR HAIR?" She went.

"YES MY LOVE YOUR COCK IS SO STRONG AGAINST ME!" Went Berkana.

A blue figure had it.

"CAN YOU PLEASE GO FUCK SOMEWHERE ELSE." Went the figure.

Shrivael smirked.

"You're jealous cause you ain't got nobody." She said.

"I CAN FUCK WHENEVER I PLEASE!" The figure said.

The 3 figures in front of a screen sighed.

"She doesn't even care about this... it'll be her downfall." Went a figure.

Back at Maverick hunter

Azanael walked close to the center, she was to report as soon as possible.

She sees Dr. Cain and Doppler, along with X, Zero, Axl and Signas... but Axl and Signas are blushing.

"Dr. Cain." She said. He turned.

"Ah the great flyer is here, well done out there Azanael." he said. She blinked.

"Recon team." He said. She nodded.

She took notice of Everyone looking at Axl and Signas. The air feels off.

"Um... what's going on?" Asked Azanael. X looked at her.

"You didn't know?" He went. She nodded.

He smirked.

"Permission to speak..." Went Axl.

"It's best to hold your voice Axl." Went Doppler.

"Okay forgive me but what happened?" Azanael said.

Zero, X and Doppler looked at her.

"We've found out 2 things, one there's something still around Kamori island that may be the reason for these mavericks and 2... Signas is dating... Axl." Doppler said.

Azanael went wide eyed. She smiled.

"I knew it ah ha..." She paused. The 3 looked at her.

She rubbed her head.

* * *

 **WELL WHAT DO YA KNOW AZANAEL KEEPS POPPING UP WITH SURPRISES.. YEAH I KNOW THIS ISN'T THAT LONG BUT I WANTED THIS UP FOR NOW ANYWAY BUT THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 3 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 i'd like to thank you for watching now or sometime in the future, mate have a shite 4th of july.. no no I know this seems weak but hey... SPREAD IT... that's a blastphamous hd reference but I will see you in the next episode of Blue drop Revival X2, and don't worry lemon fans a lemon is coming soon, very soon and i'm a try to make it good but until then... until then. I'M LOVING THIS.**

 **NEXT EPISODE SAMPLE**

 **The remains of the festival of Kaihou are under attack once again, however this threat aims to suck everything away, and Azanael will be face with a challenge, next time on Blue Drop Revival X2**

 **Rompere l'inferno della gravità/Jūryoku no jigoku o yoku kudaite**

 **Starts playing: Megaman X2 Title theme**


	4. Break the hell of the gravity well

**MATE THE RETURN IS HERE NOW BEFORE I CONTINUE LET ME SAY THANKS FOR COMING I KNOW THIS ANIME WAS DONE ABOUT A DECADE AGO SO I'M LATE TO THE PARTY ANYWAY THANKS FOR CHECKING OUT BOTH STORIES AND IF YOU DIDN'T HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU DO, YOU MAY ENJOY IT BUT WITHOUT ANYMORE DELAY LET'S CONTINUE.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: MEGAMAN X3 PS1 INTRO THEME**

 **EPISODE 4: Break the hell of the gravity well**

* * *

Azanael blinked.

 **Starts playing: Megaman X stage select theme**

"So?" She went.

Cain and Doppler blinked.

"So what if they are seeing each other, Lionel is married to the general, Zero's marring Iris and X is Marring Alia, is it cause of their rank, what's the problem?" Azanael said.

Cain sighed.

"Well... there isn't really a problem... just... how it came is all." He said. She blinked.

"It's a long story, at least that's what they said." Cain went.

Azanael stared at Cain.

"Cain... are you against men dating men?" She asked. He blinked.

"No, i'm alright with it, it's the fact that it may hinder their performance." He said.

"But, look at X and Zero they're in a relationship and their performance hasn't dropped... in fact I think they've done better than before." She said. Cain thought about it. He nodded.

Doppler smirked.

"You're right Azanael, besides we have more important things to discuss." He said. Azanael blinked.

"During the fight against Flame stag... you turned into Bubble crab." Cain said. She nodded.

"It must be the biometal." Doppler went. She looked at him.

"Since you're able to form yourself into your bio armor and considering Axl's a tran ability allows him to change his weapons on the fly, it would make sense that it would work for changing bodies as well." Doppler said. Cain nodded.

"So... I can change to whoever's weapon I obtain?" She said. Doppler nodded.

"That's pretty cool." Went Zero.

"Anyway, we have more things to handle." Cain said. X comm went off.

 **Song ends**

At a hidden area.

"Do we really need to send him?" Asked Shrivael.

"This girl... is somehow rising very fast, with bubble crab's weapon it was to be expected that Flame Stag had some trouble, but not that much, She's clearly gotten stronger, best take her out now instead of letting her grow." Went one of the figures.

Shrivael nodded. But then jumped as Berkana grabbed her ass.

She smirked.

"Someone's horny aren't they?" She said to Berkana.

Berkana gave her a wink.

The 3 figures sighed. They then saw 3 other figures talking to each other.

"Remember our master revived you, your old master abandon both of you, understand?" Went a blue figure. The 2 nodded.

"Good." The blue one turned and saw Shrivael kissing Berkana.

"I'm really getting annoyed here." It said. A tall dark figure placed its hand on it's shoulder.

"Let them enjoy each other a bit, the time is coming." Said the tall figure.

"Yes master." Went the blue on.

Soon a big figure left the base.

At Kaihou.

The festival was still up, but being repaired in the areas where it took the most damage.

Tsubael was walking in the forest. She then noticed the open field where she and the others battle Alia, that was an emotional battle.

She sighed. She looked up and noticed something odd.

She blinked.

"Not good." She said. She ran back to the dorm.

'Why haven't I got a comm.' She thought.

She saw Mari and Hagino chatting with the others.

"Guys!" She shouted.

"Hey Tsubael." Hagino said.

"Mari we got a problem." She said. Mari blinked.

"And that is?"

"I saw what appeared to be a reploid in the air, they seemed to be sending out these weird black balls, I don't think it's balloons." Went Tsubael.

Mari nodded.

Back at maverick hunter

"I see... were they dark... alright." X said. He looked at the others.

"I think one of Doppler's mavericks has returned." X said. Doppler blinked.

"No way, they were all scrap." he said.

"Not from what I heard." He looked at Azanael.

"This one may be tough Azanael." He said.

"I'll go do it, if I need help I call." She said to him. X looked at Cain. He nodded.

"Alright, be smart Azanael." X said. She nodded and saw off.

Azanael teleported to what looks like an aircraft carrier. She blinked.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Gravity beetle theme MMX3 (SNES, ARRANGED OR WHATEVER SEEMS COOL TO YOU)**

Azanael sighed, she didn't have time for this.

"Damn it, not again." She said. She started running towards the inside of the carrier.

Once in She saw a ladder and started to climb it, she then climbed another ladder and did a few wall jumps to a door, she went through and there was nothing, she moved on.

"Where's the defense." She said.

She kept moving on, she climbed a ladder up and once she did, down came rocket shooters.

She smirked, She took them out with ease.

She kept moving ahead. Running though any enemy she saw. She was on top of another Carrier.

She broke through the roof and looked around. She blinked.

"This must be Japanese military." She said. She kept moving. She looked around more.

"This looks abandon but at the same time not." She said.

As Azanael went through the carrier things were getting odd with those balls above Kaihou.

Tsubael and the others looked and saw them getting bigger.

A sweat drop appear on her head.

"Damn, where are you guys?" She went.

Azanael went through another door, she then looked and saw a long hall. She started to run, but it start to collapse, so she ran faster.

"CRAP CRAP, REALLY." She saw enemies up ahead, but needed tog et past them. She just jumped over them, and they all fell into the unknown. She made it to a platform and looked up.

"There's more?" She went.

She kept jumping from platform to platform dealing with rocket shooters and cannon ball shooters. She was annoyed but handled them. She then saw a wall and the end of the hall and jumped off it to get higher. She soon saw a few more enemies and a wall crawler. She grit her teeth. She had to take them out to get through... So she did, and once they were done she made it to the top.

She saw a door and went through. Another hall and another door. She went through.

Once she did, she looked around there was no one here. She sighed. She tore through the base out of annoyance. Can't these Mavericks have anything useful.

Once she was done, she tore through the roof. She was leaving till she saw something. She blinked.

"What's this." She picked it up, it was a container with an e on it.

"It may be useful." She said as she flew to the top of the area. She looked and saw a ball over Kaihou. She grit her teeth. She hurried.

The ground started to shake, Everyone lost their footing. Tsubael looked and saw a big blue beetle land on the ground.

"Hey there." He said. They all blinked.

"Excuse me, may I know the location of Azanael." Went the beetle. They all blinked.

"Right behind you." Went Azanael as she landed.

The maverick turned around.

The maverick went wide eyed.

"YOU'RE REALLY GOOD LOOKING." It said.

Azanael sighed.

"How many are gonna say that, i'm with someone, a girl just so you know." She said.

The maverick shrugged

"Oh I forgot, I am Gravity beetle." Went the Maverick.

"I KNEW IT!" Went X at Maverick Hunter. Doppler grit his teeth.

"What's the deal with Gravity beetle... it's not crush crawfish." Went Axl.

X looked at him.

"You know why he's call gravity beetle?"

"Well he deals with Gravity." Went Axl.

"Exactly... but you'll see something in a minute." X said.

"So you're a beetle of gravity... so what?" She went.

He smirked.

"You'll see." Gravity beetle said.

He threw a ball to the side, and a few trees were taken. Everyone blinked.

"Now ready?" He went. Azanael got into her stance.

 **RESTARTS THEME**

Azanael locked her hands with Gravity beetle. She kicked him in his mid section and kicked him hard in the face. He smirked.

He threw a gravity ball. Azanael dodge it, but it was holding her back.

She blinked. Beetle kicked her hard in the face. At least she was free from the gravity well. She got up and he laughed.

She charged at him again. And the well did it's job, and she was kicked in the face again. She grit her teeth.

Beetle then threw multiple balls at her, she was having a tough time.

"Damn iT." She went.

She then transformed into her Bio Armor.

He blinked.

"DANG YOU GOT HOTTER." He went.. She smirked.

He then tossed another ball, but Azanael wasn't fazed. She rushed him and got him in the gut. He went wide eyed. She landed huge fists in his midsection. She then grabbed his nose and tossed him into a tree. He got up. And threw balls at her. She dodged them all. And kicked his nose.

I'M TALKING THE LONG THING ON HIS FACE I FORGOT WHAT IT WAS.

Beetle felt that, this girl is no joke.

She got him on his side with a kick.

Then an elbow to the gut. He stepped back and saw about to fire another ball. She then fired a blast, it did a lot of damage.

She smirked.

Beetle was in trouble.

He laughed.

She blinked.

"What's funny." She said.

He pointed up. They all look. The balls from earlier became very big... and the ground started to get sucked up.

Everyone was trying not to get sucked up. Azanael grit her teeth.

She tried to rush him. But the well was pulling her in as well. She tried to fight it, but gave an opening for Gravity beetle to grab her and throw her into the ground. He then used the sharp ends of his nose and charged at her. She quickly moved, but Beetle was still on her. She was getting wrecked because of the well. She needed more force.

She managed to break off him. He laughed.

She grit her teeth.

"A TRAN!" She yelled. She turned into Flame stag.

"What can you do as him huh?" He went.

Azanael charged and rushed Beetle and got him with a hard right, and a upper cut. She then slammed him hard into the ground.

Beetle stood up.

"Damn you're really something." He said. Azanael tried to rush him, but the well started pulling her in.

Beetle laughed.

Azanael then turned back into her bio armor.

She kept trying to fight against it, but with no luck.

She saw everyone about to go into the well. She couldn't give up. She then remembered.

She started to charge herself.

Beetle blinked.

She then got covered in flames. He went wide eyed.

"OH...CRAP." He Said.

Azanael charged at him with the flame wheel. She got him with a right, then a left that sent him in the air, She chased after him, kicked him from under him, and went she got in his face she went past him, and kicked him hard into the ground below.

He was in pain.

"DAMN IT, I'M GRAVITY BEETLE YOU SHOULD BE BENDING TO MY GRAVITY WELL!" He said. She smirked.

"Looks like I broke the hell that is your gravity well." She said. Gravity beetle then charged 4 more balls but Azanael swat them all away.

"No way..." He went.

She landed. He stared with anger. Everyone was cheering Azanael on.

He then laughed.

"What is it now?" She went.

"You're friends are going on a trip." He said. She blinked and looked. They were getting sucked in.

She turned and charged her Speed burner again.

She charged at him and he charged at her, she jumped over him and grabbed the sharp ends of his nose and tossed him towards his Gravity well.

He was in trouble, but managed to avoid getting sucked in, till Azanael came from behind and slammed him into the ground. He got up, he was annoyed.

"FUCK THIS I'VE HAD IT ALREADY, TIME TO GET SENT TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE." He yelled. Azanael blinks as He uses his ends and tosses her into the well. He laughs.

Everyone went wide eyed.

"YES YES I DID IT, HAHA... WHAT!" He went. Azanael came right back and smashed a fist into his midsection.

"Fuck fuck, FUCK!" He went nuts and charged at her. She stood there ready.

She grabbed the ends of his nose, which put fear on his face.

"By the way, my fiancé, the white hair girl, treats me with respect, you could learn a thing or 2." Azanael said. Beetle tried to get free.

"FUCK OFF DYKE." He yells.

"We're all dykes." She said.

Beetle was shocked.

"NO NO NO..." He goes.

She smirks.

"Hmm, you'll make lovely fireworks." She said. He goes wide eyed.

"And I can't wait to hang your head on my wall, and thanks for the power you fuck." She then tosses him up in the air.

She charges a blast on her right index finger.

"AWAY!" She yells as she fires a blast to Gravity beetle that blows him up.

The well then disappears. And everyone lands. They look up and see the explosions.

"Hmm. Nice fireworks." Azanael said as beetle's head hits the ground.

 **Song ends**

Tsubael runs over to Azanael who's picking up Gravity beetle's head.

"Azanael!" Goes Tsubael as she hugs Azanael.

Azanael smiles.

"Another win i'm doing alright." Azanael said.

Tsubael then plays with her index fingers.

Azanael blinks.

"Um Azanael..."

Azanael kisses Tsubael on the lips.

Tsubael blushes.

"I'll be back love." Azanael said.

"I'll be waiting for you." Tsubael said.

Azanael then leaves.

And someone was watching her battle and he is ready for her,

At a hidden area.

"BEETLE FAILED!" Went Shrivael.

"Relax." Goes a blue figure.

"HE WAS THE STRONGEST ONE!" She said.

Berkana chuckled. Shrivael looked at her.

What?"

"He's one of the strongest." Goes a tall dark figure.

"Master." Goes Shrivael.

"I've already sent out the best maverick we have, apart from one more." The figure said.

"Master?" Went 3 figures.

"If he somehow fails... everything will be in danger." Went the figure. He sees the maverick.

"BWAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Went the figure.

Back at Maverick hunter

Azanael was sitting in outside of Cain's office. She needed to speak to him.

X came from around the corner.

"There you are Azanael." X said.

"Hey X."

"We've been looking for you." X said. She blinked.

"What?" She goes, she followed X to the center and saw Zero, Axl, Alia and Iris, along with Cain and Doppler.

"Dr. Cain, Sir." She goes.

He puts his hand up.

"Azanael, I have great news." He goes. She blinks.

"You wanna tell her X?" Went Cain. He nodded.

"Dr. Cain managed to finish a few more bio metals for the others, he's almost ready to get Tsubael's hers." X said. Azanael looked at Cain.

"From what we've been seeing they are all after Tsubael... so what a better way to help then get her one as soon as possible." Cain said.

Azanael smiles.

"Thank you Sir." She said. Cain nodded.

Everything was looking up... or so it seemed.

A maverick of dark green and red, one that has horns on it head and 2 scopes on it's face walked around the area.

"It's time we fight, face to face, Azanael." Went the maverick

* * *

 **BOOOOM THAT'S IT, NOW IT SEEMS A BIT MEH I KNOW AND THE FIGHT COULD HAVE BEEN MORE BUT THE THING IS,, GRAVITY BEETLE USES HIS WELLS TO KICK ASS AND SINCE HE DIDN'T KEEP UP THAT MUCH WELL THERE YOU GO ANYWAY THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 4 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE YEAH EVERYTHING SEEMS SMALL HUH WELL DON'T FRET EVERYTHING'S ABOUT TO GET BETTER ... I THINK... WHAT ANYWAY I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 WHICH MAY BE OUT SOON BUT UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN.**

 **Next episode sample**

 **Azanael faces off against a maverick from X's past, and she must fight with everything to defeat this maverick, especially for the sake of the others next time on Blue drop revival X2**

 **Cacciatore di boom/ Būmākuu~engā**

 **STARTS PLAYING: MEGAMAN X2 TITLE THEME**


	5. Boomer Kuwanger

**READY CAUSE I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER EPISODE I LOVE BLUE DROP REVIVAL X I LOVE THIS SERIES SO MUCH I WISH I COULD MAKE IT A SHOW OR A GAME. I REALLY LOVE THIS STORY AND NOW NO MORE WAITING LETS CONTINUE.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: MEGAMAN X3 PS1 INTRO THEME**

 **EPISODE: 5 Boomer Kuwanger (OH trust me he's that good.)**

* * *

Azanael was so relieved, her Tsubael was gonna have a bio metal, now she'll be less worried about her... but there's one thing still on her mind... their wedding.

Azanael sat in Hagino's old room. She was in deep thought. So far every maverick she has faced, she's beat, she feels a little uneasy.

'This has all been too easy.' She thought.

At a hidden area.

"This is clearly gonna be her breaking point." Went one figure.

The other 2 nodded.

Berkana rested her head on Shrivael's shoulder. She smirked.

"I wonder what it would be like to be there right looking as her sprit breaks." Went A blue figure. A rall figure was next to it.

"Best keep ourselves unknown." Went the tall figure. The blue one nodded.

Tsubael was looking at the clouds outside the dorm. She wish Azanael was there.

She sighed.

She saw lots of images in the clouds. She smiled at each one. Then she saw a face that seemed to be a bit close considering how far the clouds were.. WHAT THE!

Tsubael jumped. She saw an odd looking figure right in front of her.

She blinked.

"WHO... are you?" She went.

"My name miss, is Boomer Kuwanger, I am here to fight Azanael." He said.

The others came out and saw Kuwanger. Yuuko and Akane went on the defensive.

Boomer put his hands up.

"If you want to spar, at least let Azanael know i'm here." He said.

Mari eyed Kuwanger, she saw a symbol.

"YOU'RE A MAVERICK." She said. He nodded.

Yuuko and Akane then turned into their Bio Armor. Kuwanger blinked.

"Didn't know that there were more of you... hmmm." Kuwanger went. Yuuko and Akane grit their teeth.

"If it's a fight you want i'll give it, but I want Azanael." He said.

At Maverick hunter.

X was running, he was looking for her.

'Azanael...' He thought. 'AZANAEL.'

'What X?'

'Report to the central control, it's urgent.' He thought. She left the room and ran fast.

X soon saw her running and followed behind her.

"What happened?" She asked. They arrived.

 **Starts playing: Sigma stage select MMX**

Cain and the others saw Azanael.

"Azanael... you made it." He said.

"Dr. Cain, Dr. Doppler, Lionel ma'am what happened." She went. Everyone had a serious look on their face. She blinked.

"It's the others at Kaihou Mari contacted us about a maverick who badly wants to face you." He said.

She smirked.

"Alright.. i'll just take him or her right out and..."

"IT'S BOOMER KUWANGER." X went. Azanael blinked.

"Boomer Kuwanger?" She went.

"Boomer Kuwanger is one of the strongest reploids ever, he was believed to somewhat rival many, including X, Zero, Vile and SIGMA!" Went Cain.

"So what I took down Gravity beetle and he was tough..." She went. Doppler looked at her.

"I think it's time you know." He said.

She blinked.

"Know what?"

"Some reploids are related, like Iris and Colonel. You wanna know who Beetle was related to?"

"Clearly boomer Kuwanger from the sound of things... so what?" She went.

"Do you think Beetle was really tough just like that?" Went Zero. She blinked.

"Beetle and Kuwanger are very strong and tactical, that's one of their main traits, it's a miracle that you wasn't badly hurt." Cain said.

Azanael blinked.

"He said he 'play with from what we heard Yuuko and Akane, he'll kill them... you must hurry." Cain said.

Azanael nodded.

"Azanael..." Went X. She looked at him.

"There is one more thing..." He went. She blinked.

"Not only is it Kuwanger and Beetle but another one but he hasn't appeared, hopefully we don't see him again... I fear saying his name may jinx us." X said.

He place a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful." X said. Azanael nodded. She was off.

"K, she's coming." Went Mari. Kuwanger laughed.

"Good, so till she gets here entertain me." he said. Yuuko and Akane charged. They just gotta last till Azanael arrived.

Azanael landed at the bottom of a tower she blinked as she looked around. She sighed.

"I can't complain now, I gotta keep moving."

 **STARTS PLAYING: BOOMER KUWANGER THEME (MMX MHX OR THE MMX2 REMAKE)**

Azanael started to climb the tower, course after her 1st ladder there was the ball and chain, she knew what to do, she got it's attention and threw it's ball and it was destroyed. She moved on.

She saw more of them, and some wall blasters. She sighed. She took care of them all and made it to another floor. She look ahead and saw what seemed to be sensor robots. She blinked, then stepped on a laser. The sensors signaled the aim bots at her, she dodged them. She had to be quick. But it didn't help that spinning heads were coming down to bother her, she handled it and made it to the other end.

She saw a ladder and climbed it. She then saw a giant purple tortoise. She handled it, and a few more on her way up. She saw an elevator. She stepped on it and sighed.

She looked up and jumped. Spikes and spin heads were coming. She sighed.

At Kaihou

Boomer was standing, Yuuko and Akane were a mess.

"How... he's so strong." Went Yuuko who was bleeding on one side.

Akane charged at him, he side stepped her and kneed her in the gut. Blood came out her mouth. He then kicked her hard into a tree.

"Shit... Akane." Went Yuuko.

Everyone looked on in worry. Hurry Azanael.

Azanael sighed. She didn't die. She then exited the elevator and saw she was in a tower. She could see Kaihou from here.

She then looked up and saw more enemies.

She sighed. Damn Curiosity.

She instead of Climbing, decide to fly all the way up, she saw an opening and flew in, she looked up and saw more enemies... she flew past them and at the top was a door. She landed and went through.

A hall, and another door. She entered and there was nothing. She sighed.

"Damn it... hmm?" She went.

She then saw a computer. She walked to it, and managed to access it.

She got the details and relayed them to Maverick hunter. She would destroy this place, but decided against it.

She left and flew to Kaihou.

"I'm Coming Tsubael." She thought.

Akane and Yuuko were on one knee. Kuwanger sighed.

"Well this has been boring... serious now... WHERE'S AZANAEL?!" He went.

"RIGHT HERE." She yelled as she landed. He turned around.

"Well, if it isn't Azanael, the name's Boomer kuwanger." He said.

She smirked. She then looked and saw Yuuko and Akane. She grit her teeth.

"I assure this won't be an easy fight." He said. She got into her stance.

"Oh just wanna get right into... no taunts nothing?" He went. She shook her head.

"Alright let's do this." Boomer said as he got ready.

 **Restarts theme**

Azanael and Boomer kuwanager charge each other. She went for a right, and got Boomer kuwanger. She then went for an elbow, but Kuwanger dodge and kneed her in the face. He then kicked her in the face. She went flying.

Azanael then came out and went for a left hook. He ducked and kneed her in the gut.

He grabbed her by her leotard and tossed her into a tree.

He stared.

"Is this it Azanael?" He went. Azanael got off the wall. She smirked.

"I'm just getting started." Azanael said. She turned into her bio Armor.

"Hmm, I see your armor helps bring out your beauty, but unlike the others I know of your relationship, and i'm not stupid... Bring it." he said.

Azanael quickly got him in the gut and unloaded fists into him. She then delivered a hard kick to his face. He was sent flying. He regained himself. Azanael rushed after him, but them Boomer disappeared. She blinked.

"GOT YA." Kuwanger shouts as he traps Azanael with his pinchers and lifts her in the air. He then jumps and kicks her hard into the ground. He then grabbed his pinchers and tossed them at her. Azanael got up and blinked. She dodged the cutter, it went back to kuwanger. He chuckles as he lands.

"I see you're not all talk." He goes. The scopes on his face tingle.

"But now get ready." he said. Azanael charged at him but he quickly cut her off with knee to the gut. Azanael grit her teeth. Kuwanger kicked her in the face. She went flying. She regained herself. Kuwanger then got her with an elbow to the face. Azanael was in trouble. He was different from the others.

Boomer came at her with a barrage of fists to her face. He kicked her in the side and sent her flying. He disappear. She stopped.

Kuwanger rushed her, but Azanael saw it coming and dodged him. She then fired a blast that he deflected. Azanael punched him in the in the gut and came with her own barrage of attacks.

Azanael was trying to keep up the pressure. She delivered a hard kick to the face. Boomer skidding on the ground. He looked at her.

He rolled his head.

"You're really something Azanael." He said.

"Hmm, thanks..." She went.

He nodded.

"But sadly you won't be winning, again i'm different, I've been checking your specs this whole time." He said. She blinked.

"I know what to expect from you, including your sub weapons." He went.

Azanael grit her teeth.

"But enough, let's go." Kuwanger said.

They both charged each other, Kuwanger disappeared and got behind her. She turned and was grabbed by his pinchers. He jumped up and slammed her down into the ground. He started ramming her into trees, mountains, where ever he can. Azanael was getting banged up. Kuwanger then tossed up into the air. she regained herself, but got a hard kick back down to earth.

She stood up, she was hurt.

Kuwanger landed.

"GGGGGGRRRRR!" She went. Kuwanger tossed his cutter. Azanael dodge it, then felt a cut on her arm. It came back.

"DAMN IT!" She went.

"This isn't good." Went Azanael. Kuwanger then disappeared.

Azanael turned around. He disappeared again. He kept doing it. She was getting annoyed.

She then thought of something.

She charged her body with the speed burner. She saw kuwanger and rushed him. She saw a cutter, but dodged it. But Kuwanger kicked her in the face, and that sent her flying. She regained herself.

His cutter came back. Azanael was losing, but she wasn't gonna give up.

They charge each other. They locked hands.

Azanael was grunting and gritting her teeth. She wasn't gonna give up. Boomer then kneed her in the gut, blood came out. Azanael stepped back and fell on one knee.

Kuwanger laughed.

"Come on, is that it?" He said. Azanael stood up, she charged after Boomer, he dodged all her attacks. She tried an elbow to the face, and he dodged it and elbowed her in the gut. Azanael grit her teeth. She was losing.

She had to try something she can't give up. She then remembered.

"A tran." She turned into Gravity beetle. Kuwanger smirked.

" I see, but it still doesn't matter." Went Kuwanger. Azanael charged at him with the sharp ends of beetle's nose. Course Kuwanger dodged it.

"Come on... he's too slow." He said.

She then turned to Flame stag. She rushed him, but nothing connected.

She turned back to her Bio armor.

Kuwanger sighed.

"Looks like you're at you're end." He said.

Azanael had cuts on her face, she couldn't give up.

"NO I'M NOT!" Azanael shouts. She fired a Gravity well at Kuwanger. He dodged it and chased her. But something was pulling him back.

"What the?" He went. He turned and realized it's the Gravity well.

"Damn." He went. Azanael then punched him hard in the face. She rushed him, got him in the gut, gave him an uppercut and a hard kick with her right. Kuwanger smashed into a tree. He rushed after her. She did another gravity well. Kuwanger then disappeared.

Azanael charged her well and fired.

Kuwanger appeared and was being pulled against it's force.

"Shit!" He went.

Azanael let the well go and kicked him in the face. He regain himself.

"Smart move to use the well, but it still doesn't help you." He said. She blinked. She fired another. Kuwanger disappeared to right behind her, he then smashed her face with an backhand. She went flying. She crashed into a tree. She rushed him. He dodged all her attacks. He gave her a knee, he swept her from below and gave her a back breaker.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!" She went. Kuwanger tossed her up, grabbed her with his pinchers and tossed her into the ground hard. She got up, she was bleeding on her sides.

He laughed.

Azanael needed to do something. She then remembers he can read her specs... maybe.

Azanael turned back to her regular form. Kuwanger blinked.

Azanael rushed him got him in the gut, gave him a hard right, a left an elbow to the mid section and a hard uppercut to the air. She jumped and kicked him in the face hard into the ground.

He got up, he was in pain.

"Damn it I forgot.." He went. Azanael landed. Kuwanger rushed her, they traded blows, but Azanael got the upper hand, she elbowed him in the face and sent him spinning with a roundhouse. He got up and Azanael kicked him in the face.

He didn't like this at all.

"Alright... take this!" Went Boomer. He took his boomerang cutter, it then turned bigger and green. Azanael blinked. He threw it, and multiple cutters came out, Azanael went wide eyed. They slashed and cut her up, on her face, side and limbs, she dodged what she could. Kuwanger looked at Azanael's attempt to survive. Once it was over she dropped on one knee.

She tried to stand up. Kuwanger rushed her. She wasn't gonna lay down. She rushed him. Boomer went with a right, Azanael dodged, she grabbed his scopes.

He blinked.

He tried to force her off. Azanael won't move.

"GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" Went Azanael she tried to tighten her hold on the scopes.

"GGGGGGGGRRRR!" Went Kuwanger. Azanael was gonna give up.

She turned back into her bio armor.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She yells.

The hold was too tight.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Went Kuwanger as he was kneed in the gut, and his scopes were smashed, and ripped off.

He took steps back and saw true horror.

Azanael held his scopes tightly in her hands. The others looked on in silence as she was now holding his scopes. He was pissed. He rushed her, she dodged his moves, she gave him an uppercut, and a kick in the face. He went flying, and crashed into a tree.

Azanael rushed him. He got off the tree, and got his cutter ready. She went for a right, but Boomer got her with a cutter in the mid section.

Her eyes widen. So did everyone elses.

Kuwanger lifted her up, he tossed her into a tree. Cutter still in her mid section.

She tried to move but the cutter held her there.

"You... were a very good opponent, but now this... IS THE END." Kuwanger charged at her with another cutter.

Everyone looked on in horror.

"AZANAEL!" Went the others.

X went wide eyed.

"X YOU GOTTA MOVE!" Yelled Zero. X teleported. He arrived and saw Kuwanger about to take her head off. He charged his buster... but then...

"GRAVITY WELL." She yelled. She fired the ball. Kuwanger dodged it. He was about to cut her head off.

"A TRAN... GAAAAHHH." She went. She couldn't transform.

Kuwanger was laughing... he was close so close, now he was less close, now more... wait.

Kuwanger blinked.

He looked behind and the Gravity well was holding him back.

"SHIT!" He was pulled back. Azanael felt the cutter in her gut start coming off thanks to the well.

Kuwanger got free.

"NOW YOU DIE!" He yells.

Azanael smirked. She grabbed the cutter from her mid section and blocked off Kuwanger. He blinked.

"Damn it!" He went. They fought against each other with cutters. Kuwanger charged at her with his cutter, she sidestepped him and drove her cutter into his shoulder. He jumped back.

"Damn it, How..." He went. She smirked.

"I won't let this world fall into any more chaos." She said.

Kuwanger rushed her. Azanael knew this was it, she can win it here. Kuwanger tried the dead left but Azanael grabbed his pinchers.

He went wide eyed.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" She yelled. She tossed him up in the air. She aimed her hands up.

"Time to end this once and for all!" She yelled. She charged her blasts.

Kuwanger was high up, but once he looked down... he went wide eyed.

Azanael then fired. Kuwanger saw the blast come right for him.

Soon he was engulfed by the blasts. And Boomer Kuwanger was defeated again.

Azanael was breathing heavy.

She then saw his head hit the ground.

She walked over to it and picked it up.

She smiled.

 **SONG ENDS.**

Tsubael had a tear in her eye, she thought Azanael was a goner.

"Azanael." Tsubael ran to her. Azanael turned and was met with a loving embrace.

They looked each other in the eyes.

They both blushed.

Azanael then saw 2 cutters, she picked them up and bent them into a heart. She drilled it into Boomer Kuwanger's head. She gave it to Tsubael.

Azanael kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Tsubael." Azanael said.

"I love you too Azanael." They both hugged.

X quickly teleported back to Maverick hunter.

Azanael then saw Yuuko and Akane healing very well.

"You 2 really should train more with your bio metal form." She said. They nodded.

"Well, back to maverick hunter, I'll be back my love." Azanael said.

"Don't keep me waiting too long." Tsubael said.

"I promise." She said.

Azanael then went back to Maverick hunter.

She was greeted with loads of congratulations and more. She blinked.

"UHHHH." She went.

"Well done Azanael." Went Zero.

"You defeated Boomer kuwanger, that's celebration worthy." Cain said.

Azanael looked at X. He looked suspicious.

"What's with the look X?" She asked.

"Oh he had to stop Kuwanger from killing you, good thing you used the gravity well." Went Axl. Zero bonked his head.

"What?!" Went Axl.

Azanael sighed.

She beat Boomer Kuwanger, but things will only get harder.

Meanwhile in a dark area.

A dark figure, a blue figure and Berkana kept their mouths closed.

3 figures and Shrivael didn't.

"Well looks like we were wrong about this, Azanael... or from what we've been hearing her as Mega Azanael... Mega woman Azanael." Went One figure.

2 others nodded.

"Agreed." Went another figure.

"She's quite formidable." Went the 1st figure.

"I don't think the rest of the Mavericks can defeat her, let alone hold her off..." Went the 3rd figure.

A tall figure approached.

"What do you think master?" Went the 2nd figure.

"... You 3 may have to intervene." It said. The 3 blinked.

"The process is almost there, everything else can be handle here, if you fall, you will be resurrected." The figure said.

The 3 figures looked at each other. They nodded.

"Yes master."

Back at Maverick hunter

Azanael check her ship, tomorrow she was gonna be with Tsubael, while X and the others find out where these mavericks are coming from. She was ready excited.

"Tsubael... I can't wait." Azanael said to herself... but is she ready for what may come?

* * *

 **WOW THAT WAS AN ALRIGHT EPISODE NOW I'M A GET STARTED ON THE NEXT ONE WHICH SHOULD BE UP THIS WEEKEND... may be tomorrow... no no but anyway that's the end of episode 5 of Blue drop Revival X2 I'd like to thank you for watching now or sometime in the future... I know this story seems odd sorry but... fanfiction universe, oh and I will see you in the next episode of blue drop revival x2 but until then until then.**

 **Next Episode sample**

 **Azanael's plans are shattered as she is to battle the Azanael Hunters, this fight will test everything she has, will she rise or die, Find out, Next time on Blue drop Revival x2**

 **Non rinuncerò all'amore/Watashi wa ai o akiramenaidarou**

 **Starts playing: Megaman X2 Title theme**


	6. I won't give up on love

**And welcome back to blue drop revival x2 before I began if you enjoy the story make sure to follow, and if you really like it remember to favorite it. But enough time wasting I know why you are all here... So let's go.**

 **Starts playing: Megaman X3 PS1 Intro theme**

 **Episode 6: I won't give up on love**

* * *

Azanael looked out the window with a joyous expression.

'Just a little longer.' Azanael thought.

Today was her and Tsubael's day. She thought to just wear her leotard. Just incase.

X was walking down the hall when he noticed Azanael with a happy look on her face.

"Someone's gay." He said. She looked at him and blinked.

"Gay's another term for happy." he said.

She smirked.

"Don't think I know that." She went. She stared out the window. Soon she will be with Tsubael and they will enjoy the day together.

Meanwhile in a dark area.

"This is quite the issue." Went one of the 3 figures in front of a screen.

"If she keeps this up, we won't make it in time." Said another figure.

"Ha, looks like we do have to intervene." Said another figure.

The 3 figures looked at Shrivael, Berkana and a blue figure.

"The process is nearly done, don't mess it up." Said the 1st figure.

"Best say that to these 2." Went the blue figure. Shrivael eyed it.

The 3 figures sighed. They went on.

Tsubael was in her room. She picked out a wonderful dress. She was excited. She looked at herself in a mirror. She was wonderful a girl anyone would die for. She smiled at her appearance. She looked for a hat to wear... She didn't have any idea.

"Ha, maybe I should ask the others." She went. Tsubael exited her room.

Hagino and Mari sat and looked outside the dorm. They looked at one another and kissed.

Tsubael saw the 2 and sighed. She didn't want to disturb their moment with one another.

She went back to her room and picked out a hat with a sun flower. She smiled. She was lovely.

She decided to get some air and wait outside, the sun was out and it would be perfect.

She sat on the grass and waited for Azanael. Sadly...

The 3 figures waited for the right moment. They then went into action.

"YA." Went a voice. Tsubael blinked.

"GAH!" She went. She was shocked. She dropped to one knee. Then her hands were quickly tied.

She was then picked up by a tall figure.

"Got her." Went the figure, the 3 left.

Tsubael was trying to scream. But no luck. She was getting scared who are these people.

The 3 soon stopped near the water.

"Right, let's send the message out." Went a figure.

Everything ran smooth at Maverick Hunter. Yep sure did... till a message was received.

X was walking in the halls with a smile on his face. He saved and brought back together Hagino and Mari. He saved Azanael from death and now she was a maverick hunter. He smiled.

His comm went off. He went wide eyed.

Azanael was about to head off in her ship to Kaihou. She turned and saw X running.

"Yeah X?" She went. He had a look on his face, one she didn't like.

"What happened..." She went.

"... It's something for you." He said. She blinked and followed him.

They were at the control center.

There were Zero, Axl... well everyone including Lionel... with her wife...?

Azanael blinked.

"Azanael." Went Alia.

"What's... going on?" She went.

 **STARTS PLAYING: MEGAMAN X2 GAME INTRO THEME OR BASE OF OPERATION THEME**

Everyone looked at one another.

"X." They said. He blinked and then sighed.

He looked at Azanael.

"We got a message from a group who call themselves.. the Azanael hunters." He said.

"Huuuuh?" She went.

"Azanael hunters... really." She said.

"Azanael... this is important!" Went Lionel.

"Sorry Ma'am." She said. Jordel put her hand on Lionel's shoulder.

"Listen to the message." Cain said.

Everyone braced themselves.

"Greeting Azanael, we are the Azanael hunters." Went a voice.

Azanael blinked she heard noise in the background.

'What was that?' She thought.

"We have something of Value to You." Went another voice.

"Okay what is that?" She went.

That background noise is sounding very familiar.

"You can have your valuable back if you can defeat us." Went a 3rd voice.

The background voice was louder.

Azanael was starting really recognize the voice.

"We look forward to Meeting you Azanael." Went the 1st voice.

Then she heard it.

"Gah, AZANAEL!" went the voice on the message.

Azanael went wide eyed.

"Well well, she just spoiled the surprise." Went the 2nd voice.

"Should have taped the mouth shut." Went the 3rd voice.

"Oh well.. yes We have taken the one you love most, we have taken your Tsubael... you can reclaim her, if you can beat us." Went the 1st voice.

"Of course you'll try cause if you don't... she'll die." Went the 2nd voice.

Azanael was silent.

"True we are on this promise." Went the 3rd voice.

"Again, we look forward to meeting you Azanael." Went the 1st voice.

"AZANAEL!" Tsubael screamed on the other side with tears.

The message ended.

Azanael was solid. It was kind of scary. Scary... Very Scary.

Everyone blinked. She was normal... She started to shake...

"Azanael?" Went X.

Azanael showed tears, she grit her teeth.

"...GGGGGGGRRRRRRR" She went. Her fists were balled up. She brought them close.

"Azanael?!" Went everyone.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRR!" Their day... was ruined... no... not yet.

They all blinked.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Went Azanael as blue fire surrounded her.

 **STARTS PLAYING: ZERO'S REBIRTH MMX2 OST**

Azanael looked at X. He blinked.

"Take my craft to Kaihou." She said. he nodded.

Azanael burst off flying. She was going to save Tsubael.

Everyone looked and sighed, Love really conquers all.

"X, best get that craft to Kaihou." Cain said. X nodded.

Azanael tore through the halls as she made her way out, with her own hole. She was flying fast. She had to save Tsubael. Her thought became clouded of her moments with Tsubael.

'Tsubael.' She thought.

' I LOVE YOU AZANAEL.' Azanael remembered that rainy evening.

'I DON'T WANT ANOTHER I WANT YOU DAMN IT.'

'I WON'T LET YOU DIE TSUBAEL'

'The memories and love we'll have is more than Okkusenmen, Okkusenmen ah, I can't wait to be your wife, I love you Tsubael (Azanael)'

Azanael had a tears.

'I love you Tsubael.'

'It's fine, Onimil would want this.'

Azanael exploded.

"I'M COMING TSUBAEL!" She screams.

At an open field, near the water.

Tsubael couldn't get free. She hoped some one will come.

She then heard flame flying, she looked up and saw her.

"AH AZANAEL!" She shouted. Azanael looked down, her worries gone.

"TSUBAEL!" Azanael landed quickly. She was about to run to her when she noticed she was tied up. She soon remembered.

"ALRIGHT SHOW YOURSELVES!" She yelled. Soon 3 figures appeared in front of Azanael, one short, one mid sized one tall. The short one looked old, the middle one looked like a gorilla, and the tall one had an armor like Shrivael's.

Azanael stared at the 3.

 **STARTS PLAYING: PRE HUNTER THEME MMX2 OST**

"So you're the hunters for me." Azanael said. They nodded.

"I am Serges." Went the short one

"I'm Violen." Went the middle one.

"And i'm Agile." Went the tall one.

Azanael glared daggers at them.

"Oh we were formerly X hunters... in case you wanna know." Went Agile.

Azanael grit her teeth.

"You seem very anxious to get started." Went Serges.

"I WANT MY FIANCE BACK YOU BASTARDS!" Azanael shouted.

The 3 blinked.

"Alright, defeat us and she's yours once again." Agile said.

"OH I'M NOT JUST GONNA BEAT YOU, I'M GONNA DESTORY YOU!" She went. The 3 blinked and laughed.

Azanael got into a vegeta stance.

The 3 took notice.

Tsubael watched on, she believed in Azanael, if she can beat Boomer kuwanger, she can beat many if not anyone.

 **STARTS PLAYING: X HUNTER STAGES 1-2 THEME MMX2**

Azanael wasted no time, she gut punched Violen and elbowed him in the face. He tried to toss his ball, but once he did, Azanael grabbed it and swung him around and tossed him into a tree. Serges rode after her and tried to stun her, he could get her, she then kneed him in the face and kicked him into a tree. She then rushed After Agile. He went on the offensive, but Azanael handle his attacks with so much ease. She got him in the gut with knee and kicked him hard in the face, he was sent flying.

Azanael looked at Tsubael she started to approach her, but then Violen fired his ray splasher (it reminds me of it) and Azanael went on the defense as she tried to dodge his attack.

She then charged after him and locked hands. She then kneed him in the gut and elbowed him in the face. He jumped high and fired his ray splasher, she rushed him and kicked him hard in the face. She grabbed him by the head and sent him hard into the ground.

She charged but saw blasts from Serges and had to dodge them, She focused on him. He used a shield to protect him, but he had to remove it to attack her, once he did she blast him, he was sent flying.

She saw Agile coming and they traded blows, she upper cut him into the air and gut punched him, she gave him a barrage of fists in his face and then kicked him hard into the ground.

Azanael smirked. She then rushed after him, but Violen then got her with his spike ball, she regained herself. Serges then shocks Azanael with a spark. Agile then gut puched her, gave her a barrage of fist and then kicked her into the ground.

Azanael got up. She was hurt.

Violen rushed, he got her hard in the gut. He then delivered an uppercut and a elbow that sent her into Serges mines. They went off.

Azanael stood. Her body a bit of a mess.

Agile came and kicked her into a tree. Azanael got off. She looked at the 3.

She charged after them. Violen threw his spike ball, Azanael grabbed it and spun him around. She tossed him into the water.

Serges fired multiple blasts at Azanael. She pushed through the blasts and gave him a hard right. He went flying again. She turned and saw Agile coming. They locked hands.

"You are quite good." Went Agile. Azanael smirked.

"But you can not win, 3 v 1... hmm no chance." Went Agile.

"We'll see." Azanael kicked him hard in the face. She rushed him with multiple punches to his gut, then a knee to the face. She then gave him a roundhouse, he went spinning, Agile regain himself.

Azanael stared at him.

Azanael rushed him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Went Azanael. Serges got her with his sparks balls. She was getting shocked. Azanael was trying to move.

Violen then threw his spike ball, he got Azanael in the gut. She went flying. Agile quickly cut her off and grabbed her leg. He smashed her into the ground. He then gave her a back breaker.

"GAH!" She went.

Agile then tossed her into a tree. Azanael was hurt.

Agile rushed her. She jumped over him and kicked him in the face.

She then gave him a gut punch. A knee to the face and a kick to the side. Agile stumbled. Azanael then kicked him hard in the face. He was sent flying.

She rushed after, but Serges cut her off with multiple sparks. She was getting annoyed.

She went and gut punched him hard. He dropped on one knee. Azanael kicked him hard in the face.

She then turned and Violen fired his ray splasher.

Azanael dodged them.

Azanael and Violen trade blows. Tsubael looked on, she cheered her on.

Azanael elbowed him in the gut, she upper cut him and kicked him hard in the face.

She saw all 3 of them in pain.

She looked at Serges. She rushed for him.

Agile cut her off, they traded blows.

Violen then fired his ray splasher. Azanael had to break off Agile.

Serges then fired his spark blasts at Azanael.

She was being pressured.

Agile smirked and chuckled.

Azanael managed to dodge the 2 attacks, she looked at Agile.

He pulled out his sword. He rushed her. She tried to dodge what she could. But she got slashed on her front and side. Azanael was getting wrecked. Agile then slashed at her, and a blast came from his slash.

Azanael was knocked into a tree. She was hurt.

They rushed her.

She started to charge herself.

She then fired boomer kuwanger's cutters. They backed off.

She then turned into Kuwanger. They stared.

She rushed them. Agile came for her. He went for a slash. She dodged him and got him in the back with one of the cutters.

Agile chased after her.

She and him traded blows.

Azanael got him with the dead lift, and slammed him hard into the ground. Azanael saw Violen and Serges coming.

She rushed them, but Serges sparks kept her pressured.

She needed to bring back the pressure. She turned back into her bio armor. She then blasted Serges. And kicked Violen hard in the face and sent him flying. She rushed him. Agile cut her off he smirked.

"You're a tough fighter, but you end is now!" Agile slashed at her, she dodge as best she could.

Agile kicked her in the gut. She got slashed on her front body.

Azanael was hurt. She wasn't gonna give up.

She grit her teeth. Agile elbowed her in the face, he then kicked her into a hill.

Azanael rushed after him, but Serges stunned her with his sparks. Agile then grabbed her leg and smashed her into the ground. She bounced up, Violen then threw his ball on top of her. It smashed her, she was bleeding bad.

"GAAAAAAA" Went Azanael. Tsubael's face had horrow written all over.

Violen lifted his ball. Azanael was still there. He threw the ball into a tree, more blood came, and he did it multiple times.

Tsubael was crying.

"Azanael..." She went.

X arrived and saw Azanael getting wrecked. He couldn't interfere at all, but he was here for another reason, 2 actually.

He looked and saw Shrivael and Berkana. They were looking at the battle.

X kept looking at them incase they tried something.

Azanael was then thrown into the water. They laughed.

Azanael was sinking. She kept thinking of her Tsubael.

'No... Tsubael...' She kept thinking of her. She started to shed tears.

She wasn't gonna quit.

Azanael soon came out the water. She was hurt.

Agile smirked.

"Looks like you're at your limit... Shame... all for a girl, you risked your life." Agile said.

"Ha...I ... came... to save my Tsubael... I won't give up... on love... our love." Azanael said. She charged. Then she was pierced by Agile's sword.

Tsubael face went pale.

"AZANAEL!" She went.

Azanael looked down. The sword was completely through her body. Agile tossed her. Azanael was bleeding heavily.

She looked and saw Tsubael.

Azanael was crying. She was gonna fail her Tsubael.

"Don't give up Azanael." went a voice. She looked and saw Onimil.

"Onimil..." Azanael said.

"You can do it, Mega woman Azanael." Onimil smiled.

A tear fell down. She looked back at Tsubael.

Azanael was breathing. She lost Onimil, she can't, SHE WON'T LOSE TSUBAEL, TSUBAEL WON'T LOSE HER.

Azanael started to stand up. The 3 blinked.

"What?!" Went Agile.

"I lost my onimil to Shrivael, I WON'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE!" Azanael said as a blue aura surrounded her.

The Azanael hunters blinked.

Azanael looked at them. She charged and blasted them, they broke apart.

Azanael kicked Serges hard in the face, and punched him hard, sending him into the ground.

She turned and blasted at Violen. She stared at Agile. He grit his teeth.

"HOW... HOW!?" He went.

"I won't give up on our love, I WON'T." Azanael charged Agile, she was quick. She got him in the gut, and upper cut him. She then kicked him hard in the face. He went flying, he regain himself. Saw her coming and elbowed her in the face. He went for a kick, but Azanael grabbed his leg and spun him around.

Azanael tossed him up and smashed him down to the ground with a kick.

She looked at the hunters. She saw Serges. She rushed him. He fired his blasts, but Azanael wasn't fazed.

She elbowed him in the gut. And gave him an upper cut. She then brought her hands together, she smirked.

"BYE ASS!" She yelled as she blasted Serges. Agile and Violen were shocked.

So was Shrivael and Berkana.

Tsubael was smiling.

She turned towards Violen. He blinked.

She drove her fist right though his mid section.

"Gaa..." He went.

"Die!" She yelled. She blasted Violen and his body was destroyed. Agile stood shocked.

"You'll PAY!" He charged at her. She dodged his sword with ease. She then fired an electric spark and then a ray splasher at him. He was stunned.

She smirked as she turned into Serges and Violen, then back to herself. He grit his teeth. He came at her again with a right but she dodge and elbowed him in the face. She then kicked him hard in the face, and uppercut him into the sky. She then charged her speed burner and rushed with a barrage of fists.

She kneed him in the gut, then the face, and she gave a roundhouse and sent him into the ground. She brought her hands together.

"AGILE!" She went. He looked up as he stood.

"YOU SHOULD SPLIT!" She yelled.

She fired her blast. He jumped up.

"Ha ha very..." He looked up and saw a sword in her hands. He went wide eyed.

"DIE!" Azanael yelled as she sliced through Agile, she sliced and diced him up. She then charged her blast.

"BEAT IT!" She yelled. She blasted him to bits.

Tsubael smiled brightly.

Azanael was breathing. She descended on to the ground. She did it. She beat them.

"I will never give up on love." Azanael said. She rushed over to Tsubael, she untied her and then Tsubael hugged her. They then kissed.

 **Song ends**

Tsubael started to cry in Azanael's shoulder.

"Azanael..." She went.

"I made it.. I kept fight for both of us." She said. They looked each other in the eyes.

"YOU'RE DIFFERENT!" Went a voice. Azanael and Tsubael went wide eyed. They turned and saw Shrivael with Berkana. Azanael grit her teeth.

Shrivael smirked.

"This'll be easy." She said.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?" Went a voice who got in front of Azanael and Tsubael.

"X!" They went. Shrivael laughed.

"Well well, someone thinks they can stop me." Shrivael said. X stared.

Shrivael charged at him. He blocked her attacks with ease. He kneed her in the gut and kicked her. She was flying but regain herself.

They started to trade blows.

Shrivael wasn't doing great at all, She couldn't keep pressuring him. They broke off. X stared at Shrivael.

"Ggggrrr!" She went.

"Shrivael." Went Berkana she put her hand in front of Shrivael.

She looked at her.

"Hmm.. watch yourself." Shrivael said. They both left.

X looked at Azanael.

He smiled.

"All good." X said.

"Thanks X." Azanael said.

He smiled and saw off.

Tsubael help get Azanael up.

They started to walk to the dorm.

In a dark area.

"They failed. Went a dark figure.

"So now what master?" Went a blue figure.

"The time for the plan to come together is near." The dark figure said.

Shrivael and Berkana returned.

The figure looked at them.

"We must get stronger." The figure said.

At Maverick hunter.

X walked through the halls. He saw Axl and Signas looked out of a window together.

"Well if it isn't the 2 lovebirds." He said. They turned and looked at him. He smiled.

Axl rubbed his head.

Signas sighed.

"So for a few months of this..." X said.

Axl was blushing.

"Axl... you okay." X said. He nodded.

Signa smirked. Axl is a wonder.

Signas place his hands on his shoulder. Axl looked him in the eyes and blushed.

X smiled. He walked on, soon he ran into Alia who kissed him. She then hugged him.

"X..." She went. They locked eyes.

They started to walk to her room, but.

"X... can we... go to... your room." She asked. X nodded.

At Kaihou.

Azanael was lying on Tsubael's bed. She was healing.

Tsubael walked in and sat next to her love.

"Tsubael..." Azanael went.

Tsubael kissed her cheek.

"You saved me... again." Tsubael said. They hugged each other and kissed.

 **STARTS PLAYING: MEGAMAN X2 CAST ROLL THEME (OR CHILL PENGUIN IF YOU WANT)**

The kissed started to get more passionate by the second. Tsubael took off her dress.

Azanael stared at her glorious body.

Azanael kissed her neck. Tsubael moaned.

Azanael groped her breasts. Tsubael was moaning more and more.

"Az... Az.. Ah AZANAEL!" She went. Azanael smiled.

"It's been awhile love, i'm set to blow downstairs." Azanael said as she took Tsubael's right hand and place it where her dick is. Tsubael went wide eyed. She moved her love's leotard and saw a raging dick. It was veiny.

Azanael smiled.

They kissed again.

Azanael started to remove her leotard, Tsubael was getting very wet. Once Azanael was naked. Tsubael was red all over. She was as beautiful as always.

Tsubael moaned, her pussy was dripping. She was getting hot.

Azanael smiled. She took her hands and brought her close.

Tsubael had her bra removed. Azanael went and licked her nipples.

"Hmmm, AZANAEL!" Tsubael went. Azanael was getting restless.

Tsubael took off her panties, her pussy was dipping every second.

Azanael brought her on top and kissed her love, she then grabbed Tsubael's ass and squeezed.

Tsubael squealed. Azanael was doing all the right moves. Tsubael then turned her body around and showed her wet pussy to Azanael.

Azanael blushed. She started to eat her pussy out.

"AAAAAHH AZANAEL... HMMMM" Went Tsubael. She started to suck her dick.

"AAAHH TSUBAEL." Azanael went. She continued to eat her pussy.

The juices from Tsubael was drenching her face, she knew Tsubael's pussy was going nuts. She started to lick her clit.

Tsubael's eyes rolled back. She sucked harder. She grabbed the balls of her love... and her pussy. She stroked her cock and started to lick her clit.

Azanael went wide eyed. It was too much.

"Tsubael... AH AH AH YES SO SO..." Went Azanael, she poured her moaning into licking Tsubael's pussy, sucking her clit, she manage to get a finger in there.

Tsubael was going crazy. She sucked her dick again and fingered her pussy.

They were both in pleasure city.

Azanael wanted her so bad.

"AH TSUBAEL... YOUR PUSSY!" Azanael went. Tsubael turned her head and looked at her.

"I want to fuck your pussy!" Azanael said. Tsubael's face was red. she turned around.

They kissed. Tsubael was right above her cock. Tsubael smiled.

"I love you Azanael."

"I love you Tsubael."

Tsubael dropped her pussy and Azanael's hard dick went inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" Went Tsubael as she had her tongue out and her eyes rolled back. She started to ride Azanael.

Azanael's cock was enjoying the walls of Tsubael's pussy.

Every time Tsubael moved up and down. She moaned louder.

"Ah ah Azanael... AH." Went Tsubael as she groped Azanael's breasts.

Azanael did the same.

Tsubael grinned her pussy against Azanael's prick. It was so good.

Azanael pulled Tsubael's nipples. Tsubael grit her teeth to keep her moaning down.

Azanael was going insane, she wanted to fuck her out of her Mind.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK." Went Azanael. She started to move faster.

Tsubael walls tighten. That was the breaking point.

Azanael moved Tsubael to the bottom. Azanael went back to fucking her hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH YES, MORE MORE, YES FUCK FUCK FUCK ME HARDER, YES AZANAEL!" Yelled and moaned Tsubael. Azanael smiled. She fucked Tsubael even harder.

Tsubael's mouth was open her eyes were rolled back. Her tongue was out. She then locked Azanael with her legs.

Azanael was pounding her pussy hard, very hard. They both kissed one another as Azanael's fucking increase.

Azanael stopped and flipped her over. Tsubael blinked.

Azanael then drove her cock into Tsubael's pussy.

Tsubael's eyes rolled back. Azanael fucked her from the back fiercely. They were both feeling so much pleasure. Azanael then grabbed her breasts and played with Tsubael's nipples.

"AH DON'T STOP PLEASE, AZANAEL!" Tsubael shouted.

"Ha, I won't Tsubael... I'll fuck you all night." Azanael said.

Her cock started to pulse. She was nearing her limit.

Azanael fucked her faster.

"AH AH I'M GONNA CUM AZANAEL!" Went Tsubael.

Azanael turned her over and brought her on top.

She was fucking very fast. She was getting there.

"TSUBAEL... I'M CUMMING..." Went Azanael. Tsubael walls tighten.

Azanael and Tsubael were moaning loudly.

"I'M CUMMING... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They both went as they came.

Azanael poured a huge load into Tsubael, it was so much she went wide eyed and filled her stomach.

They both kissed to keep their moaning low.

After a minute. Azanael stopped cumming. Tsubael landed on top. They locked eyes and kissed.

Tsubael blinked. Azanael's cock was still hard.

Azanael smiled. So did Tsubael. They kissed. Tsubael continued to ride Azanael. Her pussy was so full of semen but it didn't matter.

Azanael took her on bottom and fucked her very hard. Tsubael locked her legs as her eyes rolled back.

They kissed as Azanael fucked her harder and harder.

Tsubael walls tighten again.

"I'M CUMMING!" They both yelled. More semen was poured.

Azanael had Tsubael doggy style as was fucking with passion.

"AH AH YES DON'T STOP!" Went Tsubael.

Azanael took out her cock and rubbed it against Tsubael's ass. Tsubael moaned.

"Azanael.." Went Tsubael.

Tsubael grinned her ass against Azanael's cock.

"Shit!" Went Azanael.

"Don't tease me Azanael... I want your cock, please... put it back in..." Went Tsubael. She started to shake her ass against her prick.

"HA HA... WHEN YOU'RE THAT PERSUASIVE HOW CAN I NOT!" Went Azanael as she drove her cock back into Tsubael. She moaned loudly.

Azanael fucked her so hard you can here the smacks from outside.

"AH AH AH... I'M GONNA CUM!" They both went. Azanael went faster.

"AH AH CUMMING!" They went. Azanael poured more cum inside of Tsubael.

Azanael was breathing fast. Tsubael was sucking her cock like no tomorrow.

"HA HA You're really amazing... Tsubael..." Azanael said. Tsubael looked up and showed she was trying so smirk.

Azanael's cock was ready to burst.

"AH AH I'M GONNA CUM!" She shouted.

Tsubael then started to finger her pussy.

Azanael then grabbed her head.

"I'M CUMMING!" Azanael poured her load into Tsubael's mouth. She gulped everything down.

Tsubael took out her dick, then more cum came and sprayed on her face. Azanael then grit her teeth as her pussy squirted.

Tsubael smiled.

Azanael was eating out Tsubael's pussy.

"DON'T STOP PLEASE KEEP GOING, OH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AZANAEL!" Tsubael shouted. Azanael kept eating her out and fingering her.

Tsubael had her hands on Azanael's head.

"AH I'M GONNA... I'M CUMMING!" Went Tsubael as she sprayed her juices all over Azanael's face. Azanael smiled.

Azanael and Tsubael were 69's each other.

"I'M CUMMING!" They both came.

Tsubael was moving her ass up and down Azanael's prick. Her ass was in her face.

Azanael smiled as Tsubael's ass was shaking up and down naked in front of her and on her cock.

"AH AH YES... THAT'S IT... I'M GONNA CUM!" Went Azanael.

She went up and grabbed Tsubael's breasts.

"I'M CUMMING" They went. The semen pours inside and the walls tighten.

Azanael couldn't stop fucking Tsubael. She kept pouring loads of semen inside her love.

Tsubael and Azanael locked eyes as Tsubael rode her cock. She was going in overdrive.

"HA HA HA I LOVE YOU TSUBAEL!" Azanael moans loudly.

"I LOVE YOU TOO AZANAEL!" Tsubael moans.

Azanael sped up her fucking.

"HA HA... I'M CUMMING!" They went. They kissed.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They both went as Azanael came inside Tsubael once again.

Azanael laid back on the bed and Tsubael laid on top.

They were breathing.

Azanael brushed her hand in Tsubael's hair.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you Tsubael." Azanael said.

"I love you Azanael." Tsubael said.

They both kissed each other. The bed was soaked in cum... it was all over the room.

They both then close each others eyes and went to sleep.

A few hours later. Azanael opened her eyes. She heard Tsubael's whimpering.

"Tsubael?" Azanael went.

Tsubael opened her eyes. She had tears. Azanael blinked.

"Azanael..." She went.

Azanael's eyes soften.

"I... I can't stop dreaming... about you... almost dying." Tsubael said.

Azanael held her close.

Azanael rubbed her hands through her hair hoping to clam her soul.

Tsubael was starting to sobbing.

"They were scary... I kept feeling I was gonna lose you."

Azanael kissed her. Tsubael smiled.

"May a song calm your spirt?" Went Azanael. Tsubael nodded.

OKAY GONNA TRY THIS FORGIVE ME... Plays: The 7th element by Vitas, full version... I'm sorry.

Azanael: Ooooooooooooooohhhhh, Oooooooh oooooo ooooooh.

Azanael: Ya prishol dat etu Piesnyu.

Tsubael looked at her.

Azanael: I've come to give you this song

Tsubael placed her head on Azanael's shoulder.

Azanael: I've come to give you this song.

Azanael smiled.

Azanael: I've come to give you this song.

Azanael took a breath.

Azanael: Aaaaaah aaaaah aaaaah aaaahhh, ooooohhh haaaa haaaa

Tsubael smiled. Her voice was soothing.

Azanael: Aaaaaah aaaaah aaaaah aaaahhh, ooooohhh haaaa haaaa

Azanael knew this song, and she should use her tongue but decided not to...for now

Azanael: Aaaaaah aaaaah aaaaah aaaahhh, ooooohhh haaaa haaaa

Azanael had a feeling Tsubael would like the next part.

Azanael: Aaaaaah aaaaah aaaaah aaaahhh, ooooohhh haaaa haaaa

Azanael: Chandra brambra Chandra Chandra bendram, ooooh oooh whooooaaa whoa whooa

Azanael: Chandra brambra Chandra Chandra bendram

Tsubael smiled brighter, So did Azanael.

Azanael: Chandra brambra Chandra Chandra bendram, ooooh oooh whooooaaa whoa whooa

Azanael: Chandra brambra Chandra Chandra bendram

Tsubael snuggled tighter.

Azanael: I've come to give you this song, From the world of dreams.

Azanael: I've come to give you this song, from crystal tears

Azanael: I've come to give you this song, for love.

Azanael: I've come to give you this song.

Azanael saw tears from Tsubael's eyes.

Azanael: Aaaaaah aaaaah aaaaah aaaahhh, ooooohhh haaaa haaaa

Azanael: Aaaaaah aaaaah aaaaah aaaahhh, ooooohhh haaaa haaaa

Azanael: Aaaaaah aaaaah aaaaah aaaahhh, ooooohhh haaaa haaaa

Azanael: Aaaaaah aaaaah aaaaah aaaahhh, ooooohhh haaaa haaaa

Azanael: Chandra brambra Chandra Chandra bendram

She looked Tsubael in the eyes.

Azanael: Chandra brambra Chandra Chandra bendram

She kissed her.

Tsubael closed her eyes.

Azanael: Chandra brambra Chandra Chandra bendram oooooo whooooaa whooa whoooa

Azanael smiled. She felt Tsubael falling asleep.

Azanael: Chandra brambra, Chandra

Azanael: Chandra brambra Chandra Chandra bendram

Azanael: Chandra brambra Chandra Chandra bendram

Azanael: Chandra brambra Chandra Chandra bendram oooooo whooooaa whooa whoooa

Azanael: Chandra brambra Chandra Chandra bendram

Azanael heard the sweet sounds of Tsubael sleeping. She smiled. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Azanael saved her love and everything was wonderful again... yeah right...

Song ends

* * *

 **... THAT WAS AN INTENSE LEMON I GOT HORNY FROM TYPING THAT HEHE... longest lemon I made so far mate UM I KNOW YOU ALL WILL HATE THAT SONG I USE I'M SORRY I JUST FELT LIKE ADDING IT I WAS GONNA DO IT WHEN I WAS TYPING THIS BUT I FORGOT TO... ANYWAY THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 6 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE... I REALLY AM ENJOYING THIS SERIES THOUGH AND I WILL DO WHATEVER I CAN TO MAKE IT SHINE ANYWAY I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 BUT UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN**

 **Next episode sample**

 **A day at the beach is under fire from a Maverick who's doing more than cause problems for everyone. And X finds suspicious activity on Kamori Island. Next time on Blue Drop Revival x2**

 **Tempo di taglio/Setsudan jikan**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Megaman x2 title theme**


	7. Cutting time

**She lookedYOU KNOW WHAT I'LL JUST PICK A DIFFERENT AREA FOR IT... MAYBE NOT, IDK WE'LL SEE, BUT ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS AND WITHOUT WASTING TIME, LET'S GO**

 **STARTS PLAYING: MEGAMAN X3 PS1 INTRO THEME**

 **EPISODE 7: Cutting time**

* * *

Azanael woke up, she felt like heaven, she looked to her right and saw her love, Tsubael cuddling next to her. Azanael smiled. She tried to get up. Tsubael whined.

Azanael smiled still.

'So cute.' Azanael thought.

She poked her nose. Tsubael groaned.

"Wake up Tsubael." Went Azanael. Tsubael reluctantly opened her eyes. She smiled at the sight of Azanael.

"Morning love." Azanael said.

"Morning." Went Tsubael.

They gazed in to each others eyes. Then kissed.

Azanael and Tsubael were soon up and dressed. She looked around. Her room was cute. She had photo's of the 2 of them above her bed. Azanael smiled at the sight. Azanael sat on her bed.

"Hmmm, one day we're gonna have a home of our own our own little place where we can watch our kids run around and play." Azanael said. Tsubael sat on her lap.

She wrapped her arms around her.

"And I know soon... we shall have our wedding." Azanael said.

Tsubael smiled.

"I can't wait for it." Tsubael said. Their faces were close as they eyed each other and kissed. They both giggled.

Tsubael then blinked.

"Oh i forgot, we're going to the beach today." Tsubael said. Azanael blinked. Then smiled

"That means i get to see you in a bikini?" Azanael went.

Tsubael smiled at Azanael.

"Yep, but i'm not gonna show you what it is."

Tsubael poked her nose.

Azanael smirked. They kissed.

At maverick hunter.

"So, the former X hunters have fallen all at once." Went Cain. He sighed.

"I don't like this, whatever is bring these old foes back knows what they are doing." Doppler said. The 2 of them were walking in to their offices.

X was with Zero at the training simulator.

"Azanael is very strong." X said.

"I know, it's amazing." Zero went. 5 minutes later they finished training.

X had on a look, Zero noticed.

"Something on your mind X?"

"These old enemies is all." X said.

Zero sighed.

"Whoever is behind this certainly knows their homework." Zero said. X nodded.

Azanael was flying back to Maverick hunter. She had a huge smile on her face.

'I can't wait to see Tsubael's in her swim suit.' Thought Azanael.

She began to wonder what she would wear.

'Something blue maybe... or pure white... she might even... have a thong... i'm so excited I DARE A MAVERICK TO SHOW UP.' She thought.

At a hidden area.

A blue figure was in front of a screen.

"Just try not to have too much fun, you have a mission understand?" Said the blue figure to something on their comm.

"Yes."

"Great." The blue one ended the call. It sighed.

"Hmph, i wonder..." The figure turned and saw Shrivael groping Berkana.

The blue figure sighed.

"Fuck sakes."

Azanael was back at Maverick hunter. She was excited. She had no swim suit at all...

She sighed. She went into her room,(Hagino's old room) and sat on the bed.

She needed something... sexy... appealing, arousing... She had nothing.. but her leotards. She sighed. She then got an idea. She put on one of the leotards, and made some marks on it. She took it off. And cut on the marks. She had to do it a little more on the top but now she had somewhat of a swimsuit.

She put it on and it was a fit. She smiled.

A knock was on her door. She went to answer. It was X.

It was almost noon. They all arrive at the beach.

"Ah finally." Went Mari as she grabbed Hagino and they ran along the sand. Everyone else got out the car Yuuko had.

Miroko was wearing a blue and purple swim suit. Yuuko had on a orange bikini. Akane was wearing the same one she wore last year. Miroko... was wearing a green bikini. Mari and Hagino both had a white bikini.

Miroko sighed. She looked down at herself. Akane noticed.

"Why the face Miroko?" Asked Akane. Akane was making a shade spot for them. She put down the umbrella and their 2 towels. Akane sat on her's.

Miroko blinked.

"What, what face?" Went Miroko. Akane smirked.

"You can tell me what's wrong my dear." Akane said. Miroko sighed.

She placed her hands on her gut. Akane blinked.

"It's... well... you just look so amazing Akane." Miroko went. Akane chuckled.

"Is that a complement or are you just trying to get something?" Akane played.

"I'm serious, you're a girl anyone would die for... and i'm..." Miroko paused.

Akane cupped her cheek and brought her face to face.

"Big, plushy, round, soft, fucking hot, big ass, nice tits, a beautiful face, wonderful personality." Akane paused.

Akane kissed her.

"And my wife." Akane finished.

Miroko blushed.

They started to make out.

Miroko giggled as Akane started to kiss her neck. They were getting passionate.

Yuuko noticed them and sighed. Young love.

She saw Michiko making a sand castle.

She walked over and started to help.

"Ah... Yuuko." Went Mich. Yuuko smiled.

Everyone was enjoying themselves.

Tsubael had on a white bikini. She sighed.

"Azanael..." She went. She already misses her.

She put her foot in the water.

"HEY?!" Went Mari. Tsubael looked and saw the 2 in the water.

Hagino blinked.

"WHAT THE?!" Went Hagino.

"I felt something tug around my butt." Went Mari. Hagino blinked.

"No one tugs that ass but me." Hagino said. Mari blushed.

"AAAHHH!" They both felt their lower half being tugged.

Hagino took a quick breath and looked under. She saw a red tentacle.

She raised her head.

"Out out!" She went. Her and Mari ran out the water.

Tsubael blinked.

"What happened?" She asked them.

"I saw something red grabbing our swim wear... it looked odd." Hagino said. A girl was walking by.

"Must have been the tentacle beast." Went the girl. The 3 blinked.

"What?"

"The tentacle beast, the pervert of the sea." She said. They narrowed their eyes.

"That makes no sense." Mari went.

"Well why isn't anyone in the water... something's in the water that's keeping everybody away." The girl walked on.

"What animal could have a mind that want's to take others swim suits?" Went Hagino.

"Maybe a maverick is down there?" Mari went. Tsubael blinked.

At maverick hunter

"We've got a scan of maverick activity at one of the beaches in Kaihou." Went Cain.

X looked at Azanael. She sighed.

"It's seems to be near one of the east sides of beaches."

"So go and get them basically." Went Azanael. Cain nodded.

"Alright." Went Azanael.

She and X were walking to the transporter.

"So seems to be at one of the beaches that Tsubael and the others are at." Azanael said. She looked at X. He noticed her smile.

"Someone's getting happy." He said. She nodded.

She and Him arrived.

"Well I've got to do more scouting, really wanna get some Mavericks as well." X said.

Azanael smirked.

"I'll bring the head back." Azanael said.

"I'm sure you will." X said. She was off.

She appeared on a shore. She looked around.

"Right just need to."

A scream was heard.

"There!" Azanael went.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Launch octopus theme MMX OST**

Azanael transformed into her bio armor.

She went underwater.

She looked around and saw something ahead.

She saw what looked like containers, she blinked.

"This seems to be odd location for these... I don't like this." Azanael said.

She was now walking underwater. Then something appeared from the ground. Azanael blinked.

A machine fish like the one she and X faced when chasing Bubble crab appeared, this one was yellow all over. It fired out eels. Azanael quickly blasted them away. The machine blew air. Azanael wasn't fazed. She charged her blast and blew it to bits. She kept moving.

She then saw machine seahorses. She blinked. They came after her. She blasted them.

She kept moving.

"This is very suspicious."

She then looked and came another big fish, one that was red.

She sighed. But then it started blowing her in. She quickly blast it and it was destroyed.

She kept moving.

She then saw a ship firing at her from above. She blasted it from the bottom and it started falling down. She dodged it and it made a hole. Curious she went down, and saw an entrance.

She went in. She looked around saw there was an e tank at the end. She went to grab it, but then a long dragon like machine came. She jumped and her reaction was to blast it, the blast went through it and it was destroyed. She sighed and took the e tank. She went back up the hole and continued on.

She was getting anxious to find who ever was here, the soon she finished... the sooner she'll see Tsubael in her bikini. She thought about it again.

She then realized she was ascending. She blinked, looked down and saw the utuboros again.

I THINK THAT'S IT

Azanael didn't want anything like these in the water so she blasted it though it's head. It was done.

Azanael stared for a second.

'They seem too non lethal.' She thought.

She soon saw a door.

"Finally." She went.

She was about to enter, when a big red fish came from behind. It started to suck.

She turned and she was sucked into it's mouth.

"DAMN IT... what the?" She went.

The fish mouth started to rub around Azanael. She went wide eyed.

"FUCK THIS." She went. She blasted her way out and destroyed it. She went through the door, then a hall, then another door.

Once she entered a lower bikini landed on her head. She took it off and looked at it. She looked and saw more swim wear. Then she saw a red humanoid octopus.

It was rubbing swimwear on itself.

"THE FUCK?!" Went Azanael. The octopus stopped. And turned.

The octopus went wide eyed.

"OH, DAMN YOU'RE FUCKING HOT, I'M GETTING STEAMY."

Azanael blinked.

"Who the fuck are you?" She said.

"I am launch octopus... Nice to finally meet you Azanael."

She blinked. She got into a stance.

Launch laughed.

"Oh come on why fight an artist such as myself, why don't you let me ... make a portrait of... you." Went Launch.

She looked around. He had loads of bikini's around. She stared.

"Pervert!" She went. He blinked.

"Hmm, maybe I am so what?" He went.

"Taking people's swim wear for your pleasures, course you'd have a base at the beach... Well i'll have fun killing you." Azanael said.

Launch sighed.

"If that's what you want." Launch said as he fired a torpedo. Azanael smacked it away.

Launch fired another, she side stepped it. It was coming back. She smack it away.

Launch octopus was enjoying seeing her body move.

"Alright enough games." Launch said as he fired his little fishes at Azanael, she blew them to bits. He fired more and more. He was loving her body move.

'I'm going in.' He thought.

Azanael sighed. She looked and saw no Launch octopus.

She looked up and saw him above. He started to spin and soon a tornado happened she dashed away from it's force, but Launch tried again. This time she was trapped.

She grit her teeth.

Launch had her trapped in his grasp.

"You know I usually drain the life out of my foes like this... but you..." Launch went. Azanael went wide eyed. He started to molest her.

He rubbed up and down her body with his tentacles. Launch was enjoying this. Azanael tried to get out.

"GGGGRRRRR! LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!"

"Hahahaha, damn you is fine very fine, I hoped my units were lovingly towards you... and from the feel, they did as I hoped."

Azanael wasn't gonna let Launch continue touching her, ONLY TSUBAEL CAN.

"LET ME GO...!"

He was about to grab her breasts.

"A TRAN!"

Azanael changed.

Launch eyes popped. He saw Boomer kuwanger.

"Oh no!" He went.

Azanael threw a cutter at one of his tentacles.

He went wide eyed.

She then got him with the dead lift. She then smashed him into the seafloor.

She turned back to her bioarmor. He went after her again, but got meet with a cutter to another one of hi tentacles.

Launch freaked out.

He tried to escape. He got out, but Azanael caught him and smashed him up out of the sea and into the air.

She then came and kicked him to shore.

Tsubael saw a red thing coming to land. It crashed not far from the water.

Launch looked up and saw girls, and only girls.

He started to sound pervy.

Then Azanael landed behind him.

He stood and walked close to Tsubael. She stepped back. He launch a tentacle and grabbed her and started to feel her body.

"FUCK LET ME GO!" She went.

"OH OH YES, A SMALL NICE BODY!" He went. He heard something behind him and froze.

"LET. HER. GO!"

He looked at Azanael in horror.

He was now afraid.

"LET. MY. FIANCE. GO. NOW!" She went. He went wide eyed.

"Shit shit!" He went. He let her go and dropped to his knees.

"Have mercy please... please!" Went Launch.

Azanael smirked. She fired a cutter into his remaining tentacles.

"YOU SICK FUCK, TAKING OTHER'S UNDERWEAR AND DOING THAT SHIT IN YOUR BASE, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN EXCUSE OF A MAVERICK YOU 4 TENTACLES PERVERT FREAK!"

Launch was gonna die. He tried to run and get back into the water.

Azanael used the gravity well and pulled him back.

"NO PLEASE!"

Azanael charged her blast.

Launch went wide eyed.

"FUCK YOU PERVERT!"

Azanael blasted Launch Octupus, he was done.

Song ends

She sighed and saw his head.

"A worthless maverick." Azanael said.

She told Maverick hunter the situation. She sighed. She tossed his head at a spot for X to pick up. She didn't wanna leave just yet, especially cause of some head.

She then turned back to normal.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!" Went Everyone. Azanael blinked.

Tsubael stared at what Azanael was wearing.

Azanael looked down. Her lower half was covered by a white under bikini, the sides of her ass cheeks can be seen, it's like she got a wegie but only a little bit.. Her breasts were covered by a white strap that seemed to be fighting against her breasts.

Azanael went wide eyed. That leotard was small. She blushed red. She should have worn it as a whole.

"I... I... I..." Went Azanael. She saw Tsubael's face. It was red.

Azanael blinked.

"Tsubael?" Went Azanael.

Tsubael stared at her love's body, she was so fit, so sexy, so... arousing.

Her heart was beating fast.

"AH!" Tsubael ran into the water. Azanael blinked.

2 minutes later Tsubael came out the water and sighed.

"Whatever she had, that was so tight... AAAAAAHHH!" Tsubael saw her sitting down, looking strikingly hot in the summer sun.

Tsubael's pussy was getting wet.

Tsubael sighed. She walked over to Azanael. She noticed.

"Calmed down?" Asked Azanael. Tsubael nodded.

At a hidden area.

"... We're gonna have to use it." Went a tall figure. A blue figure nodded.

"Where are those 2?" Asked the blue figure.

"Where do you think?"

Berkana was lying next to Shrivael. She was thinking... about the 2 of them. She loves her...

'Shrivael...' She thought. Shrivael had her eyes closed.

'Do you really love me?' She thought.

Shrivael soon open her eyes and got up. Berkana blinked. Shrivael didn't notice her.

"Shrivael." She said lowly, She got some tears.

At the beach

Yuuko and Mich were playing in the water. Mari and Hagino were building a sand castle.

Miroko sighed. Akane was stretching. She noticed her love's sigh.

"Come on Miroko, join me in the water." She said. Miroko shook her head. Akane sighed.

"Come on, please..." Akane went. She got close.

Miroko and her soon locked their eyes. Akane smiled.

"A..kan..e"

Akane cupped her cheek kissed her. Miroko started to get lost in her lips. Akane soon sat down next to her to deepen the kiss.

They were having another make out session.

After 2 minutes they stopped.

"Akane..." Went Miroko.

"No matter what size you are, big or small, skinny or plump... you will always be the same Miroko I know and love." Akane said with a smile.

Miroko blushed.

"I'm so lucky to have a wife like you." Miroko said.

"So am I."

Akane rubbed Miroko's stomach. They smiled at each other.

"Only a few more months." Akane said.

"Oh, then I can scream people's heads off." Miroko said. They both laughed.

Akane stood up. She offered her hand to Miroko.

Miroko looked away. She then nodded and took her hand.

Akane and Miroko were now both in the water.

Akane then splashed some on Miroko.

Miroko giggled. She did the same to Akane.

Mari and Hagino were laying on the sand.

"Hagino..." Went Mari. Hagino looked at her.

"What will happen now that your back...?" Mari said.

Hagino looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... will you go back to the army... are you gonna leave me once this is over..." Mari said. Hagino blinked. She sighed.

"Mari... i'm not to sure." Hagino sat up. Mari quickly held her from the back.

"Mari?"

Mari was getting tears.

"I... don't want to lose you again... Hagino I love you so much." Mari was starting to cry.

Hagino held her head in her arms.

"Ssshh, don't cry Mari... i'm not going anywhere." She said.

Mari looked her in the eyes.

"We'll never be separated again, I promise." Hagino said. Mari smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed.

Michiko was looking around the water. She didn't see Yuuko.

"Yuuko?" She went.

...

"Gotcha!" Yuuko said as she came from under the water and grabbed Michiko from behind. Michiko squealed. Yuuko giggled.

"Yuukoooo." Mich went. Yuuko snuggled her head into Mich's neck.

"Sorry Mich." She said. Mich looked at her and made a pout face. Yuuko sighed.

She wrapped her arms around her from the back.

"You know I love you, I wouldn't hurt you, you mean so much to me Michiko." Yuuko said.

Michiko blushed. She turned and they locked eyes. They soon kissed.

Tsubael and Azanael were behind some rocks. They were making out.

"Azanael..." She went Azanael smiled.

She kissed on her neck. Tsubael moaned loud.

She pressed her hands on her head. Azanael make her kisses stronger.

Tsubael's pussy was getting more wet.

"Azanael... your dick..." She said. Azanael blinked.

"But we're..."

"No one will see us." Tsubael said. She got on her knees.

Azanael blushed. She exposed her dick.

Tsubael quickly went and started to suck.

"Ah Tsubael..."

Tsubael were slurping on her prick, especially around the tip.

Azanael was breathing. Tsubael was sucking nice and hard. Soon she stopped, stood and turned around.

Tsubael smiled. She pulled down her bikini. Her pussy was wet. Azanael cock stood tall.

"Azanael." Tsubael place her hands on her ass.

Azanael gulped.

Tsubael spread her cheeks and blushed.

"Do you want to fuck... my..." Tsubael was nervous.

"Wait... Anal?" Went Azanael.

Tsubael nodded.

"Wait your asshole?!" She said.

"Yes... I want to try this..." Tsubael said.

Azanael gulped. She grabbed her asscheeks and inserted her dick into Tsubael's asshole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH." Went Tsubael.

Azanael was thrusting back and forth in Tsubael's ass. Course it was very tight.

"Shit... it's so warm." Azanael said. She grabbed Tsubael's breasts and was groping her nice and hard.

Tsubael's eyes rolled back. Azanael was pounding her like a piston.

She kept fucking. The water behind them waves were crashing into one another, making a loud sound that can mask their noises.

Azanael started to lick and kiss Tsubael's neck. Tsubael's pussy was starting to squirt. Her asshole tightening.

Azanael then smacked her ass. She grinded her teeth.

"Don't stop Azanael, fuck me crazy." Tsubael went. Azanael smiled. She went harder and squeezed her ass.

Tsubael was squirting. She was feeling the pleasure. It was so good.

"I'm gonna cum Tsubael." Azanael said.

"Ah ah You know you can cum in my ass, I want you hot load inside me." Tsubael said. Azanael blushed red.

She pounded harder and harder.

Azanael started to smack her ass harder.

"Yes do it harder, fuck me fuck me, love me do me do me." Tsubael yelled.

"AH I'M CUMMING."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" They both went as they both came.

Tsubael squirted all over the rocks in front of her and Azanael. Azanael poured her load inside of Tsubael's ass.

After a minute of cumming. They were taking breaths for air.

"Azanael... your cum is filling my bum, it feels so good." Tsubael said as she was breathing air. Azanael was gasping.

She pulled out her dick, and loads of cum came out Tsubael's ass. Azanael blushed. That's a lot of cum.

Azanael then smirked. She started to eat out Tsubael's ass. Her eyes rolled back.

Tsubael came again.

Azanael was eating out her cum from Tsubael's ass... Kinky. She's eating the booty like groceries. I think you also wanna eat the pussy like groceries.

She then stuck her tongue in her hole. She tensed up.

"I'M SO SENSITIVE THERE AZANAEL! AAAAHHH FFFFUUUUUUUCCCCK!" Tsubael kept cumming. After a minute, Azanael stopped.

Tsubael turned and saw some cum left on her face. Azanael smiled.

Tsubael licked it off her face and kissed her.

They were clothed and went back to the others... who were all making out with each other.

They soon sat down and shrugged. They started to make out as well.

It was one big make out session.

That soon became more passionate.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Soon filled the sounds of the beach.

* * *

 **WOW THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY... I MEAN THAT REALLY GOT PASSIONATE FAST, COURSE FUCK LAUNCH OCTUPUS BY THE WAY I ALWAYS CONSIDER HIM TO BE THE TENTACLE HENTAI FREAK SO THAT'S WHY I CONSIDERED HIM A PERVERT 4 TENTACLE HAVING FREAK... ANYWAY THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 7 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, I'M REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS STORY I'M REALLY LOVING THIS I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT ONE SERIOUS I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 BUT UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN.**

 **Next episode sample**

 **An unseen storm delays everyone's plans and it soon spreads, the storm is soon no longer considered a normal storm and then the work of a maverick and Azanael is shocked to learn who it is, next time on Blue drop revival x2.**

 **Aquila di tempest/ Arashi no washi**

 **Starts playing: Megaman X2 Title theme**


	8. Storm eagle

**YOOO BACK WITH ANOTHER EPISODE FINALLY MATE AH IT'S GOOD TO CONTINUE ON THIS ONE AGAIN SO LET'S GET STARTED, ALSO GOOGLE TRANSLATE SUCKS OF COURSE I PUT IN THE TITLE OF THIS FOR BOTH ITALIAN AND JAPANESE AND WHEN I DID JAPANESE THE CAPS ONE HAD A DIFFERENT WORD, WHATEVER.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Megaman x3 ps1 intro**

 **Episode 8: Storm eagle**

* * *

Azanael sighed. She was in the Kaihou dorm with the others. She was now in her full leotard.

She was enjoying her day with her Tsubael and the others and now. A STORM RUINED IT.

She folds her arms. She looks over at Tsubael who rested her head on her shoulder. She smiled.

They were in Tsubael's bed. Azanael smiled.

They soon got up and went down stairs.

At Maverick hunter.

Cain and Doppler were watching over the recon.

"Dr. Cain, it appears that the storms are coming from the new type airport." Went a dark skin girl.

He nodded.

X was walking with Alia, they had plans for when the storm ended but so far doesn't look like that.

"X." Went a voice. X saw Zero.

"Hey Zero." He went.

"Dr. Cain and Doppler are looking for you." He said. X blinked.

Azanael and Tsubael saw the girls on the piano. Azanael smiled.

She could play something real nice for them.

She was about to head over, then something called her. It was X.

She looked at Tsubael.

"Duty calls." She said. Tsubael pouted. Azanael kissed her cheek.

"I'll return soon."

Azanael exited and soon arrived at Maverick hunter.

She went to the command station.

She saw X, Cain and Doppler.

She salute.

They nodded.

"Azanael this is important" Cain went. "We got information showing Maverick activity at the new type airport."

She blinks.

"Who ever is there is behind all this." Doppler said.

"So just keep doing what I've been doing?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Understood." She was off.

Once she arrive she was at what looked like a radio tower, well she was below one. She then blinks.

'Was that a Piano I saw before I left, whatever I have more important things to do.'

 **STARTS PLAYING: STORM EAGLE THEME MMX**

Azanael starts running. She soon see's platforms spinning and some flying copters with grabbers.

"Well that's one way... or.."

She starts flying past it all. As she was she noticed something behind her on the tower it was another E tank. She grabbed it. She then landed on something that said Air port 1001. She continued on.

Course she had more enemies in her way but she dealt with them. She soon saw more platforms, she sighed. She looked up and saw another radio tower, she went in and came right back out.

"You know what... I'm not gonna waste time." She started to just fly over everything. But as she was she noticed the storm getting stronger.

"I must be going the right way." She says.

At Kaihou

"Here everyone." Goes Yuuko. She had a portable tv. Everyone blinks. Then shrugs.

Back to the airport.

Azanael felt it, she was getting close.

She did land and mess with some enemies but she wanted to wrap this up quick.

She soon made it to a ledge. She blinks.

"Where's the door?" She goes.

'They always have a door... wait..'

She notices a plane. She goes for it. She made it, she saw some missile shooters but dealt with them quickly.

She looks around. There's no one around.

She starts going low, no one. Then the plane takes off.

She blinks. She goes back up top, and soon a battleground was made on the roof. She soon blinks. She was now back to normal. She sees a reploid with purple wings and the humanoid body of a bird.. an eagle more specific.

She goes wide eyed.

"WAIT... YOU'RE STORM EAGLE!" She goes. He's silent.

"Storm eagle, you're the one behind this... I guess traitors never learn." She goes.

He is still silent.

"ANSWER ME STORM EAGLE!"

He opens his eyes.

"Azanael... I must defeat you." He says.

Restarts theme.

Azanael see storm eagle expand his wings.

She grits her teeth.

She starts going back, but pushes against his force.

He blinks.

"Well well, looks like it's time to get serious."

"STORM TORNADO!"

A tornado comes and rips up her clothing. She smirks.

She transforms into her bio armor. He smirks.

"Now we can really get started, HA!"

He charges, she charges and they start trading blows, it goes on for 2 minutes then they break apart.

Eagle goes into the air. He spits out an egg and 4 little birds come out. Azanael gets rid of them, but when she did. She blinked.

"Storm?" she goes.

"HA!" He starts diving at her, she dodges.

She smirks.

"HA, GAH!" She falls down, he got her from the back. She stands up.

He turns around.

She starts firing torpedoes at him. He blinks.

They start chasing him, and they were hard to hake off, took him about 3 minutes.

She smirks.

"A TRAN!"

She turns to launch octopus. Storm starts laughing.

"You wanna fight as that pervert." He says.

She blinks and goes back to normal.

"Now Azanael fight me with pride." He says. Azanael blinks. He too honorable to be evil...

She charges and so does he.

He goes for a right fist, she ducks and knees him in the gut. She then roundhoused him. He recovered and smirked.

He goes in the air. She soon follows. He blinks.

"So, you can fly as well." He goes. She smiles.

"Alright, COME!" He goes.

They charge one another.

They lock hands and trade blows.

Storm goes for a right fist, but Azanael knees him in the gut and uppercuts him. She then kicks him down into his plane. He soon gets up. Azanael rushes him. He dodges her attacks quick and hits her with the storm tornado.

'I see.' she thinks.

She then charges up her flame wheel. Storm eagle blinks.

She hits him with a hard right, she then kicks him up, she rushes. He blasts a storm tornado, but she goes behind him and kicks him back down. He gets up, he's in pain.

"Ah, impressive, I see how you took down boomer kuwanger and the Azanael hunters... you're like sigma... but X." He goes. She blinks He flies fast.

He gets her in the gut and starts to assault her with a barrage of strikes. Soon he upside down kicks her back down. She recovers.

She looks and sees him charging up. She blinks.

"AAH STORM TORNADO!"

He fires a stronger Tornado.

She grits her teeth.

She tries using her flame wheel.

"COME ON!" She goes.

The storm picks up, and soon lightning comes down.

"Damn Storm." She goes.

He holds his attack.

"Why, why did you do it?" She goes. He blinks.

"Why do you betray your friends?"

He closes his eyes.

"TELL ME!"

"You won't understand."

She glares. She charges up. He blinks.

'Is she trying to get blown away... wait?' He thinks.

"HAAA GRAVITY WELL!"

Azanael soon fires up in the air. A force starts to pull her and Storm. He grits his teeth.

She soon breaks away. He blinks.

'DAMN!'

"YAAAAA." She gets him with a hard kick in the face. He goes back.

She has a smirk.

"You are strong Azanael... but now it's time, HAAAA!" Went Storm Eagle.

The storm gets stronger. Azanael blinks.

'What the...'

She sees an aura surround storm eagle. She grits her teeth.

"This has been a calm before the storm, get ready HAAAAA!"

Soon everything starts going wild.

Numerous places around the world are experiencing dangerous amounts of storm activity.

Azanael grits her teeth.

"I won't let this go on!"

She charges her blast.

Storm Eagle rushes her.

She blinks. He gets her in the face, and kicks her upward. He continues after her.

She had to break him off.

She fires a gravity well.

"YAAAAA!" He goes, he kicks her in the gut and smashes his storm tornado blaster in her face. She grits her teeth. He continues to chase... but is soon stopped in his tracks.

He blinks.

"What the... wait!" He goes. He looks and sees a gravity well.

Azanael took the chance.

"YAAA!" She goes. She fires a blast. He goes wide eyed.

The blast goes through him. He soon falls to the top of his plane. She soon lands and runs over to him.

"Gah." He goes. "Azanael... finish it."

She blinks.

"What?!"

"You're a maverick hunter, it's your duty to take me out."

"It's my duty to stop you, I don't have to kill you Storm Eagle."

He chuckles.

"Just like X, always trying not to kill... but at the same time you're like Sigma." He goes. She blinks.

"How?!"

"Well lets say that before he went maverick... he took out Maverick no matter what, unless there was something... wait now I see... you're... like Zero."

Azanael continues to listen.

"He was once a Maverick, but thanks to Sigma he became a maverick hunter."

"What makes me like Zero?"

"You were once on the other side..."

She blinks, how would he know.

"Shrivael!" She goes.

Storm eagle chuckles.

"Azanael... you have the power like X, you can put a stop to her plans and save everyone..."

She grabs his hand.

He blinks.

"You're coming back Storm Eagle." She says.

He shook his head.

"It's too late for me, Sigma... he told me it was for the progression of the reploids... now I see it was all lies.."

"Storm."

He closes his eyes.

"You can do it Azanael..." He goes.

Her expression softens.

"No..." She goes.

She picks him up and teleports back to Maverick hunter.

X and Zero were waiting for Azanael to arrive. She soon did... with an old friend.

"So, you really brought back Storm Eagle." Zero said.

She nods.

"He can be fixed, I know he isn't a real maverick." She said. Zero gets his saber ready.

X puts up his hands.

"Wait Zero." He goes. Zero blinks.

"Listen to her at least before you go slashing everything." X says. Zero sighs.

Azanael smiles.

"He's not a real maverick, no Maverick would be so honest in death, and want what they were part of to be stopped." She goes.

Zero sighs.

"You may be right, but it's up to Dr. Cain." Zero said.

"I already made my choice." Went Cain from behind. They looked and saw a med team.

"Get Storm eagle to sick bay, we'll scan him for any thing he may have." Cain said. Azanael smiled.

Song ends

Azanael was laying against a wall, she hoped Storm Eagle would return as part of Maverick hunter. She clenches her fist.

"That Sigma..." She looks up. "Him and Shrivael are one and the same."

She sighs. Then blinks. She swears she heard a news group.

She goes and soon sees Dr. Cain with a news woman. She blinks.

"So, Dr. Cain... the biometal as you call it, gives the user the power basically of a reploid." She went. He nodded.

"Doctor, is it true that a alien was the 1st to fuse with a biometal?"

"Yes."

"Is it favoritism?"

He blinks.

"What?"

"What this 'arume' chosen out of favoritism?"

He shook his head.

"As much as I want to praise and give detail I will say, she earned it by being a valued ally for maverick hunter." He goes.

The lady blinks.

"And if you want to argue i'm sure General Jordel will have many words for you." He goes. The news lady puts her hands up. Azanael laughs. She walks past.

She was ready to head back to Kaihou... but soon heard a piano.

?:Their gashing teeth and criminal tongues conspiring against the odds.

She sees X.

X: But they haven't seen the best of us yet.

He was singing to...Alia. Zero and Iris were across from them.

X:If you love me let me go!

She soon sees the news woman with Cain.

At Kaihou

They were looking through the channels that were available, they soon saw Maverick hunter... was that X.

X: If you love me let me go!

Azanael blinked, she smirked.

X: Cause these words are knives that often leave scars, the fear of falling apart, truth be told I never was yours, the fear the fear of falling apart.

Alia smiles.

Then chuckling was heard. X stopped. Everyone saw Azanael.

"Hey that's Azanael... why is she laughing?" Goes Mari.

"X... X... that's song isn't what you think it is." She goes. He blinks.

"It's a break up song..." She goes. He flinches.

"Uh... oh... hehe.." He rubs his head. Azanael soon walks over to the piano.

"May I?"

He gets up. She sits.

 **Starts playing: This is gospel piano version by Panic at the disco**

She sighs as she plays.

"I made my own version." She said.

Tsubael blinks.

Azanael: This is gospel for the married one's together in holy matrimony forming happiness making scenes of smile filled memories

Azanael: Oooohhh, ooooohhh

Everyone blinked.

Azanael: Their teeth showing grins, their heart shaped signs displayed out for all, and the best is surely yet to come.

Azanael: IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET GOOOOOO! IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET GOOOOOO!

Azanael: These words aren't the ones that leaves scars it's, the fear of falling apart, I want to be yours what held me back was the fear the fear of falling apart

Everyone starts tearing up.

And course this was world news so you know who saw this

Azanael: This is gospel, for the homosexuals, all the gay men and lesbians, loving each other going against the bible's orders.

Azanael: Oooooohh, ooooooohhh

Azanael: They tried to stop us cause we're the same but I won't quit without a fight, and I promise girl I'll be home tonight.

Azanael gets a tear.

Azanael: IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET GOOOOOO! IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET GOOOOOO!

Azanael: These words aren't the ones that leaves scars it's, the fear of falling apart, I want to be yours what held me back was the fear the fear of falling apart.

Azanael had more tears.

Azanael: The fear of falling apart

Azanael: The fear, the fear of falling apart

Azanael: The fear of falling apart x3

Azanael smiled.

Azanael: I'll love you with all my heart.

Song ends.

Everyone clapped.

Azanael sighed.

She got off and left the room.

Everyone at Kaihou who saw it were touched.

Azanael was about to teleport back.

"Azanael." Went a voice. She turned. It was X. She blinked. He smiled.

So did she. She was off.

At a dark area

"She took him.." Went a blue figure. It stood next to a tall figure.

"It almost pains me to want to kill such a nice voice... but.. oh who am I kidding I still want her dead." it said.

The tall one sighed.

"It's almost time."

They heard some music being played.

They sighed. It was Berkana. She was singing to Shrivael. Berkana was actually alright.

Berkana: If you love me don't let gooooo. If you love me don't let goo.

Shrivael smirked. But she soon turned.

Berkana: These words aren't the one's that...

She stopped.

"Shrivael."

"Anything Azanael says I despise." She went. Berkana looked down.

Shrivael looked at her. She smirked.

"Don't feel down love." She took her hand.

"You sing lovely." Shrivael added. Berkana blushed. They soon kissed.

At Kaihou

Azanael arrived. She was soon tackled by Tsubael.

"Tsubael..." She went.

"Everyone wants to hear you sing again Azanael."

Azanael blinks. She forgot the news crew.

She saw everyone at the door. She blushed.

"Alright." She went.

Tsubael smiled.

Everyone gather around the piano.

She look and saw some couples holding their hands. She smiled.

She started playing.

 **STARTS PLAYING: THIS IS GOSPEL PIANO VERSION BY PANIC AT THE DISCO**

Azanael: This is gospel for the married one's together in holy matrimony forming happiness making scenes of smile filled memories

Some of the girls were squeaking.

Azanael: Oooohhh, ooooohhh

Everyone smiled. Course some got close, you know who.

Azanael: Their teeth showing grins, their heart shaped signs displayed out for all, and the best is surely yet to come.

Azanael looked at Tsubael.

Azanael: IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET GOOOOOO! IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET GOOOOOO!

Azanael: These words aren't the ones that leaves scars it's, the fear of falling apart, I want to be yours what held me back was the fear the fear of falling apart

Tsubael had a tear.

Azanael: This is gospel, for the homosexuals, all the gay men and lesbians, loving each other going against the bible's orders.

Azanael: Oooooohh, ooooooohhh

Azanael looked at her again. She winked. Tsubael blushed.

Azanael: They tried to stop us cause we're the same but I won't quit without a fight, and I promise girl I'll be home tonight.

Tsubael went wide eyed. Azanael sung about her.

Azanael: IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET GOOOOOO! IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET GOOOOOO!

Azanael: These words aren't the ones that leaves scars it's, the fear of falling apart, I want to be yours what held me back was the fear the fear of falling apart.

Azanael: The fear of falling apart

Azanael: The fear, the fear of falling apart

Azanael: The fear of falling apart x3

Azanael smiled.

Azanael: I'll love you with all my heart.

Azanael finished, but turned to Tsubael. She smiled. Azanael told her to come. She blushed.

Azanael played it again.

Azanael: This is gospel for the married one's together in holy matrimony

Tsubael: Forming happiness making scenes of smile filled memories

Azanael, Tsubael: Oooooh, oooooh

Azanael, Tsubael : Their teeth showing grins, their heart shaped signs displayed out for all, and the best is surely yet to come.

Azanael, Tsubael: IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET GOOOOOO! IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET GOOOOOO!

Azanael, Tsubael : These words aren't the ones that leaves scars it's, the fear of falling apart, I want to be yours what held me back was the fear the fear of falling apart

Azanael and Tsubael smiled.

Azanael: This is gospel, for the homosexuals, all the gay men and lesbians

Tsubael: Loving each other going against the bible's orders.

Azanael, Tsubael : Oooooohh, ooooooohhh

Azanael, Tsubael: They tried to stop us cause we're the same but I won't quit without a fight, and I promise girl I'll be home tonight.

Azanael, Tsubael: IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET GOOOOOO! IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET GOOOOOO!

Azanael, Tsubael: These words aren't the ones that leaves scars it's, the fear of falling apart, I want to be yours what held me back was the fear the fear of falling apart.

Azanael, Tsubael: The fear of falling apart

Azanael, Tsubael: The fear, the fear of falling apart

Azanael, Tsubael: The fear of falling apart x3

Azanael looked at Tsubael, Tsubael looked at Azanael.

Azanael, Tsubael: Tsubael(Azanael) I love you with all my heart

They kiss as the song ends.

Hagino smiled. This was a beautiful sight.

Azanael and Tsubael break the kiss.

"Anyone else?" Azanael went.

They all blinked. She laughed. She looks out a window. There, a smiling Onimil.

* * *

 **WELL WELL I'M GONNA GET HATE I ACTUALLY RUSHED SO I MAY UPDATE THIS AGAIN BUT ANYWAY THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 8 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OF SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN.**

 **Next episode sample**

 **A maverick makes home in a U.S base and more info is found on how they are returning, next time on Blue drop Revival X2**

 **Attacco al calico/Hōnettsu no kōgeki**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Megaman X2 title theme**


	9. Hornet Attack

**RIGHT I'M SORRY I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND I JUST FOUND TIME TO DO THIS, SO ANYWAY WELCOME BACK, UH I HAVE FORGOTTEN HOW THIS WAS GONNA GO, BUT IM STILL GONNA DO IT I NEVER LEAVE A STORY UNDONE, I JUST DON'T LIKE QUITTING, SO LETS GO.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: MEGAMAN X3 PS1 THEME**

 **EPISODE 9: HORNET ATTACK**

* * *

She woke up feeling refreshed. She looked around the room with a smile.

She then looked at her Tsubael who still had her eyes closed.

Azanael got up and put on an outfit. She made sure she looked good. When she was done she looked in the mirror.

She had on a black tank top with black pants and grey running shoes. She smiled. She then heard her love waking up.

She walked over to her.

Tsubael opened her eyes to a wonderful sight.

"Morning love." Went Azanael.

Tsubael smiled.

"Morning." She said.

Tsubael soon got up and dressed. She wore a blue top with a white skirt. She wore white running shoes.

Azanael looked at Tsubael as she checked herself in the mirror. Tsubael soon turned around and looked at Azanael. A smile on her face.

Tsubael smirked.

"Like what you see? Teased Tsubael.

Azanael smirked. She walked up to her.

"I don't know."

Azanael brought her close.

"Maybe I do..." Azanael smiled.

She and Tsubael locked their eyes. They smiled. Soon they kissed.

As they kiss they get more and more passionate.

Soon Azanael grabbed Tsubael's ass. She moaned.

Azanael kissed her neck.

"Ah, Azanael..." Tsubael went.

Azanael smiled.

"Want it?" She went. Tsubael nodded.

Azanael laid her on the bed and began to fondle with her breasts.

Tsubael moaned. Azanael smirked.

She pulled down her panties. Tsubael was wet.

Azanael smiled. She pulled down her pants and quickly got her dick out.

Azanael and Tsubael locked eyes.

Azanael put her cock inside her love.

"AAAHHH!" Went Tsubael.

Azanael moved her body back and forth, kissing Tsubael neck. Tsubael bit her lower lip.

"Azanael... ah."

Azanael smirked.

"Someone's enjoying themselves.." Went Azanael.

Tsubael blushed and moaned. Azanael pushed her cock deeper.

Tsubael's breathing become louder.

"Azanael, Azanael..."

Azanael was moving faster.

"I love you." Tsubael went.

"I love you too." Azanael said.

Tsubael then locked her legs around Azanael. She blushed.

Tsubael then wrapped her arms around her.

"Tsubael... i'm gonna cum..."

"Ha... ha me... too..."

Azanael felt her walls tighten. Her eyes were rolling back.

She went faster.

"AH I'M GONNA... I'M CUMMING." They both went.

Azanael went as fast as she was able.

Then white fluids came out of her cock.

"I LOVE YOU!" They shout as they cum.

Loads of semen enters deep inside Tsubael.

After a minute they both stop cumming. Azanael lays next to Tsubael.

They lock eyes with one another and smile.

At Maverick hunter

A distress call has been made to maverick hunter.

Dr. Cain, Dr. Doppler, X and Zero are meeting regarding the issue.

"Okay, X and Zero we have reports of maverick activity near an military base." Cain said.

They both nod.

"So just us 2 then?" Went X.

"Actually X and Zero we were hoping Azanael could handle that, we have a more pressing issue that we need you 2 for." Doppler said. They blinked.

"Apparently we managed to get info from Storm eagle regarding where Shrivael's base is... it's supposed to be somewhere around sigma's old base."

"So Kamori island?" Zero went. Cain and Doppler nod.

"We need you 2 to head over there and see what you can find. we'll send Azanael out for the maverick." Cain said.

"Understood." Went X and Zero.

At Kaihou

The summer festival was rolling once again. At the pier on a bench was Azanael and Tsubael cuddling with one another.

"Azanael?"

She looked at her love.

"Yes?"

Tsubael played with her fingers.

"Um... when should we get married..."

Azanael blinked.

"I'm not sure... maybe... in the winter..." Azanael said.

The 2 soon just watched the waves enjoying each others company... Then...

"Hmm, X?" Went Azanael.

Tsubael blinked.

"Understood." Azanael sighed.

"Sorry love, gotta go get a maverick."

Tsubael nodded and kissed her.

"I'll be waiting for you." Tsubael said.

Azanael nodded.

She was off.

Azanael soon arrived at Maverick hunter. She entered the room where X, Zero, Cain and Doppler were.

"Azanael, we have a mission for you." Cain went.

She stood in attention.

"There's been reports of maverick activity at an old military base, head over there and check it out, here's the location." Doppler went.

She nodded. She was about to head out but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"X." She went.

"You've been doing great Azanael, keep it up." He said. She nodded and was off.

He looked trough the glass and opened his wings, he was off.

Azanael arrived at the old base. She looked around.

"This looks abandon." She went.

"Oh so they sent you."

Azanael quickly turned and saw a woman with purple hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" She went.

The woman blinked.

"Oh they didn't tell you... "

Azanael blinked.

"Motoko Kusunagi." The woman said.

Azanael shook her hand.

"Right apart from the fact that they didn't inform you of the assist i'll cut straight to the point. There's been reports of cyber activity in this base, however they weren't part of the government, concerned, me and my squad were sent here only to discover it was maverick activity."

"Right... So..."

Motoko blinked.

"Really..." She went.

"I understand, but if it's a maverick why are you guys..."

"Oh, we're suppose to aid you through the base, apparently this place is rigged and we're suppose to find if there's anything involving cybernetic activity if any."

"Right, so mavericks and terrorism basically." Azanael said.

"Right, so let's get started shall we."

Tsubael was walking around the festival, there were still somethings she wanted to do and try.

She soon saw Mari at a stand.

"Hey Mari." She went.

Mari turned and looked at her.

"Hey Tsubael... where's Azanael?"

Tsubael sighed.

"Duty called."

Mari giggled.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"I know she will."

They start walking together.

Soon a bee went past them. They stopped in their tracks. Then more came.

The girls blinked.

They soon hear screams.

They run and soon see loads of bees flying around.

They blinked.

"What the..." Went Tsubael.

The 2 girls looked up and saw a big humanoid bee.

Back to the base

Starts playing: Blast hornet theme MMX3 SNES OST

Azanael started to run through the base.

She had to deal with some enemies firing some missiles but that made the suspicions true. Once she saw an elevator she stood on it.

"Come in Motoko."

"Yes Azanael?"

"You guys were right, there is maverick activity here, but in terms of cybernetic... i'm not too sure."

"If anything gets sabotaged or if something malfunctions we'll know it's cyber..."

"Motoko?"

"Come...Azanae... are..."

Azanael ended the call. She grit her teeth.

"Cybernetic..." She said.

She got off the elevator and made it down a hall to a door. Inside was a shuriken machine. She smirked and just blasted the machine to bits. She quickly exited.

She saw the base from the outside.

"This is not good."

She saw machines being repaired and upgraded. She grit her teeth.

"You were right Motoko there's cybernetic activity here, it seems like its being used to upgrade the mavericks machines."

"Shit... we'll... source and... are you there..."

"It's interfering with the comms, I'm heading for the maverick."

Azanael burst off quickly past the enemies in her way, the soon she did this the faster she'll be back with Tsubael.

She made it to the other side, she entered another door.

She sighs.

"All these doors are a pain in my ass." She went. She exited and saw a drop.

"This should lead to the maverick." She said.

She jumped down.

Course there was some enemies but she dealt with them quick.

She soon saw a long hallway. there were crates in the way.

She sighs and gets rid of them.

She was almost there. She soon caught something from the corner of her eye.

Another container with an E on it. She takes it.

She soon enters the hallway.

"Motoko, I've found the location of the maverick."

"..."

"Shit." She enters... only to find nothing.

"Damn this is annoying."

She starts looking around for anything use ful. She soon finds a panel.

She gets access and collects the data from it.

"So that's where the issue of our comms is."

Azanael begins to handle the issue.

Then a sound is heard.

She turns and sees a metal bee heading for her, she blasts it.

She turns and gets back to work on it.

She notices something odd.

"Wait... this base... SHIT!" She goes.

"MOTOKO YOU GUYS GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Azanael, good we can communicate, what's going on?"

"Listen, this is a trap you guys need to evac NOW!"

"Are you... what's that noise..."

"MAJOR!"

"What, OH SHIT..."

"MOTOKO, COME IN... DAMN IT!" Azanael grit her teeth.

She needed to find the maverick, but securing Motoko and her squad is more important at the moment.

She checks the data that they gave her of the base.

"I see, I can go there."

Azanael starts running through the base. She knew what she needed to do.

"If I can blow the center the whole area will crumble, they'll lose their forces."

Azanael soon made it below the base and saw it's core.

She smirked.

She fired a blast at it. It sparked electricity.

"Right, time to save them, and fast."

Motoko and her squad were getting overwhelmed, they didn't even notice the bees till it was nearly too late.

"Damn, where's that Girl when you need her."

More and more were coming, but they wouldn't be alone for long.

"YO!" Shouted a voice.

They looked and saw multiple blasts being fired.

Motoko smirked.

"Bout time." She said.

Azanael had a little smile.

"Come on we gotta get moving this base is gonna blow."

Motoko and her squad nodded.

They tore by whatever forces got in their way as they made it out.

And just in time.

BOOM!

They looked and saw the base caught in an explosion, some of it was still standing but most was a wreck.

"Right you lot check for injuries." Motoko said.

She look at Azanael.

"My Yuko was right, you are an impressive woman." Motoko said with a smile.

Azanael blinked.

"Wait, the prime minister?"

Motoko nodded.

Azanael then realized...

"You 2 are..."

"Yes."

Azanael was gonna say something... but then.

"X." She went on her comm.

"We got a problem, Kaihou's under attack, me and Zero are occupied and Axl is on another mission."

Azanael clenched her fist.

"It must be the maverick, i'm on it."

Azanael nodded to Motoko.

"Oh almost forgot."

Azanael handed a data chip to Motoko.

"That should be what you were looking for."

"Thank you Azanael, you're a good comrade."

"You as well, take care of your girl." Azanael said.

Motoko rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You know it."

Azanael turned and flew.

"I'm coming my love."

Everyone was running as fast as they could.

Loads of people were panicking.

"What the hell." Went Mari.

Tsubael and her were now out of the festival and in the forest.

"That was too close, whatever that big thing was must have been a maverick."

"Indeed."

The 2 girls turned and saw the big bee again.

"I take it you're Tsubael."

She and Mari took a few steps back.

"Who are you..." They went.

The reploid chuckled.

"TSUBAEL!"

Tsubael looked to her right and saw Azanael running to her. She stopped once she noticed the maverick.

"Ah Azanael, glad ya made it." It said.

"CUT THE CRAP MAVERICK." She said.

"I didn't even say more than one sentence and you're already pissed."

Azanael grit her teeth.

"Right, right, I am blast hornet, I am simply here to take you out."

Azanael smirked.

"Then bring it."

 **RESTARTS THEME**

Blast hornet aimed his needle at Azanael, he fired his spawn of bees at her.

She smirked once she saw them. She dodged them with ease.

Blast then rushed her and tried a left she jumped oved him, however he quickly turned and smashed his feet into her back, She hit a tree.

She jumped off it and gave him a round house to the ground.

He looked up, she was coming in fast with her foot. He moved out the way.

She smirks.

She activates her armor.

He blinks.

"I must say, that really suits you." He goes.

She rolls her eyes.

She rushes him. She gets him in the gut, and gives him an uppercut. She grabs his legs and sends him to the ground.

He quickly gets up and elbows her in the face. He delivers a series of kicks to her face, then puts her in a head scissor and slammed her down.

She hits the ground hard. She quickly stands on her feet. She smirks.

He takes his blaster and fires. She goes wide eyes, but blinks.

"What a dud." She says.

"Oh really." He says.

He fires his bees again.

Azanael dodges them as they go past. But soon they turn around. She blinks.

"What the..." She goes.

She starts moving as quick as she could. She grits her teeth as they aren't letting up.

"This is not good." She goes. She looks ahead. More of them.

She soon looks left and right.

"Well balls." She goes.

BOOM!

Tsubael and Mari go wide eyed.

Hornet laughs.

"So much for the great Megawoman Azanael ha... wait... WHAT!" He goes.

He looks and sees her, smirking.

"How did you... never mind."

He charges at her, needle at the ready.

"A TRAN!"

She turns into storm eagle.

He blinks.

"No matter what you turn into you won't survive."

Azanael chuckled. She spat out an egg and multiple birds went after Hornet.

Hornet quickly fired his bees, but they were overtaken.

He dodges the birds and looks back at Azanael.

"STORM TORNADO!"

Hornet chuckled, but soon went wide eyed. The force of the tornado was powerful.

"MY WINGS!" He went.

Azanael turned back into herself and smashed a knee into blast hornets face.

He hit the ground hard. He glares at her.

He starts charging towards her.

"STORM TORNADO!"

He gets blasted back again.

His wings were getting messed up.

"No...no...no..."

Azanael smirked.

"I AINT DYING!"

"Well sadly you fucked with the wrong person, you're gonna get wrecked."

He jumped. He turns to fly away quickly.

Azanael smirked.

She starts charging her blast.

"DIE!"

She fires it.

Hornet looks back and sees it.

"NO, MASTER SNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He was engulfed and destroyed.

Song ends.

Azanael sighs. She sees his head falling and grabs it.

She looks at Mari and Tsubael with a smile.

"Azanael.." Went Tsubael. Azanael landed.

"I'll get this over to Maverick hunter Tsubael, and i'll be right back."

Tsubael kissed her.

"Don't take too long." She went.

Azanael nodded.

Meanwhile.

"WE'RE DOWN TO OUR LAST ONE!" Went a blue figure.

The tall one nodded.

"We are ready... but there's something about that Tsubael that interests me."

"Master?"

"Now that I think about it... maybe we can use her to our advantage."

"But those 2 that we got.. and those women..."

"Don't worry, we all have our uses, it's time."

The blue one blinked.

"Are you sure..."

The tall one nodded.

"We just need Tsubael..."

Berkana sat on a rocky mountain top. She was in thought.

"Shrivael..." She went.

A purple hair woman was walking up the hill, she noticed her.

"Never thought I'd see anyone else here.." She went.

Berkana stood up and readied her self. She turned and saw a beauty of a girl in a white, blue and orange suit with a yellow orb on her chest. She looked at the girl's face, she was tan like and her front hair covered her eyes.

"Who... are... you..." Berkana went.

The woman smiled.

 **STARTS PLAYING: CHILL PENGUIN THEME MMX**

"Layer." The woman said.

"Layer..." Berkana blinked at the name.

"And you?"

Berkana jumped.

"Um... Berkana." She said readying herself.

The woman chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"I'm not a threat to the dangerous Berkana." Layer said.

Berkana blinked.

"So you heard of me?"

"I am a navigator of Maverick hunter."

She grit her teeth.

"Well aren't you gonna report this?"

Layer shook her head.

"What..."

"I see you are troubled... i'm willing to listen." She said.

Berkana looked away with a blush.

She sat down. Layer did the same.

"... I'm not telling you anything useful if that's what you're after."

"I don't care about that right now, i'm off duty." Layer said.

Berkana blinked. Then sighed.

"You ever loved someone but felt they didn't love you back?" She went.

Layer smiled.

"No."

"Maybe I wasn't specific enough, I meant while in a relationship with them."

Layer giggled.

"I mean mo as in I never loved anyone before."

Berkana blinked.

"Really?" Layer nodded.

"I mean you must like one guy right." Berkana went.

Layer sighed.

"I'm... actually into girls." She said.

Berkana blushed red.

Layer noticed.

"Someone's looking a little red."

Berkana covered her face.

Layer removed her hands.

"There's nothing wrong with being flustered, besides I think you are very cute."

Berkana felt red all over her face.

'Oh no... what do... I... she's... so sweet...'

"Berkana, I can see your pain, you're not happy where you are."

"What makes you so sure?!"

Layer smirked.

"Because you're not bragging about it."

Berkana blinked.

Layer took her hand.

"Come with me." Layer stood her up.

She took Berkana with her to the top. There she looked and saw the whole area. It was beautiful. So much green and the sky was white but it was still amazing.

"This beats a city park." Berkana went.

"I know, whenever I can I come up here to look at the sights, it's a reminder of why we do what we do."

Berkana looked at her.

"I love it here, especially during the winter and spring, the white snow makes it look like a winter wonderland and the cherry blossoms makes it look like something in a dream."

Berkana couldn't believe it, this girl, whom is from Maverick hunter and she's her enemy... but why is she enjoying this so much.

"Berkana." Went Layer.

A tear formed on Berkana's face.

'Why, Shrivael... why aren't you like this.'

Layer blinked.

More tears formed.

'Don't you love me...'

"Hey, Berkana."

'OR AM I JUST A FUCK TOY!'

Berkana then started crying.

"Why, why, why..." She got on her knees. Layer soon embraced her in a hug.

"Why shrivael... why..."

"Shhh, it's okay Berkana." Layer went.

"But, it's not!"

Layer and her lock eyes.

"Everytime i'm with her it's either sex, or a simple release, we never go on dates, and she acts like i'm not even able to feel these things... she thinks I'm like a pleasure bot, A FUCKING PLEASURE BOT!"

Layer went wide eyed. She could tell them at maverick hunter, but... she wasn't... this is between her and Berkana.

"It's okay Berkana."

"NO IT'S NOT, WHO COULD LOVE SOMEONE LIKE ME ANYWAY!" She went.

Layer blinked. Who couldn't.

"No Berkana don't say those things... anyone can love."

Layer wiped the tears off her face.

"Berkana, I've seen the info we have of you at Maverick hunter, I know deep down you're an amazing reploid with so much to give."

Berkana blinked.

"No I don't, ever since that incident this is what I've been destined for..."

Layer held her hands.

"No, there's always a chance, but you make the choice to take it or not."

Berkana couldn't believe it, this girl who she just met is something special... why can't Shrivael be like this.

"Layer..."

Layer smiled.

"Besides you haven't killed me yet."

Berkana went wide eyed.

"Berkana... have you ever been kissed."

Berkana blushed.

"Of course I..." She realized what she could mean.

"Why does that matter..."

Layer chuckled.

She had a bag it her. Berkana stepped back. Layer opened it, it was a little picnic basket.

"Mind joining me?" Layer went.

Berkana blushed. She knew if she head back, she was gonna be denied love.

"Sure."

Layer made the blanket and put out the food. There were rice balls with sushi and some chicken.

Berkana knew they didn't need to eat, but it was a nice fill up.

Shrivael laid against the wall. Tapping her foot.

"Where is that girl?" She went.

Layer and Berkana ate, enjoying the peace and the scenery.

"Layer."

Layer looked at the woman.

"What did you mean by have I ever been kissed before?"

Layer smiled.

"I mean has someone ever kissed you, like romantically, you mention Shrivael like a partner."

"Well... she is... but..."

Berkana finished her food and so did Layer.

They now sat in silence.

"You're not vile." Layer said.

Berkana shed a few tears.

"Layer..."

She started to cry.

Layer held her close.

"Don't cry."

"You're right."

"Right about what?"

Berkana looked her in the eyes.

"I have never been kissed I've never been at all..."

Layer saw the complete sadness in her eyes.

She smiled.

"Hey." Layer went.

Berkana blinked her watery eyes.

They both looked deep into each others eyes.

"You look cute with tears, but you look amazing with a smile."

Berkana blushed.

"Thank...you."

"Wel...come..."

The 2 began to blush red. And redder as their eyes stayed locked.

Layer moved her face, closer and closer to Berkana's.

"Layer..."

Layer was as red as a tomato.

"Berkana.."

They stop just inches.

Layer then pressed her lips against Berkana's.

Berkana didn't fight it at all.

They both kiss for what feels like eternity.

After a minute they break it.

Tears fell down Berkana's face.

"Why...why.."

Layer looked to her side, then back to Berkana.

"Because I'm in love with you."

Berkana then felt something inside her, it was warm and made her feel so happy.

The 2 of them kiss again and again for awhile, enjoying each other.

 **Song ends**

* * *

 **RIGHT THEN THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 9 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2, OH NO NTR HA NO NO NO, NOT REALLY, UM... WELL WE'LL SAVE THAT FOR THE QNA AT THE END OF THE STORY I REALLY AM GLAD TO BE BACK ON THIS SO UM ANYWAY I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN. Also as this stands there are only 8 mavericks I might do more, might not. ALSO I GOT THE IDEA FOR THAT MOUNTAIN FROM KIRBY NIGHTMARE IN DREAMLAND, GO PLAY THE GAME YOU'LL FIND THE MOUNTAIN BACKGROUND WITHIN 3 LEVELS. YA EVER JUST WANNA ADD A FEW MORE WORDS SO YOU'RE STORY CAN BE BIGGER... YEAH... YEAH...**

 **Next episode sample**

 **A maverick attacks the network, finding the location of the maverick Azanael faces her toughest challenge against this maverick yet, and finally the biometal for the others are ready, and Berkana begins to understand her relationship with Shrivael as she and Layer spend more time together. NEXT TIME ON BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2**

 **Magenta centopiedi/Maguna mukade**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Megaman x2 title theme**


	10. Magna Centipede

**YES MATE it's October, HAPPY 30TH ANNIVERSERY MEGAMAN :D ANYWAY I WISH I WORKED ON THIS STORY MORE BUT WE'RE HALFWAY THERE. NOW COMES THE TOP MAVERICK, LETS GO.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: MEGAMAN X1 PS1 THEME**

 **EPISODE 10: Magna centipede**

* * *

Everyone stood in front of Dr. Cain in disbelief. The mouths of Mari, Tsubael, Miroko and Michiko were wide, Hagino had a smile.

"Here you all are, your bio metals." Cain said as the metals floated towards them.

As soon as he could, he told Azanael the news and quickly got them here.

The metals quickly fused with them, and soon they all had on their armor... would you be surprised if I said they looked like X... course not.

They looked at the others and their lovers who were all blushing.

Hagino had a deep red as she saw how Mari looked at her.

X, Zero, Alia, Axl, and iris rolled their eyes.

5 minutes later

Azanael was in a training room, she saw storm eagle, he was rolling his arms out, he turns and sees her.

"Welcome back to Maverick hunter Storm Eagle." She said with a smile.

He sighs.

"I don't deserve a 2nd chance, after letting Sigma get to me I deserve to be gone."

Azanael sighed.

"Tell that to Shrivael."

He blinks.

"Speaking of, I heard of your feats while I was there, I would have been glad that you had slain me again."

Azanael sighs.

"I'm not the same as I was when I was under Shrivael."

"I see, you are quite the individual Azanael."

"Thanks, and hey, redemption is there, take it before it leaves."

Storm eagle face brighten up.

"I intend to."

Azanael smiled, but then got a call.

"Yes... on my way." She said on her comm.

"Mission."

"Yeah."

"Hmph, go get em... huh?"

The lights in the room start dimming and flashing.

"What's the..." Goes Storm.

X enters. They look at him.

"We got a problem."

At a hidden base

Berkana sat on the floor in shock... she was kissed by another. She was scared.

'What am I to do.' She thought.

Footsteps were heard. Berkana quickly stood up.

She looks, it's Shrivael.

"Ah love." She said.

Shrivael's face was emotionless.

"Shrivael?"

Shrivael grabs Berkana and pins her hard against the wall.

"Wha,,, what did I do?!"

Shrivael glares at her.

"Shrivael..."

"You had me worried."

Shrivael kissed her. But this kiss...

Berkana went wide eyed. But not cause she was kissed, it feel empty.

Shrivael broke the kiss.

"I love you."

Berkana blinked, then smiled.

"I love you too."

Shrivael turned and walked with a smirk.

Berkana showed no reaction. She waited till Shrivael was gone, she quickly left the base.

It took her a few minutes, but soon she arrived at the mountain top.

She landed and looked around for her. A smile soon appeared when she found her.

"Layer." Berkana went.

 **Starts playing: Tengu man theme Megaman and bass GBA style**

"I'm glad that I got here before you did, didn't want you to think i'd stood you up."

Berkana just shrugged. She walked and hugged Layer. Layer blushed.

They sat and looked across the mountain.

"Layer?"

Layer smiled at her.

"Why... why are you doing this..."

"I'm in love with you that's why."

"But i'm with someone."

"Someone who clearly doesn't love you at all."

Berkana blinked.

Layer looked at her with worry.

"You don't have to follow this path anymore, i'm right here for you."

Berkana blushed.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Berkana."

The 2 soon locked their hands together. And kissed.

 **Music ends**

Everyone was sent back over to Kaihou.

Azanael, along with X, Zero, and Axl were standing in front of Cain and Doppler.

"It's him isn't?" X said. The docs nodded.

Azanael blinked.

"We've found out that the network has been hacked, not only ours but multiple governments as well, we have reports from that base you were at Azanael, that was a checkpoint for who's behind this." Cain went.

"Who?" She asked.

Everyone around her sighed.

"It's Magna Centipede." X said. Azanael raised an eyebrow.

"He's related to Kwuanger and Gravity beetle, the one I was worried about."

Azanael blinked, those 2 were cake... kind of.

"So?"

"You have no clue what he can do."

"Don't worry if it's him who I gotta take down, I won't lose, I beat his relatives."

Everyone was silent.

"Alright then Azanael, here's the location, good luck." Cain said.

She gave a thumbs up and was running.

She soon saw Lionel.

"Ah Ma'am." Azanael went.

Lionel smiled.

"You got a duty, go complete it."

Azanael nodded and was off.

The others were now at the festival, surprised it's still going on.

"You'd think after what this festival had gone through it'd be done and dusted." Mari said. Hagino giggled.

"What's funny?" She went.

"Nothing... I... just missed Mari, I missed you so much." Hagino said.

Mari smiled. She took her hand in hers.

"I know, nothing's gonna come between us again." Mari said. Hagino smiled.

OR WILL IT

Soon screams were heard.

"AGAIN?!" They went.

Azanael arrived at... what looks like a control room.

She looked around the place, she saw the panel and accessed what she could.

"Is this the location or is this a hoax... I see."

Azanael step back from the panel and looked ahead. She smirked.

"LETS GO!"

 **Starts playing: Magna centipede theme MMX2**

Azanael took off running, she saw some enemies with an eye covered by a shield, but jumped over them.

"This might be easier than I thought." She said.

She then ran past a search light.

BING BING

"Fuck."

Block with blasters drop and starts firing, she dodges as quickly as possible.

"Whoa."

She sees a little gap in the ceiling and jumps on a wall, she starts climbing up the gap to another floor, it was short but it had one of those tanks with an E.

She grabs it.

"These must have a use." She goes.

She jumps down and continues on, but soon sees blocks starting to cave around her.

"SHIT!"

She takes off running quickly.

"FUCK FUCK!"

She starts flying.

She dodges the blocks as quickly as able.

"SPEED BURNER!"

She charges herself in her flame and takes off fast, she makes it away from the blocks and into another room.

She sighs, but soon blinks. A sword appears.

She raises an eyebrow, but soon jumps as it strikes at her.

She fires at it, it's still standing.

She rolls her eyes, the hilt.

She gets low and fires again, bam it's destroyed.

She smirks and exits the room. She then sees a drop below her. And search lights.

She rolls her eyes also at the sight of enemies.

"FUCK IT!"

She drops like a stone and didn't touch any of the lights.

She runs off and seen blocks start falling.

She sighs, whatever is here doesn't want her to get in.

She starts running but sees something trying to target her.

She quickly flies, and soon sees a door. She goes through it.

She then sees a big mechanical machine with a deformed face staring her down.

'Bet he was trying to target me... too bad.'

The machine fires a blast at her, but she quickly deflects it back, the machine starts smoking.

She smirks and fires at it. It's gone.

She sighs and exits.

BING BING BING

Azanael starts flying, she sees multiple blocks trying to stop her from getting past, but she won't be deterred.

She makes into a little room, and knows what's next. She rushes in to the next.

Nothing

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Azanael looks around but there's nothing.

"This is bullshit."

She crosses her arms in annoyance, but soon the area starts changing.

The others had gotten the people out of the area, the machines went nuts.

"What was that?" Went Michiko.

"Whatever it was, it make all the electrical machines go haywire." Akane said.

"Indeed." Went a voice.

They all blink.

Azanael sigh, she was about to leave, but soon saw she was above Kaihou.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She looked around, yep she was above Kaihou, she could feel the breeze around her.

She then decided to land and see the others, if this was real.

She starts looking around, but soon hears screams.

She goes wide eyed and starts running to the source.

"Azanael."

Azanael stops running and is shocked to see who's standing to her right.

"Onimil."

She looks up and down.

"You're... no you can't be..."

"Come to me Azanael."

Azanael saw the open arms of her love.

She starts walking to her.

"AZANAEL!"

Azanael stops moving.

"Tsubael."

Azanael turns.

"Azanael..."

Azanael turned to Onimil, no, not this.

Azanael couldn't choose between the 2.

She then remembered.

"Onimil wants me to be happy, if she's truly gone..." She looked at her.

"You're a fake!"

Onimil blinked.

Azanael took off.

'Onimil' disappeared.

Azanael arrived and saw everyone trapped and hurt.

"WHO DID THIS!" She went.

"Me."

Azanael turned and saw a humanoid centipede reploid.

"I take it you're Magna Centipede."

"Yes, you've done well Azanael very well, but now your time is up, just like Kuwanger I've been watching you very closely, and now it's time for you to meet your end."

Azanael smirked.

"We'll see."

She activated her bio armor.

"I see your beauty does grow when you transform, but no matter for YOU WILL DIE!"

Restarts theme

Azanael rushes Magna. She goes at him with a barrage of fists. They were connecting with his. The others looked on, wanting to help.

Azanael and Magna jumped back.

"You're good, but can you really handle me."

Azanael raised an eyebrow.

"You may have defeated the others, but i'm not them."

He makes a sign with his hands.

"And i won't make the same mistakes."

Azanael smirked.

She rushed after him with a right fist, but before she could connect, he disappeared. She blinked.

She starts looking around.

"Where are you coward?"

"Oh i assure you, i'm not the one in danger."

Out of nowhere Magna appears and smacks his tail hard against Azanael's face. She goes flying into a tree.

Magna chuckles.

"Is that all, GAH!"

Azanael quickly rushes out and starts landing blows and blows into his mid section, she gives him an upper cut, he goes into the air, she grabs his left leg and starts spinning him around, she soon lets him go, he crashes into the ground.

He gets up and sees a blast coming for him.

He quickly teleports to the top of a tree.

"She is impressive."

Azanael looks and sees him.

"So you know who you're dealing with."

"Indeed i am."

He jumps down. They rush one another, Magna tries a right, but Azanael ducks it, he turns and gets kicked hard in the face. She rushes after him. He jumps over her. She quickly turns around.

"You're quick." He goes. She smirks.

He rushes her, they trade blows back and forth, none of them giving an inch.

'I think i may need to up my game.'

She tries a right hook, but he ducks and kicks her back.

He squints his eyes.

He makes a sign, then points to his head.

Azanael raises an eyebrow.

His tail then breaks off and surrounds her.

She blinks as they come in to collide with one another, she jumps.

"What was that?" She goes with a bit of cockiness.

Then

"HA!"

She looks above and he right there with his tail back, he grabs her with his tail and stabs her.

"GAAAAAH, WHAT THE, AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Everyone eyes widen at the sight of a darken color being forced on Azanael.

She soon got out of Magna's tail's hold and landed on the ground, soon he did as well and he started laughing.

Azanael blinks.

"What's funny?" She goes as she charges a blast... but it wasn't charging.

"What the hell?!"

"Ha, i've infected you with my virus, now you're weakened."

Azanael rolled her eyes and tried flying, she couldn't.

Everyone looked shocked.

"No problem."

She deactivated her bio armor, then reactivated it, and nothing changed.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Looks like you're no longer mega."

"SHUT IT BUG!"

She runs after him and tries a right, he ducks, then a left, he ducks.

"HOLD STILL SO I CAN BREAK YOUR FUCKING FACE IN!"

She starts going after him with a barrage of fists and kicks, but they weren't connecting.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Magna laughed.

"You fool, you're not only weakened but slow too, the more i infect you the weaker your power becomes."

Azanael grits her teeth.

She rushes, but gets a hard punch in her gut.

Magna gives her an uppercut and smashes an elbow in her face, he then jumps and delivers loads and loads of kicks to her face, then a hard round house with his right, she goes flying into a tree, this when Azanael emerges, she hurting bad.

"The fuck... how am i..."

"Like i said, you're weakened..."

Azanael grit her teeth and rushed him, she got him with a gut punch, she tried a right but he caught her hand.

He kneed her hard, very hard, blood came out.

She stumbled back, this is harder than when she fought boomer kuwanger.

She had deactivated her armor in hopes of getting some kind of damage done, but...

She tried to rush him, but was still slow.

"WHAT?!"

"It's not just in your armor, it's in your whole body, no matter what it's sticking, HAHAHA."

Azanael quickly turned back into her bio armor and started blasting away at him, he dodges her blasts with so much ease. She grits her teeth. She rushes after him. He dodges her attacks so smoothly. He starts laughing, she was getting annoyed. She then tried a knee that got him in the gut, his eyes widen. She then delivered loads of rights and lefts and then gave a roundhouse that sent him flying. He crashes into a tree. Azanael smiles.

"Ha, how you like, URK!"

Magna quickly reappeared in front of her and stabbed her in her gut with his tail. She then felt herself getting more and more weak.

"This... isn't... gaaaahh."

He removes his tail, she drops on one knee.

Magna laughs.

"Give up, it's over."

Azanael stood up.

"NO!"

She went for a right, Magna swat it away.

"Well now how about that."

Azanael grit her teeth and fired a blast.

Magna side stepped it.

"No..."

"Yes."

Magna gut punched her, and blood came out, she stumbled back and got a hard kick to the face, she crashed into a tree. She left an imprint as she got off.

"I see you're not weakened enough, alright."

Magna disappeared and reappeared in front of her, he tried to strike with his tail, but Azanael rolled away as quickly as possible.

She quickly got to her feet and a blue arua appeared around her. She rushed him, she tried a right... only to get stabbed by his tail.

"This... can't be..."

Magna laughed as she felt his influence take over more and more, he lets her go.

She grits her teeth and tries a right... he takes a few steps back and she misses, she does it again, he does it again, back and forth.

She soon stops.

"You're beaten, Already."

He then opens his right hand and fires a mine at her, it explodes and she hits the ground, bleeding.

"AZANAEL!" Shouts Tsubael.

Azanael tries to get to her feet but it's so hard, she gets a kick into another tree. She hits the ground as she falls off it.

Magna walks slowly to her enjoying the moment his relatives had.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE AZANAEL."

She couldn't believe this.

"Azanael." Went a voice, She looks to her right, it's onimil.

"What are you..."

"I know you're a bit shocked from earlier but that me wasn't me."

"What..."

"They're messing with you Azanael, they're trying to influence your mind, you can't give up, you're the last line of defense you must win, do it for everyone Azanael, it's your time."

Azanael smiled. "Thank you Onimil."

Onimil smiled. She disappeared.

Azanael stood up.

"I WON'T GIVE UP!" She said.

"Hmph, you're persistent." Magna said.

She had to try something, anything... wait.

'My subweapons.' She thought.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE."

Magna charged after her, but...

"PARASITIC BOMB!" She fired a dark green bomb at Magna. He got his and his attack was halted.

His body starts to shake. Azanael blinks.

"NO, NOOOO!" He goes.

His tail starts crumbling.

"A TRAN!"

She turned into Blast Hornet, her wings could barely flap, but those weren't important. she started to fire loads of hornets(i'm sorry for the last chapter i'm an idiot i will go fix that eventually) his tail was breaking more and more.

Soon it broke off.

Magna glared harshly at her.

"DAMN YOU." He said.

Azanael couldn't smile as blast hornet, but soon her wings were starting to flap fast.

She blinked and went back to her bio armor.

She started to feel faster.

"Wait... am i..." She jumped and was soon flying.

"I'M CURED!" She went,

Everyone smiled brightly, and soon they were untrapped.

"NO NO!"

"HA, looks like someone lost their edge." Went Azanael.

"Hmph, i don't need my tail to kill you."

Azanael smirked. She rushed him quickly, she got him with a hard gut punch. She began to unleash a heavy load of fists onto his face at a crazy pace.

She knees him hard in the gut, and gives him a roundhouse. He crashes into a tree. He gets off it, eyes widen.

"This is not good." He goes. She rushes him, he sees her and disappears, she stops her attack. He reappears behind her, and fires a charged Magnet mine. She smirks.

She turns and deflects it back at him. He jumps over it.

"Shit, you are powerful." He goes.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet." She says as she flies towards him, she gets him in the gut, and knees him in the face, she grabs his arm and slams him into the ground.

He gets up, weakly.

"This... fuck..." He goes.

"PARASITIC BOMB!"

Magna's eyes widen as he gets targeted. He then blinks.

"What was that for?" He goes.

Azanael smirks.

Then loads of hornets come for him. He goes wide eyed as he's hit full force by them.

He jumps onto a tree in pain.

"I CAN'T LOSE!" He goes. Azanael smiles.

He tightens his glare.. But then a smirk appears as he looks at Tsubael.

Azanael blinks at his viewpoint. Then goes wide eyed.

"TSUBAEL!" Azanael shouts.

Magna jumps and runs for her but.

"MAGNA!" Goes a voice.

Everyone blinks, they look up and see... Shrivael...

Azanael grits her teeth.

"Ah Shrivael..." he goes.

"You're battle is with Azanael, remember." She said.

He nods.

Azanael glares at Shrivael, but soon sees Magna go after Tsubael.

"NO YOU DON'T."

Azanael flew from behind him, and swept him off his feet, she then drove a fist into his back.

He hits the ground hard.

"No, Shrivael... help..."

She smirks.

"You're fault, you really didn't learn from your relatives failures... she's always evolving." She says with distaste.

Azanael looks at the down Magna.

"I don't care what you do to him Azanael." Shrivael said as she flew off.

"NO SHRIVAEL!"

Magna stares at the face of Azanael. She looks emotionless.

"You tried to go after her, my girl..."

Magna offered his hand.

"Please, let me live.."

"Why?"

"Because... i'll help you... find their base... please..."

Azanael blinked.

She offered her hand, and grabs his.

"Thank you.." He goes.

"Hmph..."

She tightens her grip.

"YAAAA!" She throws him in the air.

"WAIT PLEASE!"

Azanael charges herself up.

"YOU SHOULD LEARN, DON'T FUCK WITH MY GIRL!"

Azanael fired a blast at Magna centipede.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

BOOM

Magna centipede's body was destroyed, all that was left was his head.

"Idiot, messing with my girl is unforgiving."

She picks up his head and sighs.

 **Song ends**

Azanael turns and sees the others with smiles on their faces.

Tsubael ran and hugged her.

Azanael blushed.

Layer smiled into the eyes of Berkana. This must be heaven.

Starts playing: Tengu man theme Megaman and bass gba

Berkana had a smile, this was special...

"Berkana..."

"Yes..."

"Are you happy with Shrivael?"

Berkana blinked.

"What..."

Layer looked at the girl with Caring eyes.

"Well... i don't... even.. know..."

"What do you mean?"

Berkana looked away, tears starting to fall.

"I already told you..." She said.

"Berkana..."

She was silent... what could she say...

More tears came... she started to cry.

Layer held her close.

"I don't... it's... i don't know..."

"It's okay Berkana... i'm here for you."

Berkana looked at her.

"But you barely know anything of me..."

Layer smiled.

"I don't mind, i'll learn, you have so much to give... Berkana..."

Layer leaned in close. Berkana looked away.

Layer blinked then sighed.

"I understand.."

Layer stood up and began walking away.

Berkana didn't understand these feelings.

She went back to the base.

Song ends

2 figures stood.

"Everything is ready sir." Went a blue figure.

"Excellent, it's here.. BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Berkana entered, and soon was face to face with Shrivael.

"Ah Shrivael..." She went.

Shrivael showed no expression.

Berkana blinked, Shrivael walked past.

Berkana didn't know what to do...

'Shrivael...'

At maverick hunter

Everyone was happy, Azanael had done it.

"She truly is strong." Zero said. X nodded.

"Now all that's left is for us to find the location of their base and stop them." X said.

They both pause for a minute as they saw Layer.

"Hey Layer." X and Zero went.

She blinked, then waved to them.

"So how was your walk?" They went.

She smiled.

"It was alright, but i have a duty to do." She said. They both nodded.

She started walking down the hall, when she placed her right over her chest. She sighed.

'Berkana.' She went.

Berkana sat against the wall, her emotions flaring up.

'Shrivael...Layer.'

It's coming.

* * *

 **RIGHT THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 10 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, I AM SO STOKED FOR THE FINAL PIECES OF THIS STORY, BUT ENOUGH WASTING YOUR TIME, I'M GONNA GET STARTED ON THE NEXT ONE RIGHT AWAY FOR I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN.**

 **Next episode sample**

 **The location of the opposition has been found, and the world falls under threat again by the enemy and to make it worse Tsubael is kidnapped, and Azanael and the others give chase, next time on Blue drop revival X2.**

 **la calma prima della tempesta/Arashi no mae no odayaka**

 **Starts playing: Megaman x2 title theme**


	11. The calm before the storm

**I AM HYPE FOR WHATS NEXT EVERYONE, SO HERE WE ARE WITH ANOTHER EPISODE I AM EXCITED FOR THIS, ANOTHER QNA AT THE END OF THE STORY AGAIN SO LETS JUST DO THIS! I apologize if things are out of place.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Megaman X3 PS1 THEME**

 **Episode 11: The calm before the storm**

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the peace of the festival, hopefully this time it won't get attacked.

Azanael was walking along side Tsubael, Azanael had on the same attire the day she fused with the biometal and so is Tsubael.

Tsubael held Azanael's right arm close to her, blushing.

Azanael had on a big smile. Everything is sweet.

"So, Tsubael?"

"Yes?"

"Where shall we go for our honey moon?"

Tsubael shrugged.

Azanael sighed.

She and Tsubael soon stopped as they heard singing.

They looked and saw a stage and someone on there singing.

Azanael blinked.

"Yo Azanael." She looked and saw X.

"Hey X." She went.

"Enjoying the peace?" He said. She nodded.

The 3 look and sees the others.

"Hey guys." They called out. The others looked and waved.

At Maverick hunter

Layer sat in her room and continued to check the data of Berkana. Blushing as she went over every details.

"She's so lovely." She goes.

Everything about Berkana was perfect. She felt it activating below her, she was feeling the heat.

"Berkana, if she's like how you say... she doesn't deserve you." Layer goes.

She waited her so badly... She couldn't take it.

"Berkana..." A tear fell from Layer's eyes.

They stood and listen to the orders.

"Right, just like last time alright, 1st we're gonna affect the base, then you must capture Tsubael, as soon as you do that, the attack will commence." Went the tall figure.

The 3 figures nodded.

"Right get it done." He said.

The 3 were heading out. Shrivael grabbed Berkana's shoulder. The blue figure looked at them.

"Go, we'll catch up."

The figure nodded.

Shrivael and Berkana locked eyes.

"So... shrivael..."

Shrivael grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"AH!"

"You've been cheating on me!?"

"What Shrivael?!"

"I've been watching you, that girl.."

"Wait please, i'd never cheat on you."

Shrivael smirked.

"Then who's layer?"

Her face froze, she was in deep.

"She's a navigator for Maverick hunter."

Shrivael blinked. Then smirked.

"You may have found us an advantage."

Berkana smiled as best as she could.

"You know i love you." Shrivael said.

Berkana blushed.

"I love you too."

Shrivael smirked.

"Let's move."

Back at kaihou

The others rolled their eyes, the singing so far has been... eh?!

Tsubael sighed.

She looked at Azanael.

"Azanael."

She looked at her love.

"How about you sing?" Tsubael suggested,

Azanael blushed.

"Uh... well..."

"Please." She said.

The others looked at her. Azanael sighed.

"Fine." She said.

Once the next singer was done, Azanael offered to go next, she did.

Everyone looked at each other as she went on the stage.

She looked around and took a deep breath.

 **Starts playing: History repeating by the megas(edited the lyrics)**

Azanael takes one more breath before starting.

Azanael: I think i've played this song before, the melody is different but i hear the drums of war... And so it's seems my mission is the same, what always ends in bloodshed, begins as just a game.

Azanael: History repeating, who do they call when mavericks need defeating, History repeating, who do i call when i'm broken and bleeding.

Cheers began to erupt around the crowd. Azanael smiles.

Azanael: Now i can say, when you want to be the one... what you start to realize is... is you're the only one. So here i am, beginning a new page, with the players set, it's time to pick the stage.

 **Changed that one line, it was let the player settle i like that line more.**

Azanael: History repeating, who do they call when mavericks need defeating, history repeating, who do i call when i'm broken and bleeding.

The music starts to pick up. Azanael's feeling it, the pressure... but it's slowly leaving her. A smile appears as it gets serious and hits the next part.

Everyone cheering.

Azanael: I stand before a line in the sand, the fight lies ahead faith in my hands, the end begins. One step and the battle is born, the road that walk is a gathering storm today the end begins.

Azanael: If it was up to me, I'd rewrite history and change my destiny one last time.

Azanael: Back from the depths of hell, traitor you'll pay for the bell has tolled , today i change the end.

Then.

X, Hagino: Yo Azanael, hope your fighting is well, the war has come time to give em hell, today we change the end

Azanael: If it was up to me i'd rewrite history and change my destiny

Azanael, X, Hagino: One last time

Everyone just cheering them on

Hagino (X): And you said, why do we fight(why do we fight) how can you say ya know whats right

X (Hagino): What if we win (if we win or we fall) what if we fall, does any choice that we make

Then

X, Hagino, Tsubael: Matter at all

Azanael: You know we can win, we've done it before, get out of the way then, i gotta settle the score

X, Hagino, Tsubael, Azanael: One last time

Then

The others: She's like the megaman X of the arume

Azanael: If it was up to me, i'd rewrite history and change my destiny one last time,

X, Hagino, Azanael: One last time

Azanael: And now it's up to me, to go make history and meet my destiny one last time

Azanael: One last time

 **Song ends.**

Everyone cheers loudly at Azanael singing. She smiles.

"ENCORE, ENCORE!"

Azanael blushes red. She looks and the others are off the stage.

She gulps.

A few songs later

Azanael's face was full red.

"You're a great singer Azanael." X said.

She rubbed the back of her head.

Then X's comm went off.

"X... What... roger." He said.

The others blinked at him.

A few minutes later at Maverick hunter.

X... along with everyone else stood in front of Dr. Cain, Doppler, and Lionel.

"What's the emergency."

Dr. Cain pointed to the screen.

"From all the intel we gathered, it seems the location of all these Mavericks are... on Kamori island." Cain said.

X blinked.

"But how..."

"We're not sure but we do know that... what the..."

Everything began to flicker and act up.

"What's going on?" Lionel went.

"The base's systems are malfunctioning." Doppler said.

Meanwhile.

"Let's go everyone." Went a blue figure.

Boom.

ALERT, ALERT

"We're under attack?" Went X.

"Everyone spread out NOW!" Went Cain. They all nodded.

X, along with Akane, Hagino and Yukko checked one part of the base, while Zero and the others did the same.

Azanael had Tsubael with her.

"I don't like this." Azanael said.

"We got this." Tsubael said.

BOOM

They blinked, that wasn't very far.

The 2 ran. they soon found the others.

There were multiple holes.

"Who or what did all this?" X said.

Then.

"GAAAAAHH!"

Everyone looked and saw Tsubael being held tightly.

Azanael grit her teeth.

"BERKANA!" She went.

Berkana smirked.

She was running through the halls, she soon stopped as she saw her.

"...Berkana..." Layer went.

Berkana soon took off with Tsubael.

"HEY!" Azanael went.

Then.

"GAAAAHH!"

Everyone looked and saw Layer stunned... they saw her.

"Hello." Went the figure.

"SHRIVAEL!" Azanael went.

Shrivael picked up Layer.

"Sorry to jet, but im in a hurry."

Shrivael then flew off.

"NO, COME BACK DAMN IT!" Went Azanael.

"Wait Azanael!" X said. She glared at him.

"You can't go alone, we're coming with you." He said. She blinked.

"This is my fight." She said.

"No... it's ours too." Went Hagino.

Azanael looked away from them, she had to do this on her own.

"Azanael..." Went a voice.

Azanael blinked.

"Onimil..."

"If you want to save her, you'll need your friends help... you're almost there." Onimil said.

Azanael was wide eyed. She looked at the others. She nodded.

They all smiled.

Meanwhile.

Berkana had delivered Tsubael. Now she's waiting for Shrivael... and she won't have to wait long.

She soon saw her figure arrive and a smile was on her face... till...

"Shit.." Went Berkana.

Layer's body was dropped in front of her.

"Hmph anything you want to say to me?"

"Shrivael... i..."

"Save it... actually..."

Layer's eyes began to open, she saw herself in a room, a room she never seen before.

"Where...am i..." She goes.

"So you're awake..."

Layer looked up, and grew a smile as she saw Berkana.

"Berkana." She went.

"Hmph, save it."

Layer blinked.

"Berkana... what.."

"You tried to ruin what me and my Shrivael have, that won't go unpunished."

A face of fear appears on Layer's face, even more now that she knows shes trapped.

"Berkana..."

"SHUT IT!"

A hand hits the back of her head. Layer looks and sees... her...

"You... you."

"I said shut it."

Shrivael kicks her in the face.

Berkana shows no emotion.

Layer grits her teeth. She can't believe this.

Azanael and the others arrive at what seems to be the base.

"I'm coming Tsubael." She says.

* * *

 **SHORT I KNOW BUT ITS GONNA BE LONGER AFTER THE NEXT EPISODE AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY I AM SO HYPE TO WRAP THIS STORY UP, IT'S BEEN FUN BUT I KNOW YOU LOT CANT WAIT SO THATS THE END OF EPISODE 11 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN.**

 **Next episode sample**

 **Azanael begins to climb the base to get Tsubael, and she faces 2 former reploids of Doppler's and Layer begins to understand Berkana even more Next time on Blue drop Revival X2**

 **bit e morso/Bitto to baito**

 **Starts playing: Megaman X2 title theme**


	12. Bit and byte

**So, we're back at it again, i'm excited, I hope you guys are, anyway let's not wasted anymore time.**

 **Starts playing: Megaman x3 ps1 theme**

 **Episode 12: Bit and Byte**

* * *

They land and see a tall tower in front of them.

"This should be it." Goes X.

Azanael burst past them.

"Hey, Azanael!" They go.

She kept running, she burst through and entered, she looked around.

It's X hunter stage 1

Starts playing: X hunter stages 1-2

Azanael activated her bio armor and began to rush through the base, tearing at whatever was in her way.

'Don't worry Tsubael.' She thought, as she ascended some ladders and past the closing walls.

She saw some road wheelers heading for her, she groaned as she blasted them.

It wasn't long till she was at the end, she soon made it past the 2 doors.

She blinked at who greeted her.

"Hello Azanael." Went 2 reploids.

"I'm bit."

"I'm byte."

Azanael smirked.

"Oh, Doppler's former reploids... so scarp metal yeah."

They flinch.

"Why you, you'll pay for those words." Goes Bit.

"Then fight me!"

Starts playing: Maverick battle, Megaman x

Bit rushed Azanael and a light surrounded his fist.

Byte threw what looked like a mine, passed her.

Azanael smirked.

Bit sent out loads of strikes at Azanael, she raised an eyebrow.

'I'm being pulled...'

She looks behind her and sees the mine.

She sighs.

These guys sadly are nothing, they're worse than the x hunters at least she was challenged.

She moved passed him.

"Ha!"

She blinks as she is caught by a circle, it's locking her still, or it would if she wasn't as strong as she is now.

She did 'struggle' to get out, but then Bit fired a flare like projectile at her, it connected and sent her right to Byte, he wined his fist around then straight punched her into the mine, it exploded and Azanael was pushed off from it, Byte rushed and smashed her into the wall with his shoulder. He jumped back and she dropped to her knees.

Bit and byte hi fived one another.

"Is that it?"

The 2 quickly look and saw Azanael stand with a smirk.

"My turn."

Azanael flew and smashed her knee into bit's mid section, she grabbed his head and threw him into byte.

The 2 got up, angry.

"Come on is that it?" She goes.

The 2 look at one another then back at her.

Soon an aura surrounds them.

Azanael smirks.

Soon the others arrive.

"Azanael... oh." Goes X.

Azanael turned around and saw the others.

"Took your time." She went.

X pointed forward. She looks and sees a machine that seemed godlike.

"I AM GODKARMACHINE O INARY!"

Azanael rolled her eyes, this is wasting her time.

"Yeah, and?!"

Inary aim it's sword at Azanael and slashed with force.

Azanael grabbed it in her palm.

She then lit up her fist.

"This was pointless!"

Inary tried to get it's sword back, but sadly. Azanael pushed it up wards. She rushed it.

She smashed her right fist in it's mid section and soon aimed her charged fist at Inary.

"DIE!"

"No way!"

A huge blast erupts and engulfs Inary.

Soon the blast is gone and Inary as well.

Song ends

Azanael sighs, she looks at the others and continues on.

"Hey wait, Azanael!" Goes X.

Meanwhile

She was bound against a wall.

Tears fell down her face, as the girl she fell for was staring at her.

"Berkana..."

"Quiet you!" She goes.

Layer felt her chest, it hurt.

Berkana sat and crossed her legs.

"Berkana.." She went.

She looked at her without moving her head.

"What."

There was silence.

"If you have nothing, then shut up."

"Are you happy?"

Berkana turned her head to face her.

"What?"

"All this... are you happy with it?"

Berkana rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care?"

"Didn't I tell you I'm in love with you."

Berkana chuckled.

"Sorry, but the only thing that has my love is my Shrivael."

Layer saw some doubt on her face.

"Berkana, listen... you can turn from this path I can see conflict on you."

"Ha, yeah right you don't even know me except from some report."

Layer hanged her head.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"And it's because of that report why I've fallen in love."

Berkana blinked at the woman.

She turned her head.

"It wasn't always this way." She said.

"Once I was just a researcher, my life was about reploids just... us and what we are... but then things changed and I had to go with it..."

"So, you're doing this because you have no choice?"

Berkana glared at her.

"Berkana..."

"Shut up."

"But it doesn't have to be this way."

"Grrrr, well sorry... it has to... besides I won't let my shrivael down."

"Berkana..."

"Well, well."

Layer looked to her left and saw a foot slammed in her face.

She looked at Shrivael who towered above her. Layer glanced over at Berkana who looked away. Shrivael caught her eyes.

Shrivael smirked.

She then walked towards Berkana.

She turned her to face her.

Berkana blinked.

Shrivael glanced over at Layer with a smirk.

Layer widen her eyes.

Shrivael then kissed Berkana with passion while giving a glare towards Layer.

Layer grit her teeth.

Berkana had no idea what was going on.

Shrivael then grabbed Berkana's butt.

Berkana blushed.

"You like that huh?"

Shrivael then kissed her neck. Berkana glanced over at Layer. She was tearing up.

'Her love... is.. real.' She thought.

Shrivael then stopped and glaced at Berkana.

"Everything is going to plan." Shrivael said.

Berkana rubbed the back of her head.

"Um, Shrivael..."

Shrivael stared at the woman.

"You know it's been a while since we..."

Shrivael placed a finger on her mouth.

"Don't worry, i'll eat you out later."

Berkana jumped.

"Shrivael... That's not what I meant!"

Shrivael raised an eyebrow.

"I meant just..."

Berkana took her hands in Shrivael's.

Layer watched carefully.

"You and me, sitting around... enjoying one another... you know..."

Shrivael blinked... then shrugged.

"Sorry not now." Shrivael went.

"But..."

Shrivael freed her hands from Berkana.

" ."

Berkana opened her mouth... but closed it and nodded.

Shrivael smirked, and went up to the next floor.

Layer watched her leave and looked back at Berkana who was crossing her arms.

"You don't get enough love Berkana."

She glared at the captive woman.

"What, I'm sorry I don't remember asking you a god damn thing."

Layer sighed.

"Well... sorry.."

Berkana watched as tears fell down Layer's face.

Her chest started to hurt. She was confused.

'Layer.' She thought.

A blue reploid stood in a room, tapping their foot.

"Come on, what's taking so long." Goes the reploid.

The reploid sits down and crosses their arms.

"It's rematch time X!"

* * *

 **Yeah short short, and the stage was so short i'm sorry but... well there's really nothing to say but that's the end of episode 12 of Blue drop revival x2 i'd like to thank you for watching now or sometime in the future and I will see you in the next episode or chapter but until then, until then... I really need Mari's grandma's name and there's something else but I forget what..**

 **Next episode sample**

 **X and Azanael square off against an old enemy, and Layer and Berkana become closer next time on Blue drop revival x2**

 **Romance Contro Vile/** **Hiretsuna romansu**

 **Starts playing: Megaman x2 title theme**


	13. Romance against Vile

**Hey people another chapter for ya, I am excited to wrap up the story and yes another qna at the end so lets go.**

 **Starts playing: Megaman X4 ps1 theme**

 **Episode 13: Romance against Vile**

* * *

She made it to the next floor.

"Hey Azanael." Goes a voice.

Azanael turns around. It's X.

Soon the others arrive.

"Slow down for a bit." He goes.

"My fiancé is here, facing who knows what, like hell I'm gonna slow down." She says as she turns and runs.

The others look back at one another and follows her.

Starts playing: X hunter stage 3 theme

Azanael saw loads of platforms, not connected to one another... but she and the others gotta get across.

She knows she can, but the others...

She places her hand on her chin as she looked for a pattern... she then got it as they moved in a certain motion.

"That could work." She goes. She soon hears the others and began to jump from platform to platform.

They all saw her moves and then noticed the situation, they had to copy her.

Once they were all on the other side Azanael took off.

X rolled his eyes and the others sighed.

It wasn't too long till they saw the end, and thus went through the doors.

The room was just like the previous one, Azanael crossed her arms.

"Anymore wanna waste my time." She goes.

"Oh look who think they're big shit now?" Goes a voice.

Starts playing: Pre sigma battle MMX1

A reploid jumped from above, revealing a blue body.

"Vile." Goes X.

"Not you again." Azanael says.

Vile crosses his arms.

"Huh, someone's cocky."

Azanael smirked.

X got into his regular stance.

Vile spaced out his arms.

"Time for the rematch." Goes Vile.

X nods.

Starts playing: Vile stage Megaman x3

X and Vile rush one another, their right fists colliding. X jumps back and goes for a hard right, Vile ducks and knees him.

He then uppercuts X in the air and then grabs his legs, he then throws him into the ground.

Vile jumps up and drives his foot down, but X moves out the way.

Vile turns his head and gets a kick in the head.

He goes flying and crashes into the wall.

He gets off.

X rushes him.

Vile fires his shoulder cannon. X dodges the blasts.

Vile grunts in anger.

X goes for a right, Vile jumps over him and kicks him in the head.

X stumbles back but regains himself.

The 2 rush and lock their hands.

"Come on X, is this it?"

"Oh trust me vile i'm just getting started."

x tugs and brings Vile's face into his knee, he then sent a hard right to his face. Vile goes flying but soon stops and quickly rushes X and connects with an elbow.

Vile then upper cuts him and grabs him by the neck.

"Ha gotcha."

X grits his teeth.

Then.

A hard kick smashed against Vile's back.

He hits the ground.

He stands and turns to see, Azanael.

"This is a waste of time, you're no longer a threat."

Vile flinched at her words.

"Why you."

He rushes and sends a hard right, but she catches it.

"what?" He goes.

She smirks.

She then knees him in the midsection.

She then grabs his shoulder cannon and throws him into the wall.

"See." She goes.

"GRRR!"

Vile bursts off the wall and starts firing loads and loads of blasts from his shoulders and his weapons.

Azanael dodged them all.

Vile got mad.

"WHY YOU!"

"Enough of your mouth."

Azanael smashed a fist into his midsection, she then flip kicked him, she then grabbed his leg and sent him hard into the ground.

X watched with a smile. She was dealing with Vile so easily.

Vile got up, his armor messed up.

"There's no way... how..."

"It's over." Azanael said.

Vile quickly rushed her.

Azanael charged up a blast.

"SIT DOWN!" She goes as she fires it.

Vile is soon engulf by it.

"HOW, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" He goes as the blast takes him off.

"I'LL BE BACK TO HAUNT YOU X, AND YOU TOO AZANAEEEEELLL!"

Soon an explosion happens and his body is on the ground.

Song ends.

Azanael sighs and soon remembers... Tsubael.

"Tsubael!"

She takes off for the next floor.

The others look at Vile's body and soon follows her.

Meanwhile

Layer watches Berkana tune a guitar.

"Hey.." Layer goes.

Berkana glances at her.

"What?!"

"Can I... ask...um."

"Berkana!" Goes a voice.

Berkana smiles as Shrivael arrives.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes... remember when you said you'll never want to hear anything written by Azanael... well I wrote my own."

Shrivael bliked emotionless.

"Okay?"

Berkana grabbed her guitar.

"I wanted you to hear it..."

"Busy."

Berkana blinked.

"What... but..."

"I'll listen to it later."

"But..."

"I said later."

Berkana glared at her.

"YOU NEVER WANNA GIVE ME YOUR TIME!" Goes Berkana.

Shrivael glared harshly.

"WHAT. WAS. THAT?!"

Berkana flinched as soon as she realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry."

Shrivael crossed her arms.

"Later."

Shrivael went to the next floor.

Berkana soon sat on the ground.

"Hey." Goes Layer.

Berkana glared at her.

"WHAT!"

"Um... mind playing your song to me?" She goes.

Berkana blinked.

She looked away then back at her.

"What makes you think i'd do that?"

"Well... you don't have to... besides you looked really excited to play it... so.."

Berkana raised an eyebrow. She sighed.

"Fine, laugh and i'll kill you."

Layer smiled.

Berkana began to play the guitar.

Starts playing: Annihilation of monsteropolis by the megas (Gonna change the lyrics for the story)

Berkana played the strings with feelings.

Layer smiled at the music, it was nice.

Berkana: Sitting in my throne hid deep inside. Better watch out guy. Anyone who comes this way will die. No one in this world can understand... What I am. Taking lives and I don't give a damn.

Berkana: Do you know, what it's like to exist this way. With only the power to take others lives away.

Layer smile became a frown.

Berkana: Bastards in the world they do not know, my hatred grows. I'll return in full everything that they owe. Lives on this earth I grow tired off... And it hurts so much... but does anyone care, they don't give a fuck!

Berkana played harder as tears fell down her face.

Layer also shed some tears.

Berkana: Do you know, what it's like to exist this way.. With only the power to take others lives away.

Berkana felt the tears but didn't care.

Berkana: Hidden in a lab, now in a tower on it's last stand. A girl looks across the lands, she will ruin. Once a peaceful researcher... she twirls her scythe as she thinks to her self. I will kill this people.(I will float right above Able city) For if I can't exist among them( And i'll destroy every moving thing in the territory) Then i'll walk the world alone. There's a fire in the sky. It shall reap, ALL YOUR SOULS!

Berkana: A researcher who's life had be damaged. Now decided a threat to the world. THERE WILL BE A TOMBSTONE WITH THE PLANET EARTH ENGRAVED ON IT!

Berkana: Do you know, what it's like to exist this way... With only the power to take others lives away. You a deadly role to bear do you think you can carry it. I'll usher in the end with my scythe of deadliness.

Song ends

Berkana sighs. She looks and sees Layer crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"You've been in pain this whole time." Goes Layer.

Berkana glares at her, but her stare weakens.

"Berkana, I know you're not a vile person, please Berkana you can change... this is your chance."

Berkana looks away.

"It's really Shrivael."

Berkana felt the tears come back.

"Berkana."

"I don't know what to do." Berkana turns back to the girl.

"Follow your heart."

Berkana went wide eyed.

"Follow... my... heart.."

"Berkana. Shrivael is using you... she doesn't love you... you're just her play thing.."

Berkana shook her head... She's something to Shrivael... she knows she is.

"Berkana."

She started to cry.

"I'm... so... I'm."

"Berkana."

Berkana looked at her.

"Can you let me out?"

"WHAT?!"

"It will be easier for the both of us."

Berkana glared at the woman.

Layer sighed.

"I want to sing you a song."

Berkana blinked.

Starts playing: Tengu man Megaman and bass

Layer: And now I, I never knew a love like this before, I've never been so much in love, with a girl like you, your looks take my breath away.

Berkana blushed.

Layer: No I, I've never thought I ever would be.. so much in love it's frightening but hey, I know that i'm gay, but i'm gay for you.

Layer: Love, I never thought i'd feel, so much love it's crazy, but who am I crazy for, i'm crazy for you, I love you so much.

Berkana began to shed tears.

Layer: And now I, I never knew a love like this before, I never thought in my life I'd, meet some one like you, who stole my heart right away.

Layer: No I, I never believe it could be a reality, to fall in love it's a dream, come true to me, hey I'm gay but lady, i'm gay for you girl.

Berkana listen clasping her hands together. It was like a dream indeed.

Layer: Love, That's what I feel for you, love it's like a dream come true, I want to marry you , I want to spend all my days with you.

Berkana couldn't even speak.

Layer: And now I, I never knew a love like this before, so nervous I don't know how to react, i'm shattering like glass, cause your hot body and sexy ass.

Berkana blushed.

Layer: No I, I can't hold these feelings back, I want you to be my bride ,I'm so in love, I know that I'm gay, but i'm gay for you babe.

Layer: I love, your style and your hair, I love, the way you move and your glare, you got me crazy for you, what else can I do I love you Berkana.

Berkana held her left arm.

Layer: And now I, I never knew a love like this before, I've never been so much in love, i don't know what to say, i just so gay baby.

Layer: No I, I've never thought I ever would be.. so much in love it's frightening but hey, I know that i'm gay, but i'm gay for you.

Layer: Love, I never felt it before, love... till I was shown in the world, the wonderful sight, of a beautiful girl to my eyes, in my life

Layer: So I, I never knew a love like this before, my life has never felt so alive, when i'm by your side, inside I get butterflies.

Layer: No I, I never thought that I could be, so much in love it's crazy. I know I said it before but it's true, i'm gay for you babe.

Layer: Hey, Berkana I love you. Hey, Berkana I love you, i'm obsessed with you I want to be withyou so badly, baby.

Berkana got closer. She soon released her.

They lock eyes.

Layer, Berkana: And now I, I never knew a love like this before, I never thought I would fall in love, but then you came along, and proved my accusations wrong.

Berkana: And now I, I finally realized all my life, my emptiness has kept at bay, but not today, i'm gay for the girl in front of me.

Layer smiled.

Layer: Hey, Berkana, I love you. Hey, Berkana don't you love me?

Berkana: Yes I do, I finally see the truth, and I... love you

They kiss.

They began to deep in it.

"I love you." They both go.

Song ends

But soon Berkana breaks the kiss.

"Berkana."

Tears fall down her face.

"No... no I didn't say that... no"

"Berkana."

Then.

"Berkana, Vile's gone off... MOTHER FUCKER!"

Then it began.

* * *

 **YES YES YA GOT THE DARKEST DEED DONE TO YA YOU BITCH! ANYWAY I'M IN A HURRY SO THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 13 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE... AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X, BUT UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN... SORRY VILE.**

 **Next episode sample**

 **Azanael and the others arrive to find Shrivael and Berkana along with Layer. Soon the battle between Azanael and Berkana begins and Berkana realizes the truth of her and Shrivael next time on blue drop revival x2**

 **Jōshō suru/cresente**

 **Starts playing: Megaman X2 title theme**


	14. Rising

**Welcome everyone I hope ya enjoy the next chapter... yeah no big intro for a change... mainly cause I have nothing to say.**

 **Starts playing: Megaman x3 ps1 theme**

 **Episode 14: Rising**

* * *

She stood still, face covered in fear.

The woman who she was with was staring down her and the girl she just kissed.

"So... I see this is what's been happening behind my back... YOU TRATIOR!" Goes Shrivael.

Tears fell down Berkana's face, she messed up.

Shrivael started to move closer to Berkana.

"I'm sorry."

Shrivael smirked.

"Sorry won't cut it."

Shrivael slapped Berkana and she fell down. Layer quickly rushed in front of Berkana.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Layer glared harshly at Shrivael.

"You sick fuck how dare you treat her this way."

Shrivael chuckled.

"Why you care?"

Layer looked steaming.

"You don't deserve a girl like her."

"I'm sorry what?"

Berkana looked up at the 2.

"You don't care about her feelings, let alone her.. To you she's just a fuck toy, you make me sick. Even if you are the enemy you shouldn't treat your beloved in such a way."

"Hmph, sound's like someone's got something for my woman."

"She shouldn't be yours at all. You don't love her, I pity you."

Azanael and the others made it to the next floor. They looked around, there were no enemies.

"This is... odd?" Goes Azanael. The others nodded. They couldn't stand around and wait for something they had to move, so they did. The whole way... nothing. Soon came a door.

"You pity me?" Goes an upset Shrivael.

"Yeah that's right, she should be with someone else..."

"And that someone is you isn't it?"

Layer went wide eyed and blushed.

Shrivael then kneed her hard in the midsection.

Berkana stood up, she was so confused.

Layer dropped down to her knees, glaring with anger at Shrivael.

Shrivael then smirked and looked at Berkana.

She walked over to her. Berkana was so shaken.

Shrivael then caressed her cheek.

"I'm... sorry I did that to you..."

Berkana started to blush.

"NO DON'T LISTEN TO HER BERKANA."

"QUIET YOU!"

Shrivael turned and kicked Layer in her face.

"GAH!"

Shrivael grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

Then.

"Layer." Goes Berkana. Shrivael looks over at Berkana.

"What was that?!" She goes.

Berkana flinches.

"Kill her." She said.

Berkana went wide eyed.

"She's trapped right here."

Berkana stood still.

Shrivael glared at her.

The door opens.

Azanael and the others enter to see Berkana, Shrivael and Layer.

"Layer!" Goes X.

Shrivael drops Layer.

"Perfect timing."

Azanael and Hagino grit their teeth.

The others just stare.

Shrivael looks at Berkana.

"Berkana... deal with them."

Berkana looked at Shrivael then back to the others.

"Don't you want me to spend time with you?"

Berkana went wide eyed.

"Kill them, and i'll make time for you as much as you want."

She got her scythe/staff ready. Berkana glared at Azanael.

"Well, well, the 3rd time isn't Azanael?!" Goes Berkana who's hands are shaking.

Azanael raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look good." she said.

"Bullshit!"

Azanael then looked at Layer, then back to Berkana.

"I'll take you on."

"I wouldn't want anyone else."

Meanwhile Shrivael grabbed Layer.

"Hey, let her go!" Goes X.

Shrivael laughs.

"How bout no?"

X grits his teeth.

Berkana looks back at Layer then to Azanael.

"Yep, you're different."

"Shut up, here for your girlfriend I'd take it."

"Yeah... I AM!"

"Well let's see you get through me."

"Oh I am!"

Azanael got in her Vegeta stance.

Berkana got in a freeza stance.

"YA!"

Starts playing...: Shooting enemy Megaman battle network 3

Azanael goes for a hard right. Berkana blocked with her staff, only for it to get knocked out her hands. Azanael quickly got her with an enziguri. Berkana goes flying.

She crashes into the wall.

She soon gets off.

"My power has double since the last time we faced Azanael!"

Azanael smirked.

"2 times 0 is still 0."

"GGGRRR!"

Berkana rushed the girl and got her with a knee in the gut. She then gave her an uppercut. She grabbed her leg and spun her around, she slammed her into the ground and stepped on her chest.

"HA!" Goes Berkana.

Azanael grabbed her ankle and pushed against it. Azanael quickly got up with Berkana's leg in hand and threw her into the wall again.

"GRRR!"

Shrivael looked emotionless.

"Come on Berkana is that all you have to offer, I want her dead!" Demanded Shrivael.

Berkana looked up at the woman.

Azanael noticed her face.

Azanael raised an eyebrow.

Berkana rushed Azanael. The 2 began to trade blows back and forth, however Azanael was winning.

Everyone watched as Azanael dominated over Berkana.

"Is this it?!"

Azanael smashed an elbow into her midsection.

She then gave her a European uppercut. Then a hard kick to the face.

Azanael pressed on, now dishing out loads of kicks to her face, she gave her a round house. Berkana spun and landed on her hands and feet.

Berkana was now mad.

She looked over to her staff. Azanael rushed.

Berkana jumped over her and smashed a kick in her face.

Berkana grabbed her staff and glared at Azanael.

"Is this it... really."

"Oh i'm not done, not by a long shot."

Berkana's body began to glow mad, soon the area began to shake.

Azanael smirked.

The ground shook harder and harder.

Berkana smirked.

BOOM!

Electricity flowed around Berkana.

"Ready to die?" Goes Berkana.

Azanael smirked.

"Bring it."

Starts playing: Boss battle Megaman battle network 6

Azanael rushed after Berkana, she went for a hard right but it was grabbed, Azanael blinked.

Berkana went for a knee and it connected hard in Azanael's midsection.

Berkana then drop kicked her into the wall.

She kept on pressing.

Azanael blinked at she ducked the staff's back end.

Berkana saw Azanael jumping back.

"Aw, afraid."

Azanael smirked.

"Far from it, i'm looking forward to this... and after this I'll get back my woman." Goes Azanael.

Berkana felt a tear fall down her face, such love.

'Layer.' She thought.

"YA!"

In a quick motion, Azanael rushed Berkana, she wasn't ready. Berkana got a knee in the face and got a barrage of punches to her face. Azanael then gave a round house that spun her around. Berkana quickly landed on her feet, however Azanael was on the attack still. She kicked Berkana in the mid section, kicked up right to her face, and then charged a blast that she fired fast.

Berkana hit the wall with a force.

Azanael smirked.

"ENOUGH!"

Berkana rushed back. She got Azanael with an elbow to the face, a hard right, and a enziguri that sent her flying.

Azanael would stop mid flight, and collect herself. The 2 lock eyes with one another.

"You seem troubled?" Goes Azanael.

Berkana raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, like you know me!" She says as she rushes Azanael.

Azanael saw the strikes coming, she dodged them with ease.

Shrivael shook her head.

Layer watched as the girl of her dreams fought, for someone she shouldn't be with.

Azanael jumped over Berkana, and quickly went to rush her, sadly she got smacked by her staff and hit the ground.

Azanael looked up and saw her charge up.

She quickly rolled away as she fired her blast.

Berkana glared at Azanael and soon rushed her.

The 2 would trade more and more blows blocking and connecting with one another.

The others watched as Azanael battled with ease it would seem. But in reality Berkana's mood is affecting her fighting.

"Come on I thought you were stronger than this... feels just like the 1st time to be honest."

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!"

A hard right connected with Azanael. She moved back but stood.

She looked back at Berkana.

"You should stop. NOW!"

Berkana blinked and began to laugh.

"Why, you have nothing to gain, there's no hope for you to beat me..." Berkana looked back at Shrivael who looked emotionless. She looked back at Azanael.

"And even if you win... you'll never see your pathetic woman again!"

Azanael smirked.

"That... tone... you're finished."

Berkana blinked.

Shrivael smirked.

"Why... YOU!"

Berkana charged up her blast from her staff.

Azanael smirked.

She fired. Azanael jumped over it and flew up.

Berkana quickly followed.

The 2 went back to trading blows once more.

Layer watched the whole fight, tears falling down her face.

Berkana was getting pressed too much in this, she can't do it like this.

"I've had enough of these fucking games."

The 2 break off.

Azanael crosses her arms.

"Tired already?"

Berkana grit her teeth. The bio armor has helped her out in this fight.

"Oh trust me, i'm not done yet."

Soon an aura covered Berkana.

Azanael raised an eyebrow.

"TAKE THIS!"

Azanael blinked.

Everyone except Shrivael went wide eyed.

BOOOM!

An explosion shakes the whole room around them.

Soon it subsides.

Berkana has a wicked smile on her face.

"Ah, a giga crush."

Berkana couldn't believe her ears.. and soon her eyes.

Azanael was floating right there, she couldn't believe it.

"No...NO...NO!"

Berkana moved away from Azanael.

Azanael smirked.

Berkana couldn't believe it...

"NO... YOU..."

Berkana began to charge her hands.

"YA!"

Berkana fired a blast at her.

Azanael smirked.

"I don't need to dodge this at all."

The blast hit Azanael right in the chest... however it did nothing.

"NO, NO WAY!"

Shrivael glared harshly.

She looked at Layer and dropped her.

"Gah!" Layer went.

Berkana turned her head and saw her on the ground.

She quickly looked back at Azanael and fired a blast again.

"Demon wave."

"HA!"

The 2 fired blasts at the same time and soon they canceled out.

Berkana couldn't believe this. She was going nuts.

Azanael sighed.

"Give it up."

Berkana grit her teeth. She flew up higher.

She then began charging her staff.

Azanael raised an eyebrow.

"GAAAAAAAAA!" Goes Berkana.

"Okay this has gone on long enough." Azanael said.

An energy ball began to show itself from the blast.

"HEY BITCH."

Azanael blinked then crossed her arms.

"We're gonna play catch, and listen well, if you don't catch this, you all will die here!" Berkana goes.

Azanael raised an eyebrow.

"How bout no!" Azanael went.

Shrivael seen enough.

"BERKANA, ENOUGH!" Goes Shrivael.

Berkana looks at her.

"I can see where your power lies and sadly... it's a shame."

Berkana stopped charging and faces Shrivael.

"I'll take her on now, you can kill the others."

Berkana turned her head to the others.

She then rushed after them.

They all go wide eyed.

"BERKANA!" Goes Layer.

Before she got halfway there Azanael used her speed burner that flared blue to catch up, she elbowed her in the back, grabbed Berkana by the legs and threw her downward, she then fisted her in the back.

Berkana grit her teeth.

Shrivael lands on the ground.

Azanael then tosses her over to Shrivael.

"Ah...Shrivael."

She reaches her hand out to her.

Shrivael saw it.

"Pathetic."

Berkana goes wide eyed.

"And I thought you were special, I am deserving of something better, not someone who loses to someone like her."

Azanael stood with an eyebrow.

Shrivael starts flying upward.

"No... Shrivael... don't leave me here."

"You're replaceable."

Her eyes widen in shock

Song ends.

Berkana soon wraps around her body, fear all on her face.

"No... DON'T GO PLEASE, I LOVE YOU."

Shrivael wasn't listening.

Everyone looked at one another and then towards Berkana.

Azanael couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw. Berkana the woman who nearly killed her and brought them pain was now a broken wreck...

"She loved the wrong person." Azanael went.

"SHRIVAEL, PLEASE, I LOVE YOU."

"Hmph, love... what love... I was the only one who cared about us... you however did not..."

Azanael grit her teeth. Shrivael is so sick, what she did in the past was horrible but now this is making her look even more sickening.

Tears flowed down the reploids face as she cried her heart out.

"YOU BITCH!"

Starts playing: Variable X MMX

Everyone looked at Layer.

Shrivael crossed her arms.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HER, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T LOVE HER!"

"Oh, and what would you know of... love... and us.."

Layer looked at the emotional Berkana. She started walking to her.

"I'm not too sure about love...I never felt it... until..."

Layer lifts Berkana's head up.

"I met her."

KISS

Shrivael and everyone else goes wide eyed.

"THE HELL!"

Layer breaks the kiss. Berkana is lost for words.

"And for you're information, all the times she was gone... SHE WAS WITH ME!"

"What!"

Layer smirked.

"THAT'S RIGHT BITCH YOU GOT YOUR SELF CUCKED MATE, YOU EARNED IT, AND SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING, YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A PIECE OF SHIT, A WASTE OF TECH AND LIFE."

Shrivael got mad.

"So you were cheating on me?!"

"She only did it because she felt lonely... you didn't love her enough or at all. You never listen to her songs, her feelings, you don't give her enough of your time let alone any... AND DON'T SAY I'M THE VILLIAN... WE ALL KNOW IT'S YOU!"

"Hmph."

"AT A LOST FOR WORDS, I EXPECT NOTHING MORE FROM SOMEONE LIKE YOU."

"Whatever, she was weak anyway."

Berkana cried more.

"I'm... sorry."

Azanael got mad. Layer was pissed.

"YOU UNLOVING MONSTER, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU MEANT TO HER, I WAS FEELING A BIT BAD FOR WHAT I WAS DOING BUT NOW I'M GLAD I DID, AND HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HER THAT WAY, BERKANA IS A WONDERFUL WOMAN WITH LOOKS AND A BODY THAT HUMANS WOULD DIE FOR AND REPLOIDS WOULD TRADE LOADS FOR, SHE IS STRONG AND HAS LOADS OF TALENT AND POTENTIAL. SHE'S EVERY GUYS AND GIRLS DREAM!"

Layer clenches her fists.

"AND I LOVE HEEEEEEEERRR!"

The others blinked. Azanael crossed her arms. Shrivael grit her teeth.

Berkana blushed,

"YOU'RE A FOOL THEN!"

"ENOUGH YOU BITCH!" Goes Azanael.

Shrivael looks at her with a smirk.

"Well looks like we're fighting again, but not on this floor..."

Azanael blinks as Shrivael takes off for the next one.

She looks over at Layer who has Berkana in her arms.

"Layer.." Goes Berkana.

Layer smiles.

Starts playing: Pirate man Megaman and bass GBA

Layer caresses Berkana's cheeks.

Layer: My darling, My darling, how I love you, my darling.

Layer: I am in love with, the enemy. I don't care cuz, girl I love you.

Layer: My Berkana, you're so beautiful so stunning. From top to bottom, your appearance is so captivating, i'm so in love with ya , my love you have won over me completely i'll trade everything just to be with you my, Berkana.

Berkana blushed.

"Really?"

Layer nodded.

Layer: My darling, My darling, how I love you, my darling.

Layer: You've opened me, to a world of fantasy. I'm crazy in love, with you Berkana.

Layer helped her up.

Layer: I had never felt love like I have with you, never before have I felt anything like this, it's quite unreal but I know, that my feelings are true for you my dear, I want to hold you close, kiss you, mate with you Berkana... I love you.

The 2 then kissed.

Everyone smiled.

Berkana embraced her.

"You... want to... I.."

"You're one of a kind, and my kind of girl." Layer said with a smile.

Berkana blushed and smiled.

Soon everyone looks at one another.

Berkana's the enemy... but maybe...

"We must get moving, Layer stick with us." X said.

She blinked. She looked at Berkana.

"I'm not leaving her... I won't let anyone or anything hurt her." She said.

They look at one another. Then nod.

Layer got Berkana in the bride's cradle.

They were off.

Song ends.

"They're coming." Goes Shrivael.

She can hear the screams from above.

She smiles. She gonna enjoy this.

* * *

 **WELL WELL LOOKS LIKE SHRIVAEL GOT NTR'D... SHE DESERVED IT LETS NOT LIE INFACT IT'S MORE LIKE JUSTICE. ANYWAY THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 14 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X2 I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE WHICH IS BEING WORKED ON RIGHT NOW, BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN.**

 **Next episode sample**

 **Azanael and Shrivael finally face one another, and they are now closer to Tsubael... right? Next time on Blue drop revival x2**

 **l'amore conquista tutte le versioni 2/** **Ai wa subete no bājon 2 o seifuku suru**

 **Starts playing: Megaman x2 title theme**


	15. Love conquers all V2

**HEY PEOPLE THE STORY CONTINUES, NOW I HAVE THE ENDING COMPLETELY SORTED, YAY... I KNOW I SAID IT AT THE START BUT NOW IT'S FORMED, ANYWAY 3000 WORDS IS THE AIM FOR THIS ONE, SO LETS GO... OH WAIT NEW THEME WELL YOU CAN STILL USE THE OLD ONE,JUST THIS ONE YOU CAN ALSO LISTEN TOO NOW...**

 **Starts playing: Megaman X3 ps1 theme or the meaning of truth-Hiro-X F zero legend of Falcon**

 **Chapter... 15: Love Conquers all V2**

* * *

She break through and flew through the current floor forgetting the others, she was gonna get Tsubael back.

She soon see the door and blast it , she saw the next and did it again. She stop and stood in wait, she was ready.

Soon the others caught up too her.

"Azanael, you could wait for a second." Goes X. She glares at then looks forward. She looked around for the bitch.

"There's no point in hiding, you're getting what's coming to you." Goes Azanael.

Soon a figure floats down, it's Shrivael.

"Ha,ha,ha, Azanael, i would have expected you to turn around and run instead of fighting me." She said with a smirk. Azanael flashed one as well.

"Not without my Tsubael!"

Shrivael laughed.

"Oh my Azanael, you're really in love with Ekaril's gunner, too bad for Onimil, she would have loved to have you back in her life... well after life."

"She's gone because of you, i won't lose Tsubael, i'll do what i can."

Shrivael crossed her arms. This girl is dumb.

"Do you honestly think that having the biometal will help you, you make short work of Vile cause he isn't on par with me, no one except one is."

Shrivael looks at Hagino.

"It's been awhile Ekaril, sad that you didn't die in the explosion."

"Same for you!"

"I can feel your anger, come on now. We may have bad blood, but does that have to affect our race, we are here to secure it after all."

"By turning them into breeding factories? No way in hell bitch!" Goes Azanael.

Shrivael shook her head and saw Berkana, she was holding herself next to Layer.

"I see, you have indeed betrayed me Berkana."

Layer glared with anger. "Bitch, don't speak of Berkana, you don't deserve her!"

"Oh."

"You used her as your personal play toy, she may be a reploid, but she still has feelings, in fact she's more special than you ever will."

Shrivael crossed her arms.

"You were gonna say human huh... well since i'm an arume that means fuck all, so enough chit chat everyone... who wants to go 1st?"

X looked ready to step up, but then Layer did.

"Layer?"

"She will not get away with the treatment she gave Berkana."

"Oh, i heard that."

Everyone looks at her.

"And before you charge in, just let me give you a taste of fear."

Shrivael aim her right palm at them, an energy blast formed.

She fired. X jump past everyone and the blast exploded.

"Well X, how you like that."

X gritted his teeth as there were burn marks on his arms.

"All this time, i've been holding back my power, now time to destroy you."

She fires an even more powerful blast, Azanael activates her bio armor and deflects it.

"The fuck!"

Azanael smirks.

"I'm more powerful than before."

"Really?"

Shrivael gets into a frieza stance, Azanael into a vegeta stance.

Hagino runs to Azanael side.

"Ekaril, let me handle this."

Hagino blinks.

"You had your fight with her now it's my turn."

"Hahahaha, oh Azanael you're gonna need all the help you can get!"

"Hmph we'll see."

"Oh trust me, i'll bring you to the edge of your spirt."

 **Starts playing: Edge of Spirt, Dbz budokai tenkaichi 3 ost**

Azanael and Shrivael rushed one another, they swing and both their fists connect. Then again and again, soon it's a back and forth.

'I won't fail you Tsubael, i will not.'

Azanael gut punches Shrivael and knees her in the face, she dropkicks her and she goes flying, Azanael gives chase, she grabs Shrivael's leg, and tosses her up in the air.

Azanael goes for her, and gets a kick in the face, Shrivael wastes no time, she begins to unload fists onto Azanael, she had a smile on her face, then it went away as Azanael decked her with a hard right.

Shrivael rubs her left face.

"I see you weren't kidding, but you still don't compare."

Azanael just sighs.

"I'm going to make you pay for everything you have done, you won't win."

Shrivael laughs.

"You are clearly overconfident, and it will be your undoing."

Azanael rushes after her, they begin trading blows again.

Everyone looked on as it would seem Azanael and Shrivael were equal, but Azanael is just getting started.

The 2 land.

"I'm, surprised, you are stronger, but still nothing to me."

Azanael smirked.

"You're wrong Shrivael, i'm going to beat you and get back my tsubael."

"HA, you have no clue what is going on."

"Oh i don't?"

Shrivael aims a palm at Azanael.

"And you won't find out, death blast."

A dark red energy ball is fired, Azanael deflects it.

"Nice try,GUH!"

Azanael gets gut punched, Shrivael uppercuts her, she then grabs her leg and spins her around, she soon throws her, Azanael regain herself in mid air.

She blinked Shrivael was gone.

"Shit!"

She turns and sees a big ball in front of her.

"You were a bit slow Azanael."

The blast is released, Azanael takes it full force.

Everyone looks on with wide eyes as she crashes into the floor and blast goes off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, LOOKS LIKE HISTORY HAS REPEATED IT'S SELF ONCE MORE, AZANAEL YOU'RE DEAD, THIS TIME PERMANENTLY."

The others look at Shrivael and back at the location where Azanael should be.

"That hurt, but really, like that would kill me." Goes Azanael.

"WHAT?!" Goes Shrivael.

The others smile.

Azanael stares up with a smile.

"You think you have me beat Shrivael, i'll make quick work of you like Vile."

"I'm more powerful than that blue red machine."

"Then stop wasting time, lets go!"

The 2 go back at it once more, trading blows.

"Azanael, you really have gotten stronger." Goes Hagino.

She has a smile on her face.

Azanael elbows Shrivael in her chest, and gives a hard roundhouse that sends Shrivael flying, Azanael smashes her right into Shrviael's gut, she hits the ground.

"Is that it?"

Shrivael gets up from the ground with a smirk.

"Alright bitch enough fun and games, your death is now!"

Shrivael flew fast, she quickly punched Azanael in the gut.

"Time to suffer!"

Shrivael unloaded fists upon her face and knees. Azanael was soon grabbed by the throat and tossed to the ground, she recovered but got kicked in the back.

She goes rolling on the ground.

"Azanael." Goes the others.

She gets up but gets kneed in the gut.

"Come now Azanael, did you really think you had a chance."

She grabs her neck and lifts her up.

"I'm your superior, your boss, your MASTER." Shrivael throws her into a wall, and begins to unload fists into Azanael's gut.

Ekaril grits her teeth.

"Shrivael!" She goes.

"Oh, want a piece of me again don't we?" Goes Shrivael.

"Ekaril..." Goes Azanael."

"Be quiet waste!" Shrivael punches for her gut, but Azanael grabs it.

"What?!"

"You may have been a higher rank, but there's no rank when it comes to who you are as a person, and you're one shit person." She goes.

Shrivael grits her teeth.

Azanael kicks her hard in the face, and she gets moved back.

Azanael gets off the wall.

She stares blankly at a stunned Shrivael.

"You know what, i think you've earn this, i'm ending this now, Azanael, you are nothing."

"CAN YOU STOP SAYING THAT, I AM SOMETHING TO YOU, YOUR DEFEAT!"

Shrivael just chuckled as a blue aura surrounds her. Azanael grits her teeth.

"So she's one as well, no wonder her god like complex.' Thinks Azanael.

"That aura, what is that?" Goes Mari.

"Oh why tell you, you won't live long to understand human, hell everyone of you won't survive, i am going to end each and everyone of you, and Azanael, for you i'll kill you in a special way."

"Oh yea-"

Shrivael punches her hard in the gut.

"Yeah."

 **Starts playing: A new world's fool, persona 4 golden ost**

Blood, she coughed blood from that one.

Azanael looked with anger at Shrivael.

"I'm gonna rip you apart."

Shrivael began her assault, she unloaded fists on Azanael, knees, kicks the works. Azanael was feeling the pain. She couldn't give up, everyone was counting on her, Tsubael was counting on her.

Shrivael sent a hard right that made Azanael skid on the ground.

She got up, but weakly.

"See, i am more than you can handle, give up Azanael."

"Never."

Shrivael sighed.

"Fine have it your way, i was feeling like giving you a chance but that was your only-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Azanael slapped her.

Shrivael stared harshly at her.

"...Okay i'm gonna kill you right now just for that."

Shrivael with lighting speed grabs Azanael by the throat.

Azanael grit her teeth.

Shrivael ran and smashed her face into a wall, she starts doing it again and again and again.

"It's sad really i wanted to torment you, but i can live with the fact that you died at least."

She tossed Azanael down to the ground and stepped on her chest.

"GAH!"

She grabs her throat once more.

"Oh, and i wanted to kill Tsubael right in front of your eyes before i killed you but whatever, i'll just kill her last."

Azanael went wide eyed.

"Hmm, now that i think about it, she is rather nice, i may rape her a few time before i do it, maybe even let her birth my child before hand, i mean Berkana signed herself an early death by betraying me."

Azanael felt it, she felt it deep inside her, the anger, the rage.

A blue aura surrounds her.

"WHAT?!" Goes Shrivael.

Azanael kicks her in the face.

She goes skidding on the ground.

She gets up in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL, HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT?!"

Azanael stared at her.

"I'll end you now!"

 **Starts playing: Challengers DBZ Budokai ost or mmx remake**

Azanael flew towards Shrivael, she smashed a right, she kneed her, gave an uppercut, kicked her with left, and jump kneed her, she then smashed a hard right that sent her flying.

She gave chase, Shrivael regained her self, she tried a blast, Azanael swat it away and sent a hard gut punch to her mid section. Now she coughed up blood.

Azanael smashed her right into Shrivael's face and fires a blast that sends her flying. She hits the ground and boom!

Azanael lands.

"It's over now Shrivael."

Shrivael soon gets out of the rubble around her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Azanael smirks.

Shrivael rushes her, but she dodges her attacks.

"HOW, HOW!"

Azanael punches her hard, she stumbles. Shrivael grits her teeth.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS, I WON'T, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, I'LL END EVERYONE HERE AND NOW, FUCK THE PLAN, FUCK THE DREAM!"

She goes high into the 'air'.

"Try and dodge it if you can, even if you do the earth will be destroyed."

Azanael sighed.

"I won't let you, I WILL NOT!"

Azanael takes her hands to her right side.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH YOUR FAVORITE YOU HEAR ME!"

The others blink. Shrivael smirks.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"The kamehameha?" Goes X.

"Not good." Goes Alia.

Azanael smirks. She got something for her.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA,MEEEEEEE... HAHA GIVEN UP, WHERE'S YOURS!"

"I GOT MY OWN BITCH!"

"WHY YOU...!"

An energy ball glows bright with Azanael.

"GALICK GUN!"

The others blink.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! They both go.

Soon their energy waves are connected.

"HAHAHAHA IS THAT IT. GALICK GUN, PATHETIC!"

Azanael has a smirk on her face.

The blasts battle against one another for dominance.

"You can do it Azanael!" Goes the others.

Shrivael starts gritting her teeth.

"No way, she's still keeping up?!"

Azanael grits her teeth, it's getting rough.

"I know you can do it Azanael." goes a voice.

"Onimil."

"Azanael... you can win, i know you can." Goes another. Azanael eyes widen.

"Tsubael."

Azanael then smiles.

"IT'S TIME, TO DIE!" Goes Shrivael.

Soon more power is put into Azanael's blast. Shrivael's eyes widen.

"FUCK, NOOOOOOOOO!"

Shrivael moves out the way of the blast.

She looks down with anger.

"I HATE YOU!"

Azanael takes her right and soon an energy ball begins to become electric.

"I'LL END YOU BITCH!" Shrivael rushes her.

Azanael smirks.

"This will end it."

She flys after her.

"CHIDORIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Soon the hand that had an energy ball became one of eletricity.

Azanael plants the hand right into Shrivael's gut. She shakes hard.

"Noo...nnooooooo."

"GALICK, KAMEHAMEHA!"

Soon a blast comes from Azanael's hand and sends Shrivael flying.

"I'LL BE BACK AZANAEL, I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU AND THE OTHERS, ESPECIALLY YOU BERKANA!"

Soon she crashes into a wall and then and explosion happens.

Shrivael is defeated.

Song ends

Azanael just stares.

"Never underestimate me!" She goes.

She turns to the others with a straight face.

They smile.

She closes her eyes, those lost souls have been avenged once more.

"TSUBAEL!" She calls out.

Nothing.

"Tsubael!"

Again nothing.

"Damn it, she's not on this floor, but we're at the top right?" Goes Azanael.

Everyone sees a worried look on her face.

"Damn that Shrivael... wait... she said something about a plan?" Goes Azanael.

"Indeed she did."

Starts playing: X hunter stage 4 Megaman x2 ost

"Wait that voice... SIGMA!" Goes X.

"Indeed X."

"Sigma... but i thought we destroyed him..." Goes Hagino.

"Oh Ekaril, you seem new to this, i am far more tough to get rid of than the others."

"GGGGRRRR WHERE'S MY TSUBAEL!?" Demands Azanael.

"Oh don't worry Azanael, you'll see her soon enough, i still have a toy for you to play with, in fact here's the location here in the base, come all of you, you'll like it." He goes.

Everyone except Azanael grits their teeth.

"This is a clear trap." Goes X.

Azanael clenches her fists.

"I'm going." She says.

The others look at her.

"Azanael we need to think this through." X goes.

Azanael shoots a glare. "If it was Alia who was taken wouldn't you want to get her back as soon as possible?"

X and the others blink.

"Of course, but what good does it do if i was to go in without a plan and just get us both killed." he goes.

She grit her teeth.

"I'll go and find him, get her back, and that's that, if i need to make adjustments i'll do it on the way.

She takes off.

"WAIT AZANAEL!" Goes X. But she's already off.

"X." Goes Alia.

"We gotta go after her, who knows what Sigma has for her and us." He goes.

Starts playing: Magna centipede theme Mmx2 ost

She arrived, she was in a hurry she had to get to her, who knows what Tsbuael had suffered.

"I'm coming Tsubael." Goes Azanael. She starts running. She had to reach her, but couldn't go high profile or risk everything, if this is a trap, best not to spring it right away.

'Tsubael... my Tsubael... no matter what happens, i will protect you, i couldn't do anything for Onimil, i won't let that happen with you.'

She soon left her thoughts and looked around, it's just like Magna centipede's location, wait... does this mean.

Azanael stopped running.

"All this time, i've been going through the base itself..." She went. She soon saw the door where she fought against the sword.

She goes inside.

She looks around and sees no one.

"Azanael!" Goes a voice.

She looks behind her, it's the others.

"Geez you really just ran in here." Goes X.

Azanael didn't look back she just faced forward.

"Alright Sigma, we're here." She goes.

Azanael moved her eyes to scan the room. No one?

"Excellent, you have gotten stronger Azanael." Goes a voice.

Soon a figure starts fazing into their view. It had on an armor of dark green, red and yellow.

"SIGMA!" Goes Azanael.

"HAHAHA INDEED, are you surprised?"

Azanael shook her head. He blinked.

"And why is that?"

"Now that i think about it, if it was Shrivael... she wouldn't had shown her face as much, and Tsubael wasn't with her so..." She goes.

Sigma says nothing. He looks and sees the others, X, Alia, Hagino, Mari, Layer, and a few more faces and Berkana.

"Well well, It's Akane, Yukko, Michiko, Miroko, Layer... and Berkana." He crosses his arms.

Berkana steps back in fear, but Layer holds her hand.

"I take it the others aren't here?" He goes.

They are all silent.

"Shame i wanted to see Zero again." He goes.

"Well you don't need to worry about that Sigma!" Goes a voice.

The others look behind them, it's Zero.

"Zero?" Goes X.

"Sorry i didn't stay and help fend off the attacks, i couldn't just let you guys handle this by yourselves." He goes.

X nods.

"Aw how nice, the biggest pains in my ass are here." He goes. "But before we get started i have a surprise for you Azanael."

She blinked. Soon a figure emerges from behind Sigma.

It was a girl with white, she had on armor similar to Azanael's and X's.

A smile appears on Azanael's face.

"Tsubael."

Tsubael is silent.

"Well looks like she's fine." Goes X.

Sigma forms a smirk.

"Tsubael you're okay." Azanael says. Tsubael doesn't respond.

"Tsubael?"

"Azanael, i'm afraid there's some bad news, she has caught on to your lie." Sigma says.

"What?"

"She knows all this time you were taking pity on her after she couldn't be with Ekaril. You can try all you like, but she knows the real truth... you were a good actor but now the games are up."

"What?" Goes Azanael. She looks into Tsubael's eyes, nothing but hate.

"Tsubael..."

"Shut up."

"What..."

"Shut up i hate you. You played with my feeling and used me."

"Tsubael... that's not true i do love you."

"Hmph like that's the truth, what's the meaning of it anyway..." She goes.

"I'll let you have your vengeance Tsubael, then i can put my dream into action."

Sigma fazes away.

"Sigma..." Goes X.

Tsubael glares harshly.

"Tsubael."

A sadistic smirk appears on Tsubael's face.

"I'll enjoy ripping you apart."

 **song ends**

* * *

 **Right that fight scene was short, a bit shorter than i originally wanted it to be, i might go back and extend it by 1000 words, well the next chapter will be short then there's the final parts of this fanfic, i've been busy with other things that's why the story is short, i may remaster the whole thing during the summer and make it longer, but longer stories are exactly good ones, so that's the end of chapter 15 of Blue drop revival X2 i'd like to thank you for reading now or sometime in the future and i will see you in the next chapter but until then until then... kind of wish i did make things longer..**

 **Next episode sample**

 **Azanael and Tsubael battle against one another, and emotions will fly, and everything will start coming to a close next time on blue drop revival x2**

 **Ti amo/ Watashi wa anato**

 **Starts playing: Megaman X2 title theme**


End file.
